SAO: Mas Que un Juego
by Mauro93
Summary: bueno se trata de que el accidente de SAO nunca paso, sino que es un juego donde se compite por una oportunidad o dinero, asuna sigue en el mismo gremio, kirito sigue solo pero shino lo ayuda, hay objetos como items que dan cierto poder al usuario. asi que espero que le guste pasen y lean. mal summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno hace rato que venia con la idea de esta historia, nunca paso el accidente de sao, asuna y kirito se van a conocer de otra forma, hay personajes de sao II y algunos inventados, los items son nombres que inventen, si les gusto espero sus comentarios**_

Sword Art Online revoluciono el mercado de video juegos online con la creacion del Nerve Gear, con el cual podrias ingresar al video juego y moverse por impulso de su cerebro pero eso no fue suficiente para el creador de SAO, Akihiko Kayaha, impulso un mega concurso en el cual el el primer jugador que llegue a los 100 niveles se llevara un bote de 3 millones de dolares o la contratacion para trabajar y ser el aprendiz de él. Millones de jugadores ingresaron al juego pero varios no podian superar a los jefes por eso Kayaba cambio las cosas y propuso la funcion de gremios o guilds y no solo eso sino que los jugadores que morian empezarian de cero, sin nada y se volveria un renegado ya que no podria unirme a otro guilds. Entre varios jugadores estaba ella el "destello veloz" asuna yuuki, la guerrera mas admirada y deseada por todos los hombres

- señorita yuuki los demas comandantes desean saber si sabe las ultimas noticias?- pregunto un soldado con armadura blanca

- de que hablas?- respondio asuna mientras revisaba su estoque

El soldado le entrego un periodico donde decia que el gremio "alianza dragones Divinos" perdio el item especial "ojo de Halcon", cual item daba un poder de vision de lo que el usuario quisiera, asuna no podian creerlo que clase de guild se enfrento al segundo gremio

- que guild se lo adjudico?- decia la chica al guardar su arma

- ninguno guild sino que solo un jugador fue el responsable- dijo el soldado, dejando a una asuna asombrada

-como que un solo jugador?- pregunto asombrada

- si lo llaman el "espadachin Negro"- esa voz pertenecia al lider del gremio "Caballeros de la sangre", Heathcliff

- señor, me acaban de reportar eso, pero solo un jugador fue capaz de eso?- pregunto asuna

-si, mira asuna tu eres especial en el guild y por eso queria hablarte de este chico y la importancia de los items que vamos perdiendo, ya perdimos 3 items valiosos y por eso te quiero en la parte delantera pero no como soldado sino como mi nueva vice comandante, eso si aceptas- agrego el lider

- seria un honor señor- repuso asuna con una pequña felicidad pero en su mente solo podia pensar en ese "espadachin negro"

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de compra ventas de items, un hombre de gran estatura se encontraba analizando las opciones especiales de un items valioso

- si es el original Ojo de Halcon, dime a cuanto me lo dejaras kirito?- pregunto Agil a un chico de cabello negro que reposaba de brazos cruzados

-quien dijo que lo venderia?- agrego kirito

- ha kirito vienes con cosas raras y si me lo vendes lo cotizan a un alto valor, crei que eramos amigos- agrego Agil con una cara de perrito

- jaja me parece muy util, ademas costo mucho tuve que peliar con 10 del gremio alianza de los dragones divinos- repuso kirito al final suspirando al recordar la lucha

-si vi en las noticias, varios gremios te quieren con ellos y varios verte muerto- Agil mientras tocaba su barba

- kirito estas aqui?- pregunto una chica de cabello azul que llevaba consigo un arco

- si que necesitas shino?- pregunto kirito

- la hora kirito es hora de irnos, mañana hay escuela- agrego shino luego de saludar a Agil

En el centro de mando del gremio, asuna se encontraba en una dificil situacion tenia pocos soldados con nivel altos, necesitaba ayuda una alianza importante. Pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al esuchar la atencion de uno de los guardias

-liz, amiga necesito tu ayuda- decia asuna a una chica de cabello rosado

- si lo entiendo pero deberias sacarme justo ahora, tengo sueño- agrego liz con los ojos cerrandose

- si mirame soy la nueva vice comandante del gremio- agrego asuna- pero necesito que arregles mi estoque y las armaduras de mis soldados

- pero sera mucho trabajo, para cuando lo quieres?- liz ya con algo de fastidio

-lo mas antes posible tengo que derrotar al jefe del piso 12- agrego asuna

-bueno, mañana luego del colegio trabajare en eso- liz luego de suspirar

- y algo mas, que sabes del jugador llamado espadachin negro?- dijo asuna seria

- asi que tu tambien te enteraste de el, bueno se que usa una espada negra, y que no tiene ningun guild, porque el interes? Te atrae?- pregunto con una risa burlona

-pero que estas diciendo? Ni lo conozco- repuso asuna algo enojada

- jaja bueno no te enfandes, me voy tu tambien deberias irte ya- agrego liz al salir del juego

Irse de aqui, en parte tenia razon debia salir para alistarse para ir al colegio, pero para que? Para seguir con esa falsa y sin sentido que pretendia llamarla vida, claro que no le encantaba estar en sao ahi podria ser la que en verdad le gustaria ser una chica fuerte. Sus padres no le interesaba lo que hacia ya que como le dijieron que haga amigos y se preocupe por las notas que ellos ya planificaron su vida, suspiro un rato mientas seguia viendo el periodico destacando la noticia del espadachin, dejo ese diario y se desconecto del juego.

Al dia siguiente, desayuno sola como siempre. Al caminar hacia su escuela pensaba como ganarle al jefe del piso tanto que no prestaba atencion a su alrededor que al girar en una esquina se golpedo con un chico ese golpe la trajo a la realidad

-oye estas bien?

-si, si muchas gracias, no sabia por donde iba- respondio una agitada asuna

-asunaaa por dios que paso- decia liz preocupada por su amiga

-si liz no me fije el camino y me choque con el- agrego asuna mirando al chico

-si bueno explicate, quien eres tu, que estas esperando un beso de ella como premio?- pregunto de forma celosa liz, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojen

-liz no digas eso!- asuna bastante nerviosa

- y bueno dinos tu nombre- decia liz incomodando al chico

-one chan es hora de irnos, llegamos tarde- decia una chica de pelo negro corto algo parecida a el chico

-bueno nos vemos, adios- decia el chico mientras era llevado por esa chica

- que chico tan descortes- dijo liz con algo de enojo

- bueno me podrias presentar a tu amiga no liz?- pregunto asuna

- jaja si casi me olvido- decis liz- bueno ella es Silica, es nueva la conoci en sao- agrego la chica

-mucho gusto silica soy asuna yuuki- decia cordialmente asuna

-tu eres el destello veloz!- grito silica- es un gusto conocer a la gran asuna- agrego silica

-bueno gracias- decia asuna algo sorprendida por la chica

Las tres chicas entraron al colegio y todos los chicos miraban a asuna de sobre manera, para liz y asuna era comun pero para silica no, se sentia incomoda

-no te pongas asi silica, todos la miran asi a asuna, es la chica mas deseada del colegio que no te sorprenda ver a sus pretendientes cerca- decia liz con burla haciendo que asuna se enoje

- eres muy popular yuuki san- agrego silica

- por favor dime asuna- agrego la chica con una sonrisa que luego de eso varios chicos aparecieron con flores y cartas para asuna

Kirito se encontraba con shino en la cafeteria, la chica le enseñaba el lugar como era su primer dia queria que su amigo este comodo, el veia varias caras conocidas de sao

-shino muchos players de sao hay aca- agrego kirito mientras tomaba un jugo

- si de hecho creo que todo el colegio esta en el juego, ahora dime que haras el con item- decia shino casi en silencio

- bueno quiero vencer al jefe, pero me dijieron que habia un evento en el piso 11- decia kirito mientras revisaba su celular

- a la hora de siempre?- pregunto shino y kirito asistio con la cabeza- bueno hora de ir al aula

Luego de rechazar a mitad colegio, asuna ingreso al aula con liz, silica iba a otro grado menor. Vio su silla y la vio con cartas de felicitacion por su ascenso en el gremio y de paso algunos se le declaraba, ella se ponia algo cansada de esa rutina pero liz se burlaba. El profesor ingreso

- silencio hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor pase-decia el profesor

-hola me llamo kazuto-decia kirito para luego hacer la reverencia al frente de todos, el profesor le señalo su lugar, mientras caminaba escucho varios murmullos que iban de las chicas diciendole que era lindo, hasta los chicos que decian carne nueva

Asuna lo vio y se sorprendio ese chico que se choco era su nuevo compañero, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero los parlantes sonaron, eran las noticias del dia, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el encargado decia: "ahora denle un aplauso a la señorita asuna yuuki que obtuvo su ascenso como nueva vice comandate del principal gremio, gua la chica mas deseada ahora tiene mas popularidad". Luego de eso todos aplaudieron a una sonrojada asuna

-"asi que ella es destello veloz"- pensaba para si mismo kirito

Luego de la clase, asuna ingreso a sao y se topo que el jefe del gremio le propuso una mision importante

-señor me llamo?- decia asuna al frente del consejo

-si hoy hay un evento que da un item raro unico de clase dios no es necesario que te diga que lo necesitamos- decia un consejero

-clase dios?- pregunto asuna

-son armas de un poder increible, que puede incrementar los stas del usuario cien veces su poder, el item de hoy nadie sale de que se trata- dijo el jefe

- bueno lo obtendre- decia asuna antes de marcharse

El evento se estaba por realizar en el piso 11 sobre una montaña, habias muchos gremios de grandes y poderosos hasta pequeños. Ella contaba con solo 15 hombres, miraba a su alrededor y no veia al espadachin pero tenia que pensar una estrategia, no hubo tiempo un holograma aparecio y establecio que el evento se llamaria "atrapar al conejo" consistia en liberar un conejo y habia que atraparlo el primero en cazarlo con vida se llevaria el item. Antes de comenzar el conteo hubo un ataque del guild "ataud risueño"

-todavia no inicio el conteo del evento- decia un soldado

- nosotros queremos mas pk y mas experiencia luego el evento sera nuestro- decia su lider R.P

Todos los demas guild escaparon, asuna ordeno la retirada pero vio que varios de sus hombres cayeron en la lucha, ella salio para el bosque corrio mientras varios hombres la perseguian, eran demaciado para ella justo cayo, cuando penso que era su fin un chico la escondio atras de un arbusto

-shh guarda silencio- decia kirito que usaba una capucha de color negro asuna asintio

Veia a 10 hombres buscandola pero se toparon con otro personaje una chica con una lanza, los hombres la rodearon a la chica y se prepararon para atacar pero kirito salio a defenderla, mientras asuna estaba seguia en el arbusto

-dejenla en paz- kirito

-miren es el espadachin negro- decia un hombre

-asi que eres el que vencio a los dragones, te propongo un trato dejamos con vida a la chica pero tu te unes a nuestro guild- decia su lider R.P

-jamas los vencere yo mismo- kirito

-solo no creo- decia asuna sacando su estoque- "asi que eres el espadachin negro vere como pelea"

- dos contra 10 no podran- decia el lider

-shino ahora!- grito kirito,para luego ver como varias flechas iban para donde estaban los de ataud, en plena confuncion kirito libero a la chica y empezo la lucha

Asuna no se quedo atras y me empezo la pelea, para ser la primera vez que luchaban juntos se complementaban perfectamente no era necesario hablarse para lograr el cambio, cuando se dieron cuenta acabaron con todos menos con el jefe que salio del lugar

- ya se fueron- decia kirito al acercarse a la chica

- gracias..me llamo sachi- decia la chica alegre por su salvador

-bueno me voy todavia tengo que buscar al conejo- decia kirito pero sentio una espada en su espalda

- no te iras muestrame tu cara- decia asuna

-mm no lo creo- dijo kirito

Hizo un movimiento rapido le saco la espada a asuna y la sujeto de su cadera, los dos sentian la respiracion del otro muy cerca, la chica sentia como ardian sus mejillas y latia su corazon a una manera inusual, kirito a pesar de la capucha se acerco bastante a la cara de ella, asuna cerro sus ojos sintiendo como el le fuera a dar un beso

- suerte para la proxima- le dijo kirito para dejarla confundida y luego enojada

-kirito,mira lo que encontre- decia shino con el conejo en sus brazos pero al ver la cara de kirito se arrepintio ya que dijo su nombre

-dios shino, pero bueno conseguiste el item como lo hiciste?- kirito, mientras sachi y asuna veian al conejo brillar

-luego de acabar con esos, me sente saque una barra de pan y vino solo- decia shino para ver a kirito y los demas caer tipo anime

El conejo brillo y salio el holograma para felicitar a shino y le entrego el item, llamado "arco de los dioses"

- denme ese item- decia asuna pero kirito y shino saltaron

- no lo creo es mio- shino para luego usar el cristal para teletransportarse

Kirito y shino, probaron el arco y les encanto no necesitaba flechas, podian usar los elementos principales. Shino noto raro a kirito

-kirito estas enojado por haber dicho tu nombre?- decia shino

-no, me hubiera gustado que lo supieran mas adelante pero ya esta- decia kirito

-entonces por la chica sera?- decia shino y se ria por la cara de kirito

-no, no tampoco- decia kirito algo sonrojado

-bueno me voy,kirito, manaña te veo-decis shino mientras abrazaba su nuevo arco

Kirito tambien salio del juego y se puso a pensar, de porque su corazon latio de esa manera al estar cerca de asuna, se sintio bien al luchar con alguien tan fuerte y sin mas se puso a dormir, pero en su sueño seguia con la imagen de esa chica

Asuna volvio al cuartel, dio su informe al consejo mintio sobre la lucha que tuvo y que nunca vio el item. Se desconecto, vio la hora era momento de cenar, como siempre sola asi que le subieron la comida, al terminar se preparo la ducha pero su mente solo recordaba ese momento de la luchan con el espadachin, de lo bien que se sintio pelear a su lado pero sintio una sensacion rara al recordar lo que paso luego de la batalla cuando el se acerco a ella y tuvo su mano en su cadera, y la cercania de sus labios. Lo odiaba por hacerle eso era odio no? Pero se puso feliz al recordar su nombre "kirito"

-nos veremos pronto kirito y quiero la revancha- decia para si misma asuna antes de dormir

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren mas, dejen sus comentarios **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes **_

Asuna se levanto más feliz de lo usual, bajo y vio que solo estaba su desayuno pero más tarde su padre bajo a desayunar con ella. Cuando se preparo para dar la larga caminata para el colegio se topo con su amiga liz, quien ya tenía su característica sonrisa picara, ella ya sabía que seguro se entero de su encuentro con "_espadín negro"_

-bueno cuéntame todo- decía liz mientras sujetaba las manos de asuna y tenia cierto brillo en los ojos

-que te cuente que liz?- agrego asuna algo asustada por la cara de su amiga

-dios asuna como puedes ser así con tu mejor amiga! Que acaso no me ibas a contar la batalla de ayer, dime como es el? Es muy fuerte no?- pregunto liz, llenándole de preguntas a su amiga, mientras ella se movía para atrás

-pero como te enteraste? Y si obvio que te iba a contar pero más tarde- decía asuna tratando de sonar creíble ante su amiga

-mira- dijo liz, para luego sacar su celular donde estaba un foro contando la noticia

"_en una lucha sin precedentes, la mujer más fuerte del mundo SAO, el destello veloz unió fuerzas con el espadachín negro para salvar a una jugadora con el id de sachi del guild gatos negros de la luna llena, los dos jugadores desplegaron todas sus formas de combates frente a 10 hombres del guild ataúd risueño, que contaba con su líder R.P quien parece ser desapareció de la batalla luego de que derrotaron a sus hombres, el ítem denominado el arco de los dioses quedo en manos de el espadachín negro. La unión de estos dos grandes jugadores significara que el jugador más solitario de sao entrara al guild más poderoso o habrá algo mas entre ellos, si de ser cierto el primer caso significaría que el gremio los caballeros de la sangre tendrían entre sus filas a los tres jugadores más poderosos del mundo SAO ( Heathcliff, asuna y el espadachín negro); en el segundo caso sería un dolor desastroso para los hombres al perder a la chica más deseada de dicho mundo, sin más deseo que sea el primer caso" _

Asuna termino de leer el post y no sabía como reaccionar o como reaccionarían en su gremio, pero antes que nada tenía otro problema para luchar y ese era la curiosidad de su queridísima amiga liz, pero antes de hablarle fueron interrumpidas por una persona

-disculpe usted es asuna yuuki?- pregunto una chica tímidamente de pelo negro y algo corto

- si soy yo asuna yuuki y usted?- agrego asuna mientras al verla de cerca vio que era la chica de sao

- mucho gusto.. Soy sachi.. Usted con kirito- san me salvaron ayer en sao, se acuerda- dijo sachi mientras hacia una referencia hacia ella y liz

- si como estas? Y por favor no me digas por mi apellido dime asuna- agrego asuna mientras le sonría cortésmente

- hola soy la mejor amiga de asuna, liz, así que ella y el espadachín negro te salvaron, ven cuéntame todo en el camino- agrego liz mientras le agarro la mano a sachi y dejaba atrás a asuna

- y cuando me perdí de mis amigos, aparecieron esos hombres que querían mis puntos de experiencias e ítems o me matarían, cuando estaba por desconectarme apareció kirito- san y la señorita asuna y me salvaron- agrego sachi felizmente

Asuna escucho cada palabra pero algo no le gustaba, la forma en que sachi decía el nombre de él, lo decía de una forma que a ella le molestaba pero no sabía porque- dime sachi porque le dices kirito-san lo conoces?- agrego asuna

-la verdad que no, pero me encantaría conocerlo- decía sachi con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso impulso a que asuna apreté fuertemente sus manos que solo vio liz

-bueno sachi nos tenemos que ir al aula un gusto conocerte- decía liz para despedirse de ella

-señorita asuna, luego tengo que hablar con usted sobre un guild que quiere unirse con el suyo para derrotar al jefe del piso- agrego sachi

-cual guild?- agrego asuna desconcertada por la actitud de la chica

-se llama "_Fuurinkazan", _son muy fuertes créame- dijo la chica para luego irse

Mientras tanto, un chico de cabello negro caminaba con su pequeña hermana del mismo color de cabello suguha y su amiga de batallas shino. Kirito caminaba mientras escuchaba música y con su mente en las nubes o pensando en cierta guerrera, mientras que las chicas hablan de la batalla de ayer y del nuevo ítem

-dime shino que clase de ítem ganaron?- pregunto suguha

-bueno es un ítem clase dios, es un arco que no necesitan flechas- respondió shino

- que no necesitan flecha, como es eso?- pregunto sin saber suguha

-es un ítem clase dios, jamás se rompe y pensando la forma de la flecha lo puedo usar, además puedo hacer flechas de fuego, agua, hielo, viento y los demás elementos- agrego shino con cierto orgullo y gestos

- de enserio, por dios shino serás la mejor arquera y más poderosa de sao- decía suguha con alegría por su amiga

- si además puedo agregarle el ojo del halcón y tendré una gran visión- agrego shino mientras en su cabeza imaginaba el poder que tenía

-escuchaste eso one chan?- giro para hablarle a su hermano pero lo noto muy distraído

-déjalo desde ayer luego de la batalla que esta así, parece ser que una chica le gusto- agrego shino, restándole importancia a la actitud de kirito

- una chica? Cual chica?- pregunto suguha muy curiosa

-esta chica mira le saque una foto a ellos dos- agrego shino mientras le mostraba la foto de kirito y asuna de cuando el la agarro por su cadera

- pásame la foto shino por favor- propuso suguha

Kirito, llego y se sentó al final del salón, asuna llego más tarde ya que había varios chicos en la entrada esperando por ella, va en realidad querían saber si salía con ese guerrero. Había chicos jugadores de sao o simples vendedores de información que sabían si era sobre asuna seguro que vendían por cantidad. Luego de deshacer de todos pudo entrar, al irse a su lugar cruzo miradas con kirito, los dos sintieron como su corazón latía más fuerte y además una pequeña descarga paso por todo sus cuerpos. Pero la clase inicio y los dos tuvieron que mirar para otro lado

Suguha entro al salón con shino, la chica a pesar de ser nueva tenía varias amigas, entre ellas silica, argo y sachi

-hola chicas, como están?- pregunto suguha al grupo de chicas

-bien te presento a argo, es una jugadora de sao también- respondió silica

-bueno, jugadora no exactamente sino que vendo información – agrego argo, shino puso una cara de pocas amigas

-además sachi nos estaba contando como el espadachín la salvo de los malos de ataúd risueño- agrego silica a ver la cara de shino por argo

- de enserio sachi y como es el?- pregunto suguha

- la verdad que es increíble, me gustaría conocerlo en persona- respondió con cierta alegría y con la cara sonrojada sachi

-claro- respondió shino dándole poco interés

Luego de las clases todos tomaron su respectivo camino, asuna llego y se conecto al instante. Al llegar al cuartel general, preparo y ajusto a los soldados que la junto les dios, 45 hombres de variado nivel eran muy poco para la misión que ella tenía que ejecutar sin contar que su amiga les preparo y mejoro las armaduras pero no podía luchar contra un jefe de piso con esos hombres y en esas condiciones. Se recostó y se puso a pensar un plan pero su mente volvía al día del encuentro con "kirito" sabia su nombre pero sabía que seguro bloqueo su nombre en la búsqueda de personajes, si tan solo supiera quién es iría a hablar con él, pero su rostro se torno de un rojo furioso al imaginarse a ella hablando con él, sin más se saco esa idea de la cabeza y localizo al guild que sachi le había dicho, mientras su asistente los mando a llamar ella revisaba la información de ese gremio, poseían experiencia en luchas contra jefes pero su líder era algo raro pero no podía negarse a pedirle alianza

-buenas noches caballeros- decía asuna en forma seria

-tú eres asuna el destello veloz- decía Klein con casi lagrimas en los ojos

- hum, si pero- agrego asuna a ver la actitud del líder de ese gremio

- no lo puedo creer! Firmes, soy Klein un samurái, 22 años, estoy soltero y ya peliamos con otros jefes- contesto Klein con reverencia

-"no era necesario lo de soltero" si estoy enterada por eso te ofrezco una alianza, así derrotamos al jefe del piso 12, aceptas?- decía asuna tratando de volver al tema en cuestión

-encantado, ofreceré mi vida por la suya señorita, dígame usted esta soltera- decía Klein haciendo otra reverencia pero luego se acerco a ella para preguntarle

-jefe acuérdese que parece que ella tiene un romance con el espadachín negro- agrego unos de los sujetos del guild

-maldito kirito!- decía Klein mientras apretaba fuerte su puño

-esperen no estoy con nad.. espera tú conoces a kirito?- asuna trato de explicar esa noticia pero escucho el nombre del espadachín

-si los dos empezamos juntos pero cuando se creó la función de los gremios el prefiero irse solo- explicaba más tranquilo Klein

-klein te daré el 60% de las ganancias si puedes llevar a kirito a la pelea con el jefe dentro de dos días- decía asuna

Klein se quedo asombrado al escuchar la proposición de ella, era mucho dinero en sao ese porcentaje- entonces es verdad que kirito y tu están.?

-no, no solo digo porque.. el es un jugador muy fuerte y no sabes como es ese jefe solo eso- respondió asuna algo nerviosa

Luego de acordar el plan, ese gremio se retiro. Asuna pensaba que lo podría volver a ver a el pero no sabía porque imaginarse peleando los dos juntos la ponía de tan buen humor. Kirito por su parte había aceptado con mucho pesar acompañar a klein a esa aventura sin saber que la volveria a ver a ella

Al día siguiente, argo se mantenía muy nerviosa tenia que hablar con suguha y shino

-chicas necesito un gran favor – agrego argo

-que favor?- decían sino y suguha

-necesito la foto de kirito con asuna- agrego argo, sorprendiendo a las chicas

-pero nosotras no tenemos eso- decía shino

-claro que si, lo vi en tu celular suguha, por favor a cambio les dare un ítem- decía argo

- pero como lo sabes- decía suguha, aunque ya sabia la respuesta

- ponerlo de fondo de pantalla no es una buena ideas suguha- decía argo con algo de burla, mientras shino no podía creer la tontería de su amiga

- bueno pero que ítem- decía shino

-las alas de ra, yo no digo nada sobre la identidad de kirito ok?- decía argo luego de explicarle que era ese item

-mm trato hecho pero de nosotras no lo supiste ok?- agregaron las chicas

Asuna como nunca llego tarde al colegio, le parecía raro que nadie le este molestando, a lo lejos vio el grupo que siempre que parecía que estaban llorando no les dio importancia, al abrir la puerta de su salón noto que todos y todas la miraban a ella. Vio que su amiga liz no llego le mando un mensaje y ella le respondió "no iré, tengo mucho trabajo en sao nos vemos en dos días", suspiro al ver la respuesta. Cuando la clase transcurrió a lo mas bien llego las noticias, como siempre eran referidas al colegio pero al final decían:

"_parece que hay una noticia tremenda recientemente en el mundo sao, donde los hombres se verán muy afectados y varias mujeres también, de que hablamos? Pues de la ultima noticia de la foto en donde se ve muy enamorados a asuna con el espadachín negro"_

Asuna escucho eso y sin pensarlo entro a los foros del colegio, sao y en todos estaba su nombre con la foto en que kirito la toma de la cintura. Ahora entendía porque todos estaban así, a la hora del recreo se vio rodeada de chicos tristes, mujeres enojadas y vendedores de información pidiéndole la primicia, salió corriendo de ese lugar hasta la azoteo, donde se encontraba kirito sentado solo. El también vio las noticias por su parte nadie sabia de su identidad pero igual deseaba estar solo mas que nada para pensar quien fue el que saco esa foto. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar pero se rompió el lazo cuando una voz roncosa llamo la atención de ella

-me puedes explicar esto?- decía un chico de cabello anaranjado de varios puntas

-que quieres? Kibaou- pregunto asuna a ese chico colíder del gremio "la armada"

-explicaciones, acuérdate que tú serás mía- decía kibaou mientras sujetaba el diario y agarraba del brazo a asuna

-suéltame, me lastimas- decía asuna asustada por la violencia del chico

-suéltala- decía kirito al sujetar el brazo del chico

-tú no te metas, o que quieres pelear?- decía kibaou con bastante enojo

-suéltala te dije- dijo kirito para luego darle una patada que alejo a ese chico de asuna

Kibaou se levanto y trato de pegarle a kirito pero él supo esquivar esos golpes para luego aplicarle una patada, el chico enojado saco una navaja y trato de atacar a kirito pero el chico mantuvo la hoja de la navaja entre sus manos, kirito aprovecho el poco espacio que había entre ellos para aplicarle un cabezazo, kibaou se alejo con cierto dolor en las costillas y la frente. Asuna se acerco a kirito para ver su mano, le salía mucha sangre, ella se puso a llorar pidiéndole perdón y el solo la abrazo. Asuna se sorprendió de ese gesto pero no rompió ese abrazo se sentía el sonido del corazón de kirito le hacia recordar a ese espadachín

Gracias por los comentarios, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo

Adios


	3. Chapter 3

Los dos seguian abrazados, con pensamientos muy diferentes asuna no podia mirarlo a la cara apenas lo conocia y el le salvo la vida, puso su vida en riesgo y la defendio se noto que no sabia que kibaou era un loco que podia hacer cualquier cosa, en cambio kirito no entendia porque su cuerpo se movio con tanta rabia luego que ese sujeto la agarrara de esa forma, por momentos no podia creer que la guerrera mas fuerte de sao tuviera miedo de ese sujeto

-_oye sera mejor ir a la enfermeria a que te curen la mano_- decia asuna con cabeza agacha

-_mm si tienes razon, pero me puedes decir donde queda_?- respondio kirito algo timido

-_si kazuto_- decia asuna mirandolo a los ojos, produciendo una sensacion placida en ambos

Caminaron hasta la enfermeria, kirito hablo con la doctora y le mintio sobre su accidente, mientras asuna seguia afuera a pesar de que no tenia nada que hacer ahi se quedo esperandolo, la doctora le entrego una nota por si habia problemas con el profesor. Los dos se sentaron en una banca mientras tomaban unas bebidas, kirito se miraba la mano la sentia molesta ahora tenia que tratar de explicarle a su hermana y a shino. Asuna lo miraba de reojo

-_kazuto porque me quisiste salvar_?- decia asuna rompiendo el hielo

-_la verdad porque no es lindo ver como un novio maltrata a su novia_- respondio kirito con cierto dolor al decir novio

- _kibaou no es mi novio, era como mi amigo pero cambio_-decia asuna con algo de tristeza

-_son amigos, como que cambio?-_ agrego kirito

-_si fuimos amigos, y un dia se me declaro me dijo que me ama que pero le dije que no sentia lo mismo_- agrego asuna

- _y que paso luego_?- kirito

- _se volvio distante conmigo, dijo que no podia ser mi amigo que tarde o temprano yo seria suya_- decia asuna muy triste

-_oye no estes mal, mira yo sere tu amigo y te protegere si?-_ decia kirito algo con tristeza peor no sabia porque

-_si kazuto sere tu amiga_- asuna con una sonrisa fingida le dolia decirle amigo lo sentia raro

Los dos se despidieron, kirito se encontro con suguha y shino en la esquina, le explico lo de la mano aunque no le creia ninguna dejaron el tema asi. Luego de varios minutos shino sentia que alguien los estaba siguiendo, vio a tres motos no tan lejos, seguian caminando cuando en una esquina oscura una de las motos acelero con direccion a suguha

-_suguha_!- grito shino pero kirito habia sacado a las dos del camino

-_malditos que quieren_?- decia kirito con bastante enojo

Las demas motos se unieron y de ahi bajaron en total 6 hombres, entre ellos kibaou mas enojado que nunca, kirito lo vio y se puso adelante de su hermana y su amiga

-_kibaou deja a ellas que se marchen_- decia kirito

-_no lo creo niño, te metiste con la chica equivocada, asi que elige tu hermana o tu amiga_- decia kibaou mientras los demas sonrian

- _esto es entre tu y yo_- decia kirito mas nervioso

- _no lo creo niño ya te dije elegi tu hermana o tu amiga, tienes 5 segundos_- decia kibaou acercadose a kirito para pegarle en la cara

- _y tu tienes 3 segundo para irte o te las veras conmigo_- los demas giraron para ver a un hombre morocho enorme con cara de pocos amigos

_-agil_!- decian shino y suguha feliz por la llegada de su amigo

- _hum veo que no sabes contar grandote, somos 6 contra 2_- decia kibaou con burla, agil silvo y llegaron varias personas mas

-_veo que cambio la cosa no_?- decia Agil con risa burlona, kibaou dejo a kirito y se alejo, agil lo agarro de la remera a kibaou- _me llego a enterar que volviste a tocar a el o peor a alguna de ellas te encontrare_- decia Agil con furia

Luego el morocho los llevo hasta su casa, shino atendio a kirito por su ojo mientras suguha preparaba la cena, ninguno decia nada y eso la incomodaba a ella

- _y bueno que te dio a cambio argo_?- decia kirito

_-que cosa? Quien es argo?-_ respondia de forma veloz y nerviosa shino

-_shino se que tu tenias la foto esa y seguro que la cambiaste por algo valioso_- decia kirito mientras miraba por la ventana

- _como odio cuando no te puedo mentir, si se la cambie por las alas de Ra_- decia shino preocupada por la reaccion de kirito

- _y cuando pensabas decirme_?- kirito respondia de manera divagante

_- pero como sabes de argo_?- decia shino

- _no es necesario decirte eso, preparate que mañana mataremos al jefe del piso del 12_- decia kirito mientras pensaba

Al dia siguiente, asuna desde temprano planeaba la estrategia de la derrota del jefe, ya contaba con los hombres y las mejoras de las armaduras eran perfectas, klein le cumplio con lo prometido y llevaria a kirito, una sonrisa le salio en el rostro al pensar en él. Llego la hora, el punto del encuentro seria el pueblo central del piso 12 los hombres escucharon las ordenes de asuna, segun la informacion se enfrentarian a un gigante con cara de leon poseedor de un mazo gigante, y tenia cuatro estatuas guerreras de guardapaldas. Klein llego con 10 hombres mas de lo acordado, llega sonrio tratando de buscar al espadachin negro pero no aparecia, sentia una terrible tristeza

-_asuna traje algunos hombres mas por si acaso- _decia klein con orgullo

_- si, ya vi, mejor asi no sufrimos tantas bajas_- decia asuna tratando de sonar normal

-_bueno le dare los planes a mis hombres, luego entramos_- klein lo miro y entendio todo- _ah y descuida el vendra_

_-hum, gracias_- decia con una pequeña sonrisa

-"_demonios kirito, como hiciste para conseguir semejante chica asi, quiero una novia no se vale"_- pensaba klein con varias lagrimas

-_bueno todos saben el plan, cinco grupos pequeños los del costado se encargaran de loa guardias, los otros tres grupos atacaremos por rotacion, no quiero ningun heroe entendido_?- decia asuna bantante seria

-_entendido_- respondieron todos

Al entrar se prendieron varias antorchas, y se hizo presente el jefe la informacion era verdad tenia los guardias y su arma era el martillo. La lucha comenzo los dos grupos se encargaron de los guardias y los demas fueron por el jefe, la lucha se volvio dura y larga quedaban pocos soldados atras y el boss segui con mucha vida, asuna giro para ver que un grupo no tenia gente y el guardia la ataco ella pudo esquivar y matarlo pero el boss lanzo su mazo contra ella, en un acto de puro reflejo su ayudante corrio y la empujo lejos haciendo que el golpe se lo lleve el, ella quedo aturdida sin poder escuchar nada, vio como klein trato de acercarse a ella pero un guardia lo detuvo, miro para arriba y vio el pie del boss bajando para aplastarla

-" _voy a morir, fin del juego, mi primera mision y fue un fracaso encima no pude volver a pelear a tu lado kirito_"-pensaba asuna

Pero antes que el boss ataque, una flecha fue directo a su ojo. Asuna sintio unos brazos que la sacaban de ese lugar, cuando abrio los ojos lo vio a ese espadachin negro con su capucha

-_estas bien_?- le pregunto kirito

- _si, si "mas que bien_"- dijo asuna, se levanto para peliar

-_lo siento por la tardanza klein_- decia shino que volaba con unas alas de angel , con su arco dorado y tenia un ojo distinto al otro

-_shino eres tu_?- decia klein, su amiga parecia un angel, dejo a varios atonitos

- _si tonto, porque me miras haci_?- decia shino algo timida por la mirada de klein

-_estas fenomenal_- decia klein y varios murmuran lo hermosa que era

-_baka_- respondio shino dandose vuelta para que no le miren su rostro rojo

-_bueno, vamos a acabar con el boss, klein refuerza, shino usa el arco a los pies flechas de hielo, arriba flechas de fuego o de rayos, destello y yo_-kirito no puro terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido

-_asuna, destello no, dime asuna_- agrego con una sonrisa, haciendo que kirito se la quede mirando como un total enamorado

-_hum continuamos-_decia shino al ver a los tortolitos

-_bueno, klein refuerzo shino coberturas desde el cielo, asuna y yo lucharemos_-agrego kirito con una sonrisa

-_no mueras, todavia tengo que vencerte perder el item no fue facil_- decis asuna

-_espero que sepas seguirme el ritmo_- decis kirito haciendo que asuna haga un tierno puchero

La batalla empezo, shino tiro flechas de hielo al pie del boss, kirito ataco a su mano y asuna lo reemplazo, cuando el jefe ataco con su mazo klein lo detuvo, ahora asuna ataco su cabeza mientras kirito aplicaba un combo de 6 golpes para luego alejarse y dejar que shino lance unas lluvias de flechas de fuego. Asuna y kirito luchaban como uno, realizaban el cambio a la perfeccion y los dos lo sabian, en un momento asuna ataco la cabeza y quedo suspendida en el aire dandole una situacion para que el boss haga su mejor ataque, pero kirito se metio absorviendo el ataque con su espada todos viean como el ataque del boss iba aplastando lentamente al espadachin.

Asuna lo vio en peligro y a pesar de la poca vida que mantenia trato de ir a su ayuda pero shino la detuvo

-_dejame, si no hacemos algo va a morir_- decia asuna con mucho miedo

-_hum no conoces a kirito_-decia shino con una sonrisa

Asuna vio que kirito dejo su espada en el piso mientras se cargaba y en un rapido movimiento subio por el brazo del boss para bajar por el otro lado y poder levantar su espada que ya tenia suficiente skill, para luego cortarle la cabeza y por fin matar al jefe

- _woaw increible_-decia una emocionada asuna

- _fanfarron-_decis klein para luego ser golpeado por shino

Luego de semejante batalla, todos fueron a un bar para celebrar las miradas iban para asuna, kirito y shino ya que las alas le daban un toque angelical. Los hombres de klein y entre ellos él tambien hacia alargue de como mataron al boss, mientras los otros tres se quedaron un una mesa, shino se sentia que estorbaba asi que se levanto pero ninguno de los dos hablaban

- _que esto no te haga olvidar que tenemos un duelo_-decia asuna

- _descuida te esperare que seas mas fuerte asi es mas divertido_-decis kirito haciendola enojar a asuna

-_para que sepas soy la guerrera mas fuerte de sao_-decia asuna con un enojo mientras mas se acercaba a el

- _eso lo veremos cuando peleemos_- decis kirito, cortando distancia entre ellos

Los dos no se dieron cuenta pero estaban mas cerca, los dos podian sentir la respiracion del otro, sus bocas buscaban una razon para no acercarse mas, pero las conversaciones de los demas los hicieron volver a la realidad, comentarios de varian desde "_viste que salen son parejas_", "_maldito espadachin_", "_te matare asuna_". Los escucharon eso y sin mas se pusieron colorados, kirito salio afuera pero antes de eso agarro la mano de asuna y la llevo consigo. Muerta de la verguenza estaba ella pero le daba una sensacion hermosa al estar junto con él pero haci como comenzo termino cuando una chica se acerco a ellos

-_hola kirito san_-decia sachi,miro la mano de kirito y se puso triste al ver que estaban de la mano con asuna

-_em hola, como estas_?-decia kirito sin soltarse con asuna,

Pero a la chica le dejaron un mensaje del gremio por eso se solto y se alejo para escucharlo, cuando volvio para donde estaban se topo que sachi abrazaba a kirito con muchas ganas, le dio tanto enojo y para empeorar sachi le dio un beso en el cachete a kirito, asuna sentia una ira tremenda a tal punto que sin saber su mano estaba en su estoque pero se tranquilizo no sabia porque sentia esas sensaciones, giro y empezo a caminar para pensar dejandolos nuevamente a ellos solos. Camino hasta un estanque, se arrodillo mientras metia una mano en el agua

-"_que me pasa con el_"?- pensaba asuna mientras jugaba en el agua

-_veo que querias estar sola_- kirito llegando a ese estanque

-_si como me encontraste_?- asuna

-_dime que te sucede_?- kirito al sentarse cerce de ella

-_nada, mejor vete con tus admiradoras_- decia algo celosa asuna

-_hum, asuna mirame_- decia kirito, la luz de la luna le daba un reflejo al rostro de asuna increible que el no supo aguantar mas

-_que suce_..- asuna no termino de hablar porque kirito le agarro el rostro y la beso, se separaron por falta de aire, asuna giro su cabeza pars ocultar su rostro rojo _-oye-_ le dijo para que el girara

-_que suce_..- esta vez asuna lo hizo callar pero con un cachetazo dejando a un kirito sorprendido

-_quien te crees para besarme asi_? _imaginate si alguien hubiera visto, todos pensarian que somos pareja, te tengo que recordar que solo quiero la pelea_- preguntaba una enojada pero alegre asuna

Kirito giro su rostro y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso de nuevo, al principio ella lo golpeo pero al final termino respondiendole el beso, asuna se separo y lo vio a los ojos no sabia que decir

-_es hora que me vaya, celosa_- decia kirito, esperando la reaccion que el buscaba y lo logro

-_celosa? Te odio kirito, mejor vete antes que saque mi estoque_- decia asuna tratando de sonar enojada, mientras su cara seguia roja

- _Esta bien pero antes dime, te gustaron los besos_?- le pregunto kirito cerca de la oreja de ella, poniendola mas nerviosa

-_esos llamas besos, tuve mejores_- asuna mentia era su primer beso en sao y el que mas le gusto

-_oye mira te buscan_-kirito le señalo para el otro lado, asuna miro y no encontro a nadie

-_no hay nadie all_..- asuna no termino la frase porque kirito le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-_ese fue de despedida, celosa_- decia kirito pars desconectarse y dejando a una molesta asuna

-_kirito ven aqui_!- gritaba asuna mientras cargaba el skill de su estoque

Pero el chico se habia ido, ella toco sus labios no podia creer lo que el le hizo LA BESO A ELLA, era increible el descaro que tenia ese chico nadia la habian besado y él tuvo el coraje de hacerlo, dios como lo odiaba, o lo queria? No, no lo odiaba. Gruño y se fue andar su reporte al gremio. Lo que ninguno de ellos vio es que un vendedor de informacion tomo la imagen del beso de ellos. Mientras kirito bajo para cenar y se topo que Agil y suguha habian preparado la cena, shino ya estaba alli

-_oye kirito apresurate_- decia agil mientras le daba un tazon de arroz

-_si perdon me retrase por algo_- decia kirito al sentarse

- _y ese algo tiene nombre asuna no_?- decia shino en tono de burla

- _y tu shino tienes nuevos admiradores por las alas no_?- agrego kirito

_-baka_- decia bastante roja shino

-_he asuna? Alas? de que me estoy perdiendo_-agrego Agil

-_bueno kirito le gusta una chica asuna y ella tambien le gusta mi hermano, shino tiene 3 items, las alas de Ra; el ojo del halcon y el arco de los dioses y las alas le dan un toque mas angelical y volvio locos a todos_- respondio suguha de modo tranquilo

- _y tu como sabes todo eso_? _Y tan rapido_?- gritaron kirito y shino

-_argo_- volvio a responder suguha mientras le daba el tazon a agil por mas, dejando mas enojada a shino

-_cuando dices asuna, te refieres al destello veloz_?- pregunto Agil

-_si, la vice comandante del gremio los caballeros de la sangre_- decia suguha

-_deberias dejar de juntarte con argo_- decia shino con cara de enfadado

_-je je_- agregaba suguha con risa nerviosa

Mientras tanto en el piso 7, mas precisamente en el cuartel del gremio "_la armada",_ uno de sus lideres veia las noticias de su querida guerrera se lo notaba feliz por lo fuerte que era pero toda su felicidad se fue cuando vio la foto de kirito llevandola de la mano y mas cuando vio el beso entre ellos, sin mas reunio a su elite de guerreros

-_muchachos necesito su ayuda, quiero que maten al espadachin negro-_decia kibaou

Al dia siguente, asuna se levanto porque su celular no dejaba de sonar por lo menos faltaba media hora para levantarse vio que tenia llamadas perdidas y miles de mensajes no entendia porque pero una duda le hizo entrar al foro de sao y ahi se entero todo habia la noticia que la involucraba :

_Hoy 13 de diciembre es el dia mas triste de la gente de sao, la señorita asuna y el espadachin negro hicieron oficial su relacion, luego de derrotar al jefe del piso 12 se los vio a los dos en el bar con otro gremio. Varios testigos nos dijieron que estaban de buen humor y muy romanticos a pesar de varios murmullos los dos salieron juntos de la mano pero la imagen mas dolorosa fue tomada por una fuente confiable y alli se los ve muy enamorados a los dos- la imagen era la del segundo beso donde asuna le responde el beso- vale decir que el espadachin tiene mas que un gremio atras suyo tanto como para reclutarlo o para eliminarlo y tal parece que el señor de la guerra kibaou le puso precio a su cabeza eso quiere decir que los guilds ataud risueño, la alianza dragones divinos, la armadany si se confirma, como si parece ser, la relacion de ellos tendra a varios personajes atras de él._

_Pero el destello tampoco la tiene facil, el espadachin posee gran numeros de admiradoras mujeres encima que el no muestra su rostro eso que no incluimos a la nueva diosa shino. _

_En fin debemos hacerno la idea de verlos mas juntos, aunque duela"_

Asuna leyo eso, ya imaginaba lo que seria el colegio y lo que seria su amiga. Sin mas suspiro y propuso bañarse, en plena ducha recordo el beso aunque fue todo virtual lo sentia tan bien ese calor que se produjo cuando junto los labios de él, su corazon latia como nunca

-"_desearia volver a probarlo, dios no no que estoy pensando, lo odio_"- se repetia asuna tratando de creerselo ella misma

Kirito caminaba hacia el colegio mientras su hermana le leia el post a shino, que la hacia sonrojar por las palabras que decia como "diosa", "nueva mujer deseada" y otras palabras, él agradecia que su identidad nadie lo sabia porque si un rumor hizo semejante problema no se queria imaginar lo que seria el colegio ahora

Y llegaron al colegio, asuna y kirito, era como lo imaginaron lleno de chicos y chicas pidiendo por ella iban desde ofrecerle items, dinero o cualquier cosa para que ella diera la primicia, contara como es kirito, separarse de él y otras cosas mas.

Realmente estaba sin poder hablar, la gente la rodeaba y no la dejaba caminar se desesperaba por salir de ahi y su peticion fue respondida por su nuevo amigo kazuto

-_lo siento gente, asuna tiene que acompañarme_- decia kirito mientras agarraba la mano de asuna y salieron a correr mientras eran perseguidos

Luego del intenso escape, los dos terminaron en la azotea del colegio

-_puff costo perderlos_- decia una agitada asuna- _gracias kazuto_

-_de nada, para eso son los amigos_- decia kirito, cuando dijo amigos sintio un dolor

-"_tu mirada se me hace familiar_"- pensaba asuna cuando vio a los ojos a kazuto

-_quieres contarme que sucede porque eres tan especial_?-pregunto kirito, rompiendo el incomodo silencio

_-soy una famosa jugadora del mundo sao, pertenezco al gremio mas fuerte y me buscan por mi supuesta relacion con un jugador_- decia asuna mientras trataba de no hacer contacto visual con él

- _debes ser muy fuerte en ese juego entonces_- decia kirito mientras miraba la puerta qu se abria

-_asuna podemos hablar_?-decia sachi con cara media enojada

-_si dime, que sucede sachi_- agrego asuna, aunque sabia cual era el tema

-_es cierto que sales con kirito san?_- pregunto sin perder tiempo sachi

-_no, no es lo que parece_- decia asuna, kirito no entendia porque sachi se interesaba si era verdad o no

- _y a ti no te importaria si me declaró a kirito san?_- decia sachi con la cara sonrojada pero bastante decidida

-"_obvio que si me molestaria, digo no si lo odio_"- pensaba asuna, mientras kirito no podia creer lo que escuchaba

-_asuna?-_decia sachi preocupada por la respuesta de ella

-_si digo no, puedes declarte ante él_-decia asuna

Dejo a una sachi feliz pero ella como kirito se sentian mal por razones que no podian entender, los dos fueron al aula sin dirigirse la palabra. La chica recibió un email de la junta del gremio que luego se ponga en linea

Asuna estaba al frente de la junta, se sentia como si fuera a recibir un castigo

-_asuna, te llamamos para que nos expliques esto-_ decia Heathcliff mientras le mostraba el post

-_es todo mentira señor, hice una alianza con el gremio "Fuurinkazan" y su lider conoce al espadachin negro por eso se unio a nosotros para derrotar al boss_- decia asuna

- _y tu tienes relacion con él?-_ pregunto uno de la mesa

-_no señor, pero surge algun problema si fuera lo contrario_?- pregunto asuna

-_hum, ninguno, puedes retirarte asuna_-decia su lider

Asuna salio y se desconecto necesitaba a su amiga liz, por eso salio para su casa mientras la charla seguia en el gremio

-_señor que haremos si resulta que tienen una relacion con el espadachin?_- pregunto uno de la mesa al lider

-_hum seria complicado, ese jugador traera problemas asuna tendrá que elegir si él o su gremio_- decia Heathcliff

Mientras tanto, kirito luchaba con un elefante negro en realidad ayudaba a shino a crear nuevos combos para sus items, pero sintio la presencia de un jugador

-_sea quien seas sal ahora_- decia kirito mientras se ponia en forma de defensa

-_vaya, vaya eres bueno espadachin negro_-decia un hombre con una armadurs liviana y con el logo del gremio de la armada

-_que quieres_?-decia kirito pero sabia lo que buscaba

-_antes que nada soy gabriel y vengo a matarte por encargó de mi lider kibaou_-decia el guerrero al sacar su lanza y un escudo- preparate-agrego

-_espera, shino no te interpongas_-decia kirito al ponerse en modo de ataque-_ahora si_-agrego

Gabriel no entendia a quien le dijo eso pero al levantar su mirada se topo que a unos 50 metros una hermosa guerrera le apuntaba con sus flechas

La pelea comenzo, gabriel parecia que estaba estudiando a kirito no lo atacaba a fondo y esperaba que él viniera no lo veia como un gran peleador parecia que le hicieron mucha fama, llego el punto que gabriel se canso y lanzo un ataque combo que mando a lo lejos a kirito

-_hum, eres pura invencion no sabes pelear me decepcionas pero bueno acabare contigo en el proximo ataque_- decia gabriel muy confiado

-_veo que quieres pelear en serio_-decis kirito con la barra de vida llena dejando a su rival sin poder creerlo

-_pero como te di uno de mis mejores combos, deberias estar casi muerto_- decia gabriel muy enfadado

- _te peleare enserio ahora_-decia kirito al ponerse en modo de ataque

- _de este combo no sobreviviras_-dijo gabriel antes del lanzarse al ataque

Kirito esquivo todos los golpes, y con solo unos golpes dejo a su rival casi sin vida. Se acerco a el y puso su espada en su cuello

-_creo que gane y dile a tu lider que pronto nos veremos_- luego de decirle se dio vuelta y se marcho kirito

Asuna llego a la casa de liz, su amiga la recibio con los brazos abiertos y se pusieron a hablar pero antes liz le mostro las nuevas armaduras en que estuvo trabajando.

-_dime asuna que pasa_?- decia liz

-_lo odio, lo odio_- repetia asuna mientras apretaba su mano

- _a quien, primero tranquilizate y cuentame todo_- decia liz para tranquilizarla

Asuna le conto todo, la batalla, su nueva amistad con kazuto, la intencion del gremio en su vida personal y la actitud de sachi

-_bueno de todo entiendo pero porque te molesta lo de sachi_-decia liz al no entender ese enojo

-_que no puede ser tan descarada, como viene y me dice eso_?- decia asuna enfadada

- _pero porque?_ Algo no me estas contando asuna y quiero saberlo- decia liz

-_bueno luego de la batalla, yo... me beseconkirito_- decia rápidamente asuna

-_jaja vuelve a decirlo mas despacio_- decia liz con risa

-_me... bese con kirito_- decis asuna sonrojada

-_que! Pero como te olvidaste de contarme eso a tu querida amiga_!- decia liz ofendida

- _el me beso,le pegue volvio a besarme y esa vez le respondi_- decia asuna mas sonrojada aun

- _jajaja ahora entiendo porque tu enojo con sachi_- decia liz al saber la verdad

- _porque_?- pregunto asuna

-_te gusta kirito-_ decia liz seriamente

-_no, no yo lo odio_- decia asuna con gestos de negacio

-_dime cuando sachi te dijo eso que sentiste_?- pregunto liz

- _ganas de clavarle mi estoque_- decia asuna con cara de enfado al imaginarse la situacion de sachi con kirito

-_jaja y como te sientes cuando te beso kirito, dime la verdad_- decia liz seria

- _se sintio tan bien y senti una sensacion de que nunca se termine_- decia asuna

-_caso resuelto te gusta kirito por eso lo odias_- decia liz

-_no amiga,debes dejar de ver tantas novelas_- decia asuna

-_piensalo, lo besaste y te sentiste bien seguro que piensas en ese beso y ademas cuando te imaginas a sachi cerca de el te pones celosa osea que_- decia liz al ver que asuna entendio

-_que me gusta kirito, por eso lo odio_!-decia asuna al confirmar lo que decis su amiga

-_caso resuelto_- decia liz mientras hacia gestos de orgullo

-"_ahora que hare, como tengo que actuar con el ahora_"- pensaba asuna

-_oye estas bien_?-decia liz

-_si gracias amiga_- agrego asuna con una sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4

-oye kirito eso no fue muy arriesgado?- preguntaba shino mientras guardaba sus alas

-no, kibaou hace rato que me viene buscando- decia kirito al revisar su espada

-pero es muy peligroso, no vendra solo sino que vendra con todo su ejercito- decia shino preocupada

-shino, no te preocupes cuando él venga lo derrotare- decia kirito luego de darle una sonrisa que la tranquilizo a la chica

-bueno igual te protegere desde el cielo- decia shino mostrando su arco

Al dia siguiente, asuna se levantó con muchos animos parece que la charla con su amiga surgio efecto, se preparo para el colegio pero solo tenia su mente en sao y en kirito solo que ahora surgio otro problema en su cabeza como se acercaria al espadachin, no sabia quien era en verdad ni vio su rostro, por klein? No de solo pensar en ese samurai le producia un escalofrio por el cuerpo, se le hacia complicado la forma de volver a verlo, solo le quedaba luchar contra el boss o la busqueda de un item pero no eso le costaria mucho tiempo ademas se acordo que no era la unica que estaba atras de el ya que cientos de chicas lo buscaban para retarlo a un duelo o para salir con el, quien no saldria con el? Con todo esa aptitud de rebelde que hacia delirar a cualquiera y con esos labios.. Asuna borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza se estaba desviando del tema, largo un enorme suspiro tenia que encontrar a kirito pero quien la ayudaria? Y ahi fue cuando recordo que el espadachin siempre estaba con esa chica de cabello celeste, sin mas salio disparada para el colegio sabia donde buscar informacion de ella

Mientras tanto en el colegio, kibaou apretaba con furia una lata de gaseosa mientras escuchaba el relato de su amigo gabriel sobre la pelea que mantuvo con kirito

-di lo mejor que pude mis combos, todo pero me vencio perdon- decia el chico avergonzado

-hum, descuida el culpable soy yo- decia kibaou con voz tranquila

-de enserio estoy perdonado?- decia el chico

-el culpable soy yo por darle tanto poder a un inutil como ti en mi gremio, alejate ya eres en renegado- decia kibaou mientras miraba con desprecio a su amigo

-pero..pero- repetia gabriel

-pero nada, largo- decia kibaou mientras pensaba en un plan para matar al espadachin

Kirito bosteza en su largo camino al colegio, deseaba que sean vacaciones para poder estar en su casa a pesar de que solo en ese colegio podria mostrarse con asuna sin niguna capucha pero la conversacion que mantuvo asuna con sachi lo incomodo y le dolio al saber que la chica no le interesaba va eso lo que creia sino porque le dejo el "camino" libre a sachi, en verdad no sabia como actuar al frente de ella menos mal que no conocia su identidad, pero todo cambio cuando ingreso al colegio

-kirito, necesito ayuda- decia una nerviosa shino

-que sucede?- pregunto kirito

-tu noviesita me anda buscando quiere saber tu identidad, me esta perseguiendo- decia shino al fijarse que no la encuentre

-pero como supo que eras tu?- decia kirito

-ejem bueno ahi tengo la culpa yo-decia suguha con un poster, al despegar el poster era la imagen de shino con sus alas

-sigo sin entender- decia kirito al ver a shino sonrojada

-veras- decia con una risa nerviosa suguha

**Flashback **

Shino llego temprano con suguha tenian que entregar ese reporte pero al llegar vieron a varios chicos con argo todos gritando y ofreciendo precios parecia un remate, al acercase vieron que su vendedora de informacion vendia posters gigante con imagenes de asuna, shino y kirito

Suguha no pudo mantener la risa y shino no lo podia creer eso sin contar su cara roja, por eso la chica se alejo pero se topo con alguien

-disculpa me podrias ayudar?- decia asuna

-si que necesitas, "la novia de kirito"-decia shino al recobrar la postura

-busco a argo, la viste?- pregunto asuna

-oye shino mira lo que me compre- decia suguha mostrando su posters

-tu eres shino la jugadora de sao! Necesito tu ayuda- decia alegre asuna

-para.. Que necesitas mi ayuda?- pregunto shino caminando nerviosa para atras

-dime que sabes de kirito?- decia asuna juntando sus manos

-ee., bueno.. Veras- decia shino nerviosa

-oigan son shino y asuna!- grito un chico, atrajendo la atencion de todos

Antes de que se de cuenta suguha, shino era perseguida por asuna que a la vez era perseguida por los chicos del colegio

**Fin flashback **

- y esa es la historia- decia feliz suguha

-no se porque estas tan feliz- decia algo enojada shino

-oye pero que bien saliste shino- decis kirito al ver el poster

-puedes ocultar eso!-decia shino sonrojada y enojada

-toma este es tuyo kirito-decia suguha al darle otro poster pero no era con la foto de shino

-a ver- dijo kirito, vio y lo cerro mostrando su cara roja

-jaja deberias ver tu cara-agrego en burla shino

-shino tus admiradores!- grito kirito haciendo que ella salga corriendo

-pero no hay nadie kirito-decia suguha

-exacto-agrego kirito mientras veia a shino subir rapido las escaleras

-jeje sabes que cuando lo sepa se vengara de ti no?- decia feliz suguha

Asuna corrio por todo el colegio pero no la encontro a la chica, se sento en una banca mientras descansaba de esa temible corrida por shino y de salvarse de sus admiradores, le costaba mucho conseguir algo de informacion sobre kirito como odiaba no tener las respuestas sin mas se dirigio a su aula

En pleno camino se cruzo con kazuto que tenia un posters en su mano

-kazuto eso que es?- pregunto asuna

-etto, es un posters de shino- mentia mientras suda frio

-te gusta shino?- asuna no le creia pero no sabia porque

-no, no solo que me gusta sus alas y su arco- agrego el chico

-kazuto, tu juegas sao no?- asuna mirandolo a los ojos y sintiendo algo una sensacion conocida

-jugaba pero me mataron y no entre mas- decia el chico desviando la vista

-no sabes quien me podria vender informacion sobre un jugador?- asuna mientras ocultaba cierto sonrojo

-etto, de que jugador?- decia kirito

-me gustaria decirte pero es secreto personal- decia asuna nerviosa

-no preguntaste a argo?- kirito

-si pero, me dijo que no tenia esa informacion- decia asuna triste

-interrumpo algo?- pregunto el señor de la Guerra llegando al lugar donde estaban asuna y kirito

-que quieres kibaou?- pregunto con enojo asuna, mientras kirito lo desafiaba con la mirada

-deseo hablarte.. a solas- decia kibaou mientras miraba a kirito

-me dejas sola kazuto?- pregunto asuna muy seria

-pero.. pero- pero kazuto fue interrumpido

-descuida, estare bien- respondio asuna con una sonrisa

-te lo dire simple, quiero una alianza en el proximo evento con tu guild- decia kibaou

-porque aceptaria eso?- asuna con brazos cruzados

-porque me necesitas, segun me dijieron los altos mandos de tu guild estan dudando de ti por esa relacion con el espadachin negro y si o si necesitas una victoria urgente o me equivoco?- decia kibaou mientras daba una mirada desde arriba hasta abajo a asuna

- es cierto, pero porque necesitaria TU ayuda?- decia en la misma pose

-porque dispongo de los recursos y hombres calificados para tu ayuda- decia el señor de la Guerra

- y que ganarias tu?- agrego la chica

-nada solo poder ayudar a mi guerrera preferida- decia kibaou al tocar la cara de asuna

-mm, no gracias ya tengo alianza, asi que no- decia asuna al sacarse la mano de kibaou

-segura, no quiero verte muerta en el battle royal- decia el chico

-creeme no lo versa, vete- decia asuna seria

Luego del colegio todos los chicos se conectaron. Para sus sorpresas habia un item que se sorteaba en los proximos 10 minutos en una pequeña isla que contenia un bosque en el piso 13, asuna reunion poco soldados pero se tenia fe que este item seria para su gremio. Llego la hora acordada para el evento, de la nada aparecio un viejo con barba negra y un baston

"_el evento es la busqueda y proteccion del tesoro del pirata rey, consiste en buscar el cofre y traerlo pero al agarrar el cofre apareceran varios esqueletos de tres colores(verde,rojo y blanco) deben matar 10 de cada color con el cofre en sus manos y traermelo, si un jugador mata a todos los esqueletos y otro personaje mata a ese jugador tomara su lugar y se pasaran las muertes como suyas,, suerte guerreros"_

Y la contienda comenzo, los guilds mas debiles fueron los primeros en entrar al bosque, la chica permanecio en la entrada sabia que iba a ver mucha matanza por ende ordeno esperar y los gritos, combos y muestras de poderes no se hicieron esperar. Al entrar vio que casi quedaban vivos un cuarto de todas las personas participantes, dividio su equipo en dos dejo a un grupo grande que vaya al este y ella con dos soldados partieron al oeste

Mientras mas se adentraba veia horrors, gente que se mataba entre si algunos con muestras de placer al acabar con su enemigo aveces se preguntaba porque la gente disfrutaba de matar asi, era un juego pero alguno no lo tomaban asi sin mas siguio adelante y se topo con el cofre le parecia una trampa que nadie estuviera ahi pero no tenia tiempo de pensar si era trampa o no tenia que arriesgarse por eso hizo que cada soldado cubra el flanco derecho y el izquierdo, al tocar el cofre aparecieron varios esqueletos

-señora ordenes?- pregunto un soldado en modo de defense

-fijense que nadie mas se me acerque, me encargare de los esqueletos- decia asuna mientras cargaba de skill a su estoque

-podra con todos?- decia el Segundo soldado

-tonto por algo es la vicecomandate- decia el primer soldado

En poco tiempo asuna elimino a todos los esqueletos, caminaban de regreso pero ella sentia que alguien los observaba siguieron caminando pero en un instante asuna vio el ataque de un maso directo a sus soldados el ataque fue cubierto por uno de ellos pero dejo muy mal heridos

-quien anda ahi?- decia asuna al sacar su estoque

-denme el cofre y podran irse vivos- decia un hombre que baja de un arbol

-quien eres, de que guild?- agrego la chica

-por favor el cofre, no quiero volver a repetirlo – dijo el hombre que se le unieron otros 4 mas

-que haremos señorita?- decia el soldado mientras mantenia al otro

-vayansen, mas al frente deberia estar el otro grupo vayan por ellos, yo me ocupare de estos- decia asuna seria

-pero señorita son demasiados- agrego el soldado

-no quiero perder este item, ademas estan heridos- agrego asuna, los soldados hicieron caso y fueron por los refuerzos

-veo que no entiendes- decia el primer hombre para luego atacarla

El del mazo ataco primero, ella lo eludio y le dio un golpe certero con su estoque, el Segundo tenia una espada larga y negra al atacarla asuna pudo mantener el golpe pero el tercer hombre, que poseia una lanza, tiro su arma pero asuna hizo honor a su nombre y supo esquivar el ataque de esos hombres, al cargar su skill fue al ataque de los primeros tres hombres. El primero cayo rapido, el Segundo supo atacarla pero un una duda hizo que ella lo mate, el tercero se defendia a los lejos por larga que era su arma pero ella quebro en dos su arma y lo acabo. Cuando vio que solo quedaban dos no entendia porque no la atacaron pero sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando vio las armas de ellos, un hombre tenia solo dos cuchillos de corto alcanze mientras que el segundo tenia un cuchillo anido a una cadena eso le sonaba mal a ella, al atacar vio que el primero tenia una gran agilidad y velocidad e igual que el segundo que cuando ella se detenia la ataca con su arma

-"demonios, son muy fuertes y se complementan bien"- pensaba asuna al ver como atacaban y se defendian

El segundo hombre lanzo un ataque que arrojo su estoque lejos de ella, era el perfecto momento para el primer hombre para acabar con ella pero cuando el iba atacar se interpuso un chico con capa y capucha negra

-kirito- decia asuna mientras se levantaba

-hum, espadachin negro mantente al margen o sufriras tambien- decia el primer hombre

-no lo creo, tu que dices asuna?- decia kirito al darle su mano para levantarla

La batalla se igualo, mientras kirito atacaba al segundo hombre, asuna se encarcaba del primero pero los dos soldados se mantenian fuertes en una momento hicieron retroceder a kirito y asuna, el chico miro a la chica y con esa mirada entendio todo lo que queria decir el.

Los dos cargaron el skill de sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque, asuna iba a atacar al primer hombre pero en un rapido moviemiento hizo el cambio con kirito hacienda que ella ataque al segundo, ninguno de los soldados pudo esquivar los ataques por ende se encontraban mal heridos casi al abismo de su muerte

-dime de que guilds eres!- pregunto con enojo asuna

-hum, esta bien somos de la elite de la armada- dijo el hombre para luego morir

-bueno menos mal que estas bien, ahora tomare el cofre y me ire- decia kirito al buscar el cofre

-no lo creo, dame mi cofre- dijo asuna poniendose alfrente de el, pero kirito uso su velocidad y se escape

Parecia un juego de niños, kirito corria y atras iba asuna gritandole, siguieron asi varios kilometros a pesar de que lo niegen a los dos le gustaba ese juego que estaban haciendo, en un momento asuna piso mal y estuvo a punto de caerse pero kirito la detuvo

-kirito- decia asuna al ver esos sus ojos

-estas bien?- decia el chico

-"es mi oportunidad", si- decia asuna mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de el

-etto, que haces?- decia nervioso el

-shh, calla- decia asuna para darle un beso salvaje y lleno de ¿amor? a el

El chico se quedo shockeado pero luego respondio ese beso, los dos eran nuevos en la practica de esos besos pero no le importaba solo querian mas, pero asuna vio que kirito dejo el cofre y dejandose llegar un poco mas mantuvo el beso a la falta de aire se separaron y en un rapido movimiento se llevo el cofre dejando a un kirito atonito pero muy feliz

Ella entrego el cofre y el item era la "carta", consistia en que el usuario podia entrar todo lo que deseaba encontrar, le parecia muy importante justo lo que necesitaba para buscar y encontrar a kirito cuando ella lo quisiera, feliz como nunca se desconecto luego de dejar felices a sus lideres por su item ganado

Mientras tanto kirito se encontraba en un café con su amigo agil, al poco tiempo entro klein

-oye kirito te veo con esa cara y me parece que algo te pasa, que sucede?- pregunto agil, mientras limpiaba unos vasos

-hum, no se que en verdad me pasa- decia kirito

- yo creo que se llama asuna no?- decia klein en tono picaron

-me suena esa chica, cuenta kirito que paso ahora?- decia agil mientras miraba a su amigo

-es que no se que sucede, en una mision la bese y luego en el colegio le dice a una chica que tiene "camino" libre para estar conmigo pero hoy me beso de nuevo, todo eso me confunde- decia kirito con sus manos en su cabeza

- creo que debes preguntarle a un experto como yo- decia klein

- tu experto? El unico experto soy yo por algo estoy casado- decia agil

- tu tienes mujer?- pregunta un sorprendido kirito

- claro, que pensabas que estaba solo?- decia agil

- si crei que eras como klein- decia kirito

- por dios tan bajo me creiste?- decia agil

-callansen, algun dia tendre una novia- decia klein con lagrimas en los ojos, sus dos amigos lo vieron y se rieron

-pero kirito, deberias hablar con ella, y averigua si siento lo mismo que tu sientes por ella- decia agil

-si, eso hare, gracias- kirito

-sino pideme ayuda ami- decia klein con una sonrisa

-no estabas llorando recien?- decia kirito

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a L`FLEUR NOIR por su Buena onda por su comentario y mensajes


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de la obtencion del item la carta, asuna podia manejarse con pleno respaldo de su lider ya le agregaron mas soldados con mayor recurso y mas nivel eso la ponia feliz podia luchar contra cualquier boss sin la necesidad de gremios pequeños o del señor de la guerra pero todavía tenia una cuenta pendiente.. Kirito solo queria saber que era lo que sentia por él, ¿amor?, ¿era solo un juego para ella o para él? ¿Podia hablarse cara a cara y expresar todo lo que sentia?. No por ahora tenia que ocuparse de luchar contra el boss y posibles busquedas de items

-**oye me escuchas**?- decia liz mientras picaba la frente de asuna

-**dios liz no me asustes asi**!-decia asuna casi cayendose de su asiento

**- bah desde hace rato que no me prestas atencion, dime que te sucede**?- decia la chica

- **bueno, tengo varias sensaciones y tengo que sacarme las dudas**- decia asuna mientras seguia mirando la ventana

**-y esas dudas tienen que ver con él**?- pregunto su amiga

- **en gran parte si**- decia la chica luego de largar un gran suspiro

-**que te volvió a besar**?- liz

-**etto, fue al reves**- decia asuna sonrojada

-**tu asuna yuuki, besaste al espadachin**?- decia liz con sorpresa

-si la verdad que me gusta pero tengo **miedo**- decia asuna

-**miedo de que**? Cada dia me sorprendes mas- agrego liz

- **bueno me gusta pero no se si él siente lo mismo capaz que le gusta otra chica**- decia asuna con tristeza de solo imaginarlo

-**dios asuna, mirame**- decia liz con coz tranquila

-**que suced**..- asuna no termino de hablar al sentir un golpe en su cabeza

**-eres idiota! Es obvio que él tambien gusta de ti**- decia liz a los gritos y con enojo

-**liz, asuna a la direccion ahora mismo**!- decia el profesor enojado por el alboroto

Las dos salieron rumbo a la oficina del director, liz pidiendole perdon a su amiga en el camino, asuna le aceptaba las disculpas se notaba que era una buena amiga que queria su felicidas un poco violenta pero buena al final.

Al llegar a la oficina se toparon con kirito, suguha y shino, las chicas vieron a shino y sin dudas saltaron sobre ella haciendola que caiga al piso

-**shino san necesito tu ayuda**- decia asuna

-**etto, yo no puedo ayudarte**- decia shino adolorida y nerviosa

-**por favor shino, dime quien es kirito**-asuna le decia casi suplicandole

-**kazuto tu conoces a esta chica**?-decia liz preguntandole por shino

-**mm, nunca en vida la he visto**- decia kirito mientras salia de ahi

-**suguha ayudame**- pedia shino mientras seguía sujetada por asuna y liz

-**suguha? No se quien es ella, se confundio de persona, adios**-decia suguha haciendose la desentendida y yendose

-"_malditos me vengare_"- pensaba shino al ver a sus amigos irse y dejandola sola

-"_kazuto, me pareces que ocultas algo_"- pensaba liz por la rara actitud del chico

-**mire alla esta kirito**!- señalo shino, haciendo que asuna volte y asi se pudo escapar

-**espera shino**!-grito asuna pero la secretaria salio a ver que sucedia y las metio adentro

Luego del terrible reto que le pusieron, las chicas salieron a la hora de almorzar mientras asuna seguia lamentandose por la perdida de shino era la unica que sabia sobre kirito

-**oye asuna, no sientes que kazuto estaba raro cuando nos topamos en la oficina del director**?- decia liz

-**raro no, va ahora que lo dices que relacion tendra con shino?-** decia asuna luego de la duda de su amiga

-**si no piensas que el podria ser kirito**?- decia liz

**-no, el me dijo que no juega**- decia asuna segura

**-creo que necesitas ayuda no**?- decia suguha mientras llegaba a donde estaban las chicas

- **y dime quien eres tu**?- decia liz

-**la solucion de asuna con sus dudas con kirito**- decia suguha con una sonrisa

-**tu que sabes de kirito**?- decia asuna algo alegre

- **mas que tu, se como hacer para sacarte las dudas**- agrego suguha

-**esta bien quiero tu ayuda**- decia asuna para luego acercarse a suguha y escuchar su plan

Mientras tanto, kirito era "golpeado" por shino por su abandono cuando asuna se le tiro encima a pesar de estar enojada no dijo nada sobre la identidad de su amigo le debia bastante por sus gloriosos items pero ella dudaba de cuanto dudaria su paciencia si asuna seguia atras de ella, si lo pensaba era muy tonto lo que hacian al ocultarse uno del otro pero bueno era su amigo y tenia que ayudarlo en todo

-**suguha te escucho asuna o no**?- decia argo mientras la esperaba en la puerta de salida

-**si ahora hay que esperar que resulte**- decia suguha

-**pero dime porque te metes en asuntos de tu hermano**?- pregunto argo mientras caminaban

-**porque kirito es bueno pero muy lento con las mujeres igual que asuna ademas sera muy divertido**- decia suguha con una sonrisa

En sao, kirito caminaba por las calles del piso 10 muchas miradas iban a él pero solo queria caminar relajado se habia olvidado de lo mucho que disfrutaba el juego, como era una zona segura nadie podia matarlo pero su tranquilidad le duro poco, recibio un mensaje privado de shino

_'Kirito ven al santuario de las flamas, el gremio de tu noviecita llamo a los guilds y a nosotros para debatir un tema importante es en 10 minutos"_

Sin mas se fue al portal mas cercano pero se topo con alguien en pleno trayecto

-**kirito san, como estas**?- decia sachi con una felicidad

-**ah hola sachi, bien y tu**?-decia kirito

-**bien, a donde te diriges kirito san**?- decia sachi

-**a una reunion de varios gremios, me invitaron asi que tengo que irme**- decia kirito al apurar el paso

-**kirito san luego te quiero proponer algo importante**- agrego sachi con cierto sonrojo

Llego al santuario y era cierto estaban todos loa guilds mas fuertes y varios jugadores solitarios iban de sus amigos klein, agil y otros no tan amigos como kibaou, la alianza de los dragones divinos y otros que lo buscaban a el vivo o muerto. Sin mas se sento a lado de shino y en ese momento aparecio asuna

-**hola muchas gracias a todos por venir en tan poco tiempo mi lider le dara la explicacion de esta reunion**- decia asuna al darle la palabra a Heathcliff

-**hola estimados colegas de gremios y otros, vengo a hablarle del cancer de este juego que son los agremiados de ataud risueño con su ideológia de matar para robar la experiencia y luego los items, mi inquietud es que ellos ahoran cuentan con miles de soldados ya que a los gremios menores los obligan a unirse o los matan en poco tiempo seran el guild con mas afiliados**- en ese momento todos murmuraban y alguno no podian creer lo que sucedia- **gente por favor mantenga la calma, por eso vengo a proponerles un trato**- sentencio Heathcliff

**-que trato?-** preguntaron varias personas

-**una mega alianza de todos nosotros**- dijo el lider

-**y como eso solucionara el problema**?- pregunto kibaou

- **si lanzamos una alianza y destruimos a los jefes de los pisos estaremos mas adelantados que ellos en la busqueda de items, ellos podran tener mas gente pero nosotros mas poder**- agrego asuna

**-obvio que para que no haya problemas solo hagamos la alianza para derrotar a los boss de los pisos y que cada guild junte items que quedaran para su gremio**- declaro heathcliff- **los dejare que piensen eso va para los players solitarios**- agrego el lider por kirito, shino y agil mientras dejaba el salon

Luego de varios minutos, Heathcliff entro al salon varios gremios tenian sus dudas pero en algo acordaban todos que ataud risueño era un problemas por ende todos aceptaron y se dispuso que la lider de la lucha de boss sea asuna con la ayuda de cada representante de cada gremio

-**quiero escuchar al espadachin negro, que deciden**?- pregunto un ayudante de heathcliff

-**mis amigos acordamos la ayuda en la peleas contra los jefes**-decia kirito serio

-**muy bien, entonces el dia de hoy quedara sentenciado la alianza mas importante de sao para ir fomentando la confianza entre nos le mandaremos a todos la informacion del jefe del piso 12 ya sabemos su ubicacion y su forma de lucha**- declaro Heathcliff

Luego de la reunion cada uno salio, kirito quiso hablar con asuna iba con la excusa de que le diga bien como es el boss del piso 12 pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla riendose animadamente con otro sujeto, por su ropa pertenecia al gremio de los dragones divinos, al no le gustaba sentia una molestia en su panza mas cuando vio que el le agarro la mano a ella llevandola afuera, eso si que no lo iba a permitirselo por propio instintos tambien salio atras de ellos, ¿que era este sentimiento?

-**asuna podemos hablar**?- pregunto kirito con tono serio y algo enojado

-**si que quieres kirito**?- decia asuna mientras miraba atras y seguía mirandose con el otro chico

-**oye me vas a escuchar**?- decia kirito enojado por la actitud de la chica

-**si perdon es que Schmitt es tan divertido**- decia asuna con una sonrisa- **pero dime que necesitas**?

-**etto, sobre el boss que clase es**?-decia kirito con enojo

-**my lady voy a la cantina te invito una cena, no tardes**- decia schmitt sin darle importancia a kirito

-"_quien se cree para llamarla asi a asuna,porque estoy enojado_?"-pensaba kirito sin entender

-**si ahora voy, espadachin negro te mandaremos la informacion por medio de shino o agil, algo mas**?- decia asuna

-**no nada mas**-decia kirito algo dolio por porque justo ella lo llamo espadachin y no por su nombre

Mientras veia como ella se iba corriendo al bar, se quedo pensando porque sentia ganas de retarlo a un duelo a ese sujeto ganas de darle unos de sus mejores combos de solo pensar en la forma de que asuna le sonreia le da una fuerte furia, porque con él nunca le mostro esa sonrisa, que demonios le estaba pasando? El nunca se puso a pensar eso porque de repente sentia todo eso?. Pero trato de no darle importancia y se salio del juego, mientras una persona observo todo y sacaba fotos

-**je je suguha eres un genio**- decia argo

Asuna por su parte tuvo que aguantar la charla con schmitt, era un buen chico pero no era su kirito solo deseaba que el plan de suguha funcione

_**Flashback **_

-**tienes que darle celos a kirito-** decia suguha

-**celos? Pero eso no hara que se enoje y no me hable mas**?** No es muy arriesgado eso**- decia asuna con miedo

**-la mejor forma de saber si gusta de vos es darle celos, mostrarle que no sos de él que se sienta inseguro**-decia suguha con entusiasmo

-**tiene razon ella, si le das celos a kirito se volvera loco**- decia liz tratando de converser a su amiga

**-pero con quien**?- decia asuna

-**yo se con quien, eso dejame ami**- decia liz con una sonrisa

**-y debes dejar de buscar a shino**- decia suguha

-**porque?**- preguntaron liz y asuna

-**facil, shino es la amiga de mi.. De kirito si de un dia para otro la dejan de seguir ella le contara a kirito y ahi tendra mas miedo de perderte**-decia suguha con una risa nerviosa casi deja al descubierto a su hermano

-**ah tienes razon**- decia asuna

-**pero tu que ganaras con todo esto**?- decia liz

-**mm un favor para el futuro**- agrego suguha

_**Fin flashblack **_

Al dia siguiente, todos estaban en el colegio los animos de kirito no eran los mejores y eso trataba de esconder en cambio asuna se mantenia con la idea fija en su mision de no acechar a shino. Antes de entrar se topo con kazuto

-**kazuto que te sucede**?- decia asuna por la cara de su amigo

-**etto, nada solo unas cositas que no pude dormir bien**- decia kirito

- **pero nada serio verdad**?- pregunto asuna preocupada

-"_solo que odio verte con ese sujeto_"-penso kirito- **nada serio no te preocupes y tu**?- agrego kirito

Los dos no pudieron terminar de hablar porque toco la campana, cada uno se sento en su lugar y con pensamientos que iban sobre el contrario. Asuna pensaba en kirito y como haria para darle mas celos, mientras kirito volvia a ese recuerdo de esos besos con ella y trata de descubrir que era ese sentimiento que sentia al recordarla junto con schmitt. En la hora del almuerzo, el chico comia con shino, la chica lo podia notar distraido y preocupado pero no se atrevia a preguntarle encima no pudo notar que asuna se acercaba a ellos, cuando la vio sintio lo peor pero no paso nada

-**hola shino, kazuto quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo y liz**-decia asuna con una sonrisa

-**etto, bueno**- dijo kirito con sonrisa falsa, luego de asuna se marcho

**-que paso?-** pregunto shino

-**con que**?- kirito

-**no me acorralo para saber de ti**- decia shino sorprendida

- **si que raro,** "_porque tengo la ganas de ir y decirle la verdad_"- pensaba kirito

Luego del colegio se conectaron al juego, como ataud seguia creciendo tomaron la decision de ir a acabar con el jefe del piso, el cual era un insecto muy parecido a una cucaracha cuyas armas eran una hacha y una espada de largo alcanze, poseia cuatro barras de vida y tres guardias que eran hormigas. La gente elite se unio eran 30 players de alto nivel, mientras asuna trataba de decir el plan de ataque nadie la escuchaba kirito iba a hablar pero alguien le mano de mano

-**callensen y escuche a mi lady**-decia schmitt dandole la palabra a ella

_-"como deseo darte tu merecido, odios cuando le dices mi lady_"- pensaba con enojo kirito

-**el plan sera tres grupos de 10, el tea pelearan con los guardias, mientras el A atacara al boss**-decia asuna

Todo parecia normal para kirito que mantenia la fe de formar grupo con asuna y si fuera por el lejos de schmitt pero todo se le vino abajo cuando escucho la lista de los grupos, el estaria en el C, shino en el B y asuna con Schmitt en el A eso fue suficiente para él que sin pensarlo salio a la busqueda de la chica para que le de una explicacion urgente

-**asuna como que estare en el grupo C, mientras que tu y schmitt estaran en el A-** decia kirito

-**porque te quiero en la retaguardia, elimina y podras uniternos**- decia asuna

-**no es ese el problema**-decia kirito enojado

-**entonces cual es,que acaso es una deshonra que el gran espadachin negro este atras**?- decia asuna con burla

-**no,no puedo creer que hagas equipo con schmitt y no conmigo**- decia kirito para luego arrepentirse de haberlo dicho

Asuna habia entendido bien osea kirito le estaba planteando una escena de celos?, eso significa que el sentia algo por ella, su corazon se la salia de control pero deberia mantener la calma

-**acaso estas celoso**?- decia asuna al borde de la risa

-**yo? No, no sino que schmitt es muy lento para atacar al boss**- decia kirito girando su rostro sonrojado

-" _jaja hay kirito inventa algo mejor_" **mata al guardia**- decia asuna

Kirito salio enojado pero dejo a una asuna muy feliz por su actitud, la gente se reunio en la puerta del boss al abrirla se topo con semejante insecto, asuna sintio asco pero schmitt agarro su mano y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora que ella supo agradecer pero kirito masticaba rabia

La pelea comenzo, los guardias atacaron al team A pero los demas grupos se interpusieron y dejaron la senda libre hacia el boss. El boss sabia pelear y su vida no bajaba mas, los demas grupos sufrieron bajas pero no tanto como el A que de 10 players le quedaban 4. Kirito pudo matar a un guardia al girar su vista sobre asuna vio el peligro que corrian por eso llamo a shino que lo ayude a matar al boss

El jefe ataco a un soldado y lo hirio de gravedad, asuna ordeno que se queden atras y esperen refuerzos de los demas grupos mientras que ella ganaba tiempo podia pelear contra el y mantenerse a salvo pero una estocada de su hacha hizo que ella perdiera la velocidad y fuera alcanzada con su espada dejandola casi inconsiente y con poca vida.

A las pocas horas, asuna se desperto y vio que estaba en su casa de sao se sorprendio y no entendia como llego ahi, se levanto pero tenia un notificacion de mantenerse en cada media hora mas, vio que la puerta se abrio y se encontro con liz y Schmitt

-**asuna estas bien?-**pregunto liz

-**Si, que paso?-** agrego asuna

-**el boss, su espada tenia una sustancia que te paralisa y te hace dormir- **explico Schmitt

**- y la lucha contra el jefe que paso? Perdimos?- **preguntaba a locadamente asuna

**-no sino que kirito te salvo, mato al boss y como no te levantabas me llamo y te trajimos aqui- **explica liz

**-kirito?**- decia asuna con sorpresa

-**si estaba como loco, arriesgo su vida para matar al boss le corto las patas y con la poco vida que le quedaba te levanto y te saco ahi dejandonos a nosotros para matarlos-** explico Schmitt

**-"**_entonces si me quiere"- _pensaba asuna

Los dos dejaron descansar a asuna, mientras ella seguia feliz por la noticia que kirito se preocupo por ella, en verdad se notaba que el sentia algo por ella.

Mientras tanto con kirito, el se escontraba descansando mientras veia que su espada estaba rota, necesitaba mantenimiento y urgente el daño era mucho, suspiro al recordar que la unica calificada para la reparacion era la amiga de asuna liz pero lo dejo para mas tarde eso, se desconecto y se puso a dormir para por lo menos mañana no tendria colegio

Los dos se despertaron y se conectaron al juego, shino acompaño a su amigo a la herreria de liz

**-hola hay alguien?**- pregunto shino con kirito

-**ahi voy, que necesitan?-** decia liz para luego quedarse sorprendida por sus clientes

**-una reparacion urgente de esta espada- **decia kirito, mostrandole la espada y no dandole importancia al rostro de la chica

**-etto, haber-**decia liz, vio la espada y obtuvo su analisis- **esta muy dañada, voy a necesitar cristal de la montaña azul pero uno especial –**agrego liz

**-no podre a buscarlo solo?- **decia kirito, mientras shino miraba los arcos

**-no quien es la Herrera aca?-** pregunto enojada liz

**-esta bien, te esperare en el portal al mediodia- **dijo kirito para luego irse

A los 10 minutos, argo entro al local de liz y le dijo el plan que suguha le habia dicho, para la chica era raro que una persona que no juega a sao se entere de todo tan rapido pero el plan le gusto mucho y acepto con gusto.

Kirito estaba en el portal esperando por liz que se estaba tardando mucho, pero una voz lo tomo por sorpresa

**-kirito liz me mando a buscar la piedra- **decia asuna tratando de borrar su sonrisa y el sonrojo que tenia

-etto, como si ella me dijo que necesitaba a una especialista- decia kirito con cara de sorprendido

-bueno me pidio este favor no le podia decir que no, vamos?-

Los entraron al portal, la montaña estaba en el piso 9 y era cuidado por un dragon a pesar del frio invernal que hacia los dos caminaron, en una parte casi se cae asuna pero justo la agarro kirito desde ese momento subieron agarrados de la mano. Al llegar a la cima se toparon que no habia piedras los dos lo sintieron como una perdida de tiempo

**-pero no hay nada aca, seguro que te dijo en esta montaña**?- pregunto asuna

-**si, vamos para mas adelante**-

- **no puedo creer esto, seguro que si Schmitt estuviera aca sabria mejor**- asuna lo dijo aproposito esperando una reaccion y la tuvo

-**disculpa por hacerte abandonar a tu noviocito pero quejate con tu amiga, ella te mando aca**- decia kirito algo enojado

Asuna seguia poniendo celoso a kirito, pero un ruido los hizo callar de un hueco salio un dragon azul enorme al levantar vuelo hizo volar a los chicos y encima los ataco con una llama azul, los dos esquivaron el fuego azul pero en el segundo intento no tuvieron mas escapatoria que tirarse al hueco dejandolos casi inconsientes.

Cuando asuna se desperto se topo que la kirito habia hecho fuego, la ver la hora se puso como loca era demaciado tarde, no habia comido, su gremio seguro que la buscaria porque habia dejado plantado a su lider en tal desespero se levanto y quiso usar su velocidad para salir del hueco pero no pudo

**-es inutil, ya lo intente-** decia kirito que estaba rescotado en un parte del hueco muy tranquilo, haciendo que asuna se vuelva mas loca

**-pero bueno tengo que salir de aca!-** grito asuna al volver a intentar salir usando su velocidad

**-oye quedate tranquila, ya saldremos-** decia kirito al estirarse

**-que tienes un plan?**- pregunto asuna

**-la verdad que no**- dijo kirito con una pose mas tranquilidad que la anterior

**-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?**- decia asuna enojada

**-que ganas con desesperarte?**- pregunto relajado kirito

**-hum, si Schmitt estaria aca me ayudaria a salir-**dijo asuna con un puchero

**-lo lamento si no estas con tu novio!**- dijo kirito enojado mientras se daba vuelta Como yendose a dormir

**-bueno ahora te enojaste!-**decia asuna muy enfadad por la actitud de kirito

**-vete con Schmitt-**kirito

**-la verdad que si, el no es como vos-**asuna

**-deja de hablar y vete con el-** kirito

**- si obvio eso intento, se nota que no te importo-**dijo en parte en susurro asuna olvidandose de su plan

**-obvio que me importas sino no hubiera arriesgado mi vida por ti ayer -** dijo kirito, dejando a una asuna sonrojada- **pero claro prefieres a Schmitt- **agrego kirito

**- me puedes decir cual es tu problema?**- asuna pregunto con enojo, olvidandose del plan

**-acaso te importa?**- kirito

**-por algo te estoy preguntando, te pones celoso pero lo niegas-** agrego asuna

**-yo celoso de el, jamas!**- dijo kirito poniendose de pie y mirandola mientras recortaba distancia

**- porque no puedas estar celoso, que te hace especial?- **decia asuna mientras recortaba distancia

**-quieros saberlo?- **pregunto kirito mientras miraba los labios de la chica

**-si me muero por saberlo, si tanto lo dices- **decia asuna mientras sentia Como latia su Corazon

**-simplemente por esto- **kirito agarro el rostro de asuna y lo beso con desesperacion, la chica no se quedo atras y le devolvio el beso- **si estoy celoso de Schmitt, no aguanto que te mire con amor y que te agarre la mano de solo volver a verlo me dan ganas de darle unos de mis combos, cuando te vi en peligro no me importo nada solo queria salvarte- **agrego kirito con la cara roja- **y… te amo asuna!- **dijo kirito

Asuna se sorprendio al escuchar la declaracion del chico, sentia Como si su Corazon estuviera a punto de salir, era lo que mas deseaba que kirito le diga todo lo que sentia y lo obtuvo, sin mas puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico y le dio un beso pero lleno de amor- **yo tambien te amor kirito**- agrego feliz asuna

QUIERO AGRADECER:

_**Hikari Jeager**__**: POR SUS COMENTARIOS, TRATO DE HACERLO UN POCO MAS DIVERTIDO ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO **_

**L' Fleur Noir: YA TENIA EN MENTE HACERLO A KIRITO MAS CELOSO, ESPERO QUE TE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LA BUENA ONDA **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Antes que nada, quiero decir que si ven errores sepan disculpar, mi pc se rompio y tuve que subir desde la tablet**_

Los dos estaban abrazados mirando el fuego, la chica recostaba su cara en el hombro de kirito a pesar de estar encerrado en un hueco sin saber como salir no le importaba en lo mas minimo ya que estaba con él, en su interior queria que esta aventura no termine mas

-**kirito, cuando podre ver tu rostro**_?-_ decia asuna

-**mmm pronto**- kirito

-**dejame verte, por favor**- decia asuna mientras trataba de agarrar la capucha

Comenzo una pequeña batalla entre ellos mas que batalla era un juego entre niños, asuna corria en circulos a kirito mientras él no se dejaba agarrar. Los dos cayeron cansados

_-_**no pudiste ganarme**- dijo kirito para morderle su cara con ternura

-**malo-** decia asuna con cara de enojada- **dime como saldremos de aca?**-agrego la chica

**-bueno, este hueco es donde el dragon azul duerme entonces tendremos que esperar que baje para luego subir**- decia kirito

-_**y como lo haremos**_**?-**asuna

-**cuando baje, clavaremos tu estoque en su cabeza y listo**- agrego kirito

Mientras tanto, un hombre se encontraba entrenando con un idea fija matar al espadachin negro no dejaria que nadie se meta con su asuna, practicaba sus combos hasta el limite de su poder no sabia que poder tendria ese jugador por eso no queria arriesgarse, sus grupos de elite no funcionaron por ende tendria que hacerlo él solo. Suspiro agotado su mana estaba en amarillo casi rojo, mientras sus sirvientes le daban posiones él miraba las noticias de sus espias y no eran buenas, todos decian que su asuna se fue de mision con el espadachin y no habian vuelto por eso guardo sus cosas y capitulo su cristal hacia el cuartel general del gremio de los caballeros de la sangre

-**alto, que desea**?-decia un soldado con un gran armadura

-**deseo ver a Heathcliff, digale que kibaou el señor de la guerra desea hablarle**- kibaou

-**que quieres kibaou**?- decia el lider

-**vengo a decirte que asuna esta en una mision con ese espadachin**- kibaou

-**hum y eso me tendria que interesar**?- heathcliff

-_**abre los ojos! Si asuna se junto con ese jugador tendrias una guerra ademas de que ella podria dejar el guild**_**-** decia kiabou dejando pensativo a Heathcliff

-_**veo y te agradezco la preocupación pero no te metas en problemas ajenos**_**-** Heathcliff

-_**pero, pero no entiendes el problema en que estas metido**_**!-** decia kibaou enojado

-**kibaou no te preocupes, asuna no se ira de mi guild, ademas parece que ya tienes una idea de como acabar con el espadachín**- sonriendo decia el lider del gremio

-**si lo matare, algun problema tendras**?-kiabou

-**mm, no mientras que no te metas con asuna o otro de mi gremio estara bien**- heathcliff

Mientras kibaou dejaba el lugar con una gran sonrisa ademas de una gran satisfacion por saber que ese gremio no se meteria en sus planes eso le dejaba el camino libre para planear el ataque.

-**señor cree que kibaou pueda matar al espadachin negro**_?-_ decia un hombre que entraba al recinto

-**la verdad que no, pero sera interesante saber el resultado**- Heathcliff

-**y con asuna que haremos**?- pregunto el hombre

-**mm, llama a un soldado fuerte tuyo que venga**- Heathcliff, luego de 5 minutos

-**señor, le presento a Kuradeel**- decia el hombre

-**es un honor ser, hare lo que me pida**- decia kuradeel

-**eso me gusta, apartir de mañana seras la escolta personal de asuna no la dejas sola ni un instante, entendido**_?-_ Heathcliff

-_**si señor**_**-** kuradeel

Los dos chicos seguian en el hueco casi por dormirse pero un fuerte brisa los desperto, al ponerse en modo ataque vieron que el dragon descendio asi que cada uno uso su velocidad para subirse por los helados muros al encontrarse en una altura correcta saltaron y se pusieron en la cabeza del dragon, asuna clavo su estoque haciendo que el dragon se eleve. Al salir del hueco los chicos saltaron y sin mas salieron de esa montaña utilizando sus cristales, ya en un lugar seguro se pusieron a descansar

-**kirito, no pudimos encontrar ningun cristal para que arregles tu espada**- asuna algo apenada

-_**no te preocupes, tengo esto**_**-** dijo kirito al mostrar un roca negra

-**como la conseguiste**?- asuna pregunto emocionada

- **cuando estabas desmayada, vi algo que sobresalia cerca de nosotros y era la piedra que buscaba**- kirito

-**que bueno, vayamos urgente a la herreria de liz, espera si ahi que encontraste la piedra eso significa**- asuna

-**si ese lugar no era exactamente el lugar donde duerme el dragon sino que era su... Baño**- agrego nervioso kirito

**-que asco!-** gritaba asuna

Luego de darle varias maneras de disculparse, asuna y kirito marcharon al local de liz la cual los estaba esperando con una cara de picara

**-al fin volvieron**- liz

-**liz tuvimos problema con ese dragon**- decia asuna luego de tiemblar al recordar donde se metieron

**-bueno denme la roca**- liz agarro la roca y termino de arreglar la espada de kirito-**puff costo pero puede arreglartela**- agrego la chica

-**muchas gracias**- decia kirito al mover su espada

-**de nada, shino san ya me pago**- liz

-**bueno nos vamos**- asuna

-**espera asuna, tengo que hablarte de algo importante**- liz, kiriro entendio y las dejo solas

-**que paso**?- asuna al ver la cara seria de su amiga

-**y dime como estuvo la cita**?-liz

-**etto, bien**-asuna con cierto sonrojo

-**no se vale quiero saber mas, hicieron cositas locas he**?- liz con sonrisa picara

-**liz, no se que estas tramando**- asuna con toda la cara roja por las palabras de su amiga

-**jaja bueno pero dime, te ayudo**?- liz

-**si, muchas gracias**- asuna al salir por la puerta

Kirito esperaba asuna para despedirse, cuando la vio salir noto cierto sonrojo en su cara no era necesario preguntar el porque, ya sabia como era liz con las preguntas sin filtro. Los caminaron como enamorados hasta la plaza central del piso 9, se besaron de forma tierna

Al dia siguiente, asuna se levanto leyendo las noticias de sao varios de lo mismo, la exigencias de los gremios pequeños para darle mas creditos e items, los ultimos sucesos de ataud risueño y llego a la noticia que llevaba su nombre la verdad no le sio importancia ya que sabia que kirito la amaba, pero algo le parecio raro en su telefono vio un mensaje privado de su gremio que era urgente que se conecte luego del colegio le parecia raro

Kirito caminaba feliz hacia el colegio, shino y suguha lo molestaban por su cara pero él seguia con su felicidad

-**oye kirito, cuando le mostraras tu rostro a asuna**?- pregunto shino

-**etto, pronto**- decia nervioso

-**que acaso tienes miedo one chan**?- suguha

-**es que no se, me trata como amigo pero no se como actuaria o se sintiria al saber que soy yo kirito**-decia el chico confundido

- **kirito,kirito estas en serios problemas**- shino al poner su mano en el hombro de él

-**oye shino que haras con las 100 solicitudes de matrimonio que te enviaron?**- suguha

-**que, 100 de matrimonio?, entonces shino estas siendo deseada**- decia kirito, poniendo roja a su amiga

-**como.. te enteraste de eso**?- shino pregunto nerviosa

-**argo-** completo suguha tranquila

-**la matare cuando la vea-** shino al sacar un aura asesina

-**etto, shino yo que tu correria al colegio**- kirito

-**he, porque todavia hay tiempo**- shino, pero kirito le señalo atras y vio varios chicos gritando su nombre y sin mas salio a correr

-**jaja es muy divertido esto**- decia suguha mientras veia correr a shino

Los dos chicos entraron al colegio, en el salon se saludaron y hablaron cosas relacionas sobre el trabajo que tenian que presentar, liz los observaba en silencio y noto algo en los ojos de ellos que le llamo la atencion

-"_parece que mis sospechas se hacen fuerte cada dia_"- pensaba liz

A la hora del almuerzo, ellos tomaron distintos caminos pero seguian pensando en el otro a tal punto qur kirito recibio un memo proveniente de sao al abrirlo vio que era un mensaje de asuna, inconsciente sonrio

"_Espero que te llege este mensaje, solo queria decirte que ansio la hora de volverte a ver, asuna" _

Por el otro lado, asuna no podia moverme de la verguenza que tenia no podia creer que ella mando ese mensaje a kirito y encima miraba su celular cada segundo esperando una respuesta, veia como paso un minuto sin mensajes nuevos y eso la volvia loca, se levanto dejando su celular en un banco mientras caminaba en circulos y pensaba

-"_le reenvio otro, no mejor le escrito que espero su respuesta eso seria mejor.. no tampoco voy a esperar que el me mande.. Y si no le llego.. No asuna debes esperar que el te mande no tu_"- pensaba asuna pero un sonido le llamo la atencion

El sonido provenia de su celular, asuna se desespero por llegar y desear que sea una respuesta de kirito, al ver que decia memo from kirito salto de la alegria

_" hola asuna, yo tambien deseo verte te espero en el centro del piso 9, ah te ves muy linda con ese sonrojo, kirito_"

Asuna abrio sus ojos al saber que el la vio y mas roja se puso pero como que la vio es decir que kirito va al mismo colegio que ella, por eso la chica agarro sus cosas y se puso a mirar por todos lados pero no se dio cuenta que ella estaba siendo observada desde una azotea del colegio

-"_pronto asuna, pronto te mostrare le rostro de kirito_"- pensaba kirito

La chica salio del colegio y salio corriendo para su casa para poder conectarse, al entrar a sao se dirigio a su cuartel pero al llegar a la puerta se topo con un hombre que le daba espina mientras esperaba a su lider se miraba al espejo fijandose si estaba presentable para verse con kirito

-**asuna lamento la demora**- Heathcliff

-**no hay ningun problema que necesita señor**- asuna

-**desde hoy tendras un guardaespaldas**- agrego su lider

-**pero señor, no necesito nadie que me cuide yo sola puedo cuidarme**- decia asuna tratando de bajar su enojo

-**tengo entendido que iniciaste una relacion comercial o sentimental con ese espadachin**- Heathcliff

-**señor, eso lo puedo explicar**-asuna

-**no es necesario, solo quiero lo mejor para ti pero ese player trae una larga lista de enemigos que pueden atacarte por su culpa**- decia su lider

**-si lo tengo entendido pero soy la player mas veloz**- asuna

-**si pero igual, tu guardia es Kuradeel**- Heathcliff mientras entraba el hombre que asuna vio en la entrada

Kirito estaba en el centro del piso 9, esperando por asuna en verdad que se tardaba mucho tambien estaba deseoso de verla, suspiro y se acerco al portal pero una persona salio de ese lugar haciendo que se choquen. Kirito sentio algo suave en su mano derecha y lo apreto era grande, suave al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba encima de asuna y lo que estaba tocando era su pecho derecho, se puso nervioso

-**etto, yo lo sie..-** kirito no termino de hablar porque asuna lo mando lejos de otro golpe

-**kirito depravado**- decia asuna mientras se abrazaba

Pero luego de ese incidente, salio kuradeel del portal buscando como loco a la chica, ella lo vio y se oculto atras de kirito

-**señorita no se escape asi**- decia kuradeel

-**ya te dije kuradeel no necesito guardia**- asuna

-**lo lamento señoria pero tengo ordenes de cuidarla de todo y de la gente indeseable**- decia kuradeel al mirar a kirito

-**ye dije que no, vete al cuartel te lo ordeno como vice comandante**- asuna

-**no lo creo, usted vendra conmigo**- kuradeel

El hombre agarro de forma bruzca el brazo de asuna tratando de llevarsela pero fue detenido por kirito, kuradeel observo con cara de odio al chico

-**mejor no te metas o sufriras**- kuradeel al sacar su espada

**-hum, me entas invitando a un duelo**?- kirito al sacar su espada

- **tenlo por seguro**- kuradeel al alejarse y ponerse en modo ataque

Al terminar el conteo de 10 el duelo empezo, kuradeel ataco con todas sus fuerzas a kirito el cual se mantuvo quieto, mientras asuna se moria de los nervios al ver ese duelo, kuradeel ataco pero solo costo un movimiento de kirito para quebrar la espada del guardian en dos pedazos asi dejandolo indefenso

-**no te molestes en levantarte, si buscas otra espada el resultado seria el mismo**- decia kirito al colocar se espada en el cuello de kuradeel

-**maldito**- kuradeel

-**vete al cuartel ahora**- asuna

Kuradeel se marcho con una gran bronca en su rostro pero lo que no sabia era que lo observaban ciertas personas, por su parte los chicos se prepararon y salieron a los pisos 15 para buscar misiones asi pasaron el dia en sao riendose y solo sin que nadie los moleste. Al llegar la noche los dos enamorados se despidieron del otro con puros besos llenos de amor y algunos mas subido de tono.

Al pasar varios dias, la relation entre asuna y kirito se mantenia mas fuerte a pesar que la chica queria ver el rostro del chico pero sabia que algun dia lo veria, todo iba bien hasta que la chica tuvo que organizar la pelea contra el boss del piso 15 para ello necesitaba la ayuda de varia gente fuerte al parecer la informacion que le dio argo el boss de era una cabra azul con cola de leon y tenia una espada de gran poder pero lo que le llama la atencion era que no tenia guardias y eso le sonaba ademas de darle mala espina pero otra no le quedaba sino que luchar y derrotarlo. Se pudo comunicar con klein y varios soldados suyos eran suficientes ademas contaba con kirito

Al llegar al frente de la puerta del boss, sentia que alguien la observaba le daba un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, sentia que algo iba a salir mal pero como vice-comandante no podia dudar o cancelar la mision por eso. Vio que klein llegaba con kirito y con un morocho enorme

-**asuna el es agil, hoy nos ayudara-** klein

-**es un gusto conocer a la chica que le robo el Corazon a mi amigo kirito-** agil dejando Colorado a los chicos

-**etto, mejor dinos el plan**- kirito

-**el plan sera que el grupo de klein ataque por la derecha, mi grupo por la izquierda y tu kirito llevaras un grupo al centro, alguno tiene una duda?**- asuna

-**si yo! Armada ataque ahora- **kibaou al salir de los alrededores con varios soldados y tomando de sorpresa a asuna y los demas

-**kibaou que quieres?- **asuna al ponerse en modo ataque

**-matarlo solo a el- **señalando a kirito

Kirito no pudo ni hablar que kibaou se largo hacia el, chocando sus espadas a gran velocidad, el segundo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el primero los esquivaba y miraba como sus amigos eran detenidos por la armada tenia que acabar con el señor de la Guerra o podia lamentarselo, en un simple descuido kibaou le aplico una patada que lo lanzo adentro del cuarto del boss hacienda que este aparezca, los demas vieron la semejante bestia que era el jefe del piso era un animas con cuerpo de cabra azul con una cola de leon y tenia una espada larga

**-que alguien lo ayude**- gritaba asuna

-**que nadie se meta, si estan bueno matara al jefe el solo**- kiabou

-**kiabou esa es una locura, nadie puede matar solo a un boss**- asuna, al soltarse del hombre y tratando de entrar con kirito

-**locura es que estes con el y no conmigo**- kibaou al sostener a asuna

Kirito se levanto, vio que solo le quedaba pelear contra ese jefe saco su espada y se preparo. La pelea comenzo, kirito usaba toda su velocidad pero el jefe le daba un golpe y lo alejaba lejos y con poca fuerza, se levanto con varios gestos de dolor pero cargo su skill y volvio al ataque los demas veian como kirito luchaba sin cesar contra ese monstro, las luces azules de su skill alumbraban la habitacion en un momento kirito salto para atacar la cabeza del boss pero el uso su espada para detener el ataque y lo agarro al espadachin con su mano, apreto con fuerza produciendole un dolor inmenzo tanto que grito de dolor, asuna veia todo y lloraba al poder no ayudar a su espadachin mas que nada al verlo sufrir de esa manera. El jefe tiro al suelo a kirito estaba por acabar con el con solo una pisada, kirito veia la gigante pata del boss que baja hacia el, ya sin fuerzas solo pensaba

-"_es mi fin, hasta aca llego mi juego hubiera deseado terminarlo pero no.. soy muy debil.. perdon yui.. perdon asuna_"- penso kirito

Solo veia la pata del jefe a punto de aplastarlo pero una notificacion llamo su atencion, "Dual Blades Activado" pero lo que lo desperto fueron los gritos insensantes de asuna llamandolo que no se atreva a morir, esquivo la patada del boss con unos giros hacia atras

-**asuna prestame tu estoque**- kirito

Asuna se solto del agarre de kibaou y lanzo su estoque hacia el, a pesar de los ataques del jefe, kirito recogio el estoque ingreso a su menu y dijo

-**Dual Blades activar!- **grito con toda sus fuerzas

Al activar su nueva herrramiento todos vieron que las dos espadas cargaban sus skill, kirito se lanzo contra el jefe con una espada repelia el ataque y con la otra lo atacaba, todos se quedaron facinados al ver esa habilidad pero todavia le costaba matar al boss con eso, el lo sabia ya que en su mente solo repetia la palabras "mas rapido, mas rapido" en un momento el boss le dio una golpe que lo tiro haciendo que su capucha desaparesca dejando su rostro a mi vista de todo, asuna y kiabou se sorprendieron al verlo

-**kazuto**?- se preguntaba asuna al ver el verdadero rostro de kirito

Kirito se levanto, vio que su mana estaba casi en rojo le quedaba poco si el jefe le daba un golpe mas seria su fin pero no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados, cargo los skill de las armas y se preparo para el ataque con gran velocidad aplico varios combos y antes de desmayarse pudo ver como el jefe desaparecia y surgia el cartel de "felicidades" para luego caerse. Abrio sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a asuna llorando y abrazandolo sin cesar

-**tonto, tonto eres un tonto, Como pudiste arriesgarte asi**?- asuna

-**je era necesario**- kirito algo nervioso- **y kibaou**?- agrego el chico

- **el se fue luego de que mataste al boss parece que lo asustaste**- klein

-**mejor, me duele todo el cuerpo**- decia kirito mientras asuna seguia abrazandolo

-**oye kirito, esa habilidad que usaste cual es**?- klein

-**no tengo la menor idea, antes de que me pise el boss aparecio una notificacion que me decia que la puedo activar**- kirito

-**es raro, no esta en el indice general- **klein**- oye nosotros activaremos la puerta tu relajate**- agrego klein mientras miraba a asuna

-**tonto, tonto, no creas que estamos bien! Ahora dime KAZUTO porque nunca me dijiste que eras kirito**- asuna con cara seria

-**etto, porque paso todo rapido que tenia miedo que me rechazes al verme en realidad Como soy- **kirito

-**tonto, tonto, nunca te rechazaria me gusta el kirito de sao osea la personalidad del verdadero kirito y ese eres tu**- decia asuna para darle un beso tierno y luego darle un golpe- **eso por no decirme la verdad**- agrego la chica con un puchero

Mientras tanto en el cuartel del gremio de los caballeros de la sangre, un hombre veia los indices de misiones pero fue interrumpido por unos de sus ayudantes

**-señor, tengo noticias importantes**- decia el hombre que entro, le entrego las noticias y salio para luego entrar el segundo al mando del gremio

-**hum, ya lo se asi que kirito consiguio el dual blades y mato al boss el solo, nada mal**- Heathcliff

-**que haremos?-**pregunto el nombre

-**dejaremos que el se una a nuestro guild- **Heathcliff

-no sera facil-

-**pues claro, ademas seria bueno tener cerca mi futuro disipulo, no lo crees diabel**?- Heathcliff

-**promete mucho ese chico y te llamo la atencion no es asi Heathcliff o quieres que te diga Akihiko Kayaba**?- diabel

-"_kirito, seras un buen aprendiz mio_"- se decia para si mismo Kayaba


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de la terrible batalla, la vida de kirito y de asuna cambio es decir hubo una revolución tanto adentro de SAO como afuera, la chica era acosada por compradores-vendedores de información, players que ofrecían fortunas para que su novio le demostrara la habilidad y eso sin contar a las admiradores de kirito que le hacían pasar un mal momento a asuna, en cambio el chico sufría las miradas de odio de todo el colegio a ver como llegaban tomados de la mano en verdad que los dos sufrían pero se les notaban felices o ¿no?

**-etto, kirito no sientes que todos nos observan**?- asuna algo tímida

-**así parece ser, te dije que podríamos mantenerlo en secreto**- decía kirito al rascarse la cabeza

-**ya te dije que tus admiradoras no me dejarían en paz, además en sao ya todos conocen tus rostro**- decía asuna- **o prefieres estar con "esas"?- **agrego la chica

**-jeje, es obvio que prefiero estar contigo**- kirito

-**suguha, viste tu hermano por fin pudo mostrar su rostro**- decía shino al verlos pasar, pero la chica no respondió- **suguha estas bien**?- agrego shino preocupada

-**si estoy bien**- decía suguha con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-**porque estas llorando?- **shino

-**porque todos saben quién es kirito, ya no podre venderle información a argo**- decía suguha mientras seguía lagrimeando

-**pero baka, ponte feliz por tu hermano**- shino

-**oye shino, tu eres mi próxima fuente de ventas, dime quien te gusta**?- decía suguha que dejo las lagrimas y salían brillo en sus ojos

-**aléjate suguha**- decía shino al caminar nerviosa hacia atrás

-**vamos shino un poco de información para tu** amiga- suguha

Shino salió corriendo y atrás salió suguha pasaron al lado de kirito y asuna que solo se miraron con cara de confundidos, al llegar al salón se sentaron en sus lugares si ellos pensaron que todo lo malo había pasado se habían equivocado porque todavía faltaba que se entere LIZ, ya tanto kirito como asuna sabían que las preguntas de liz eran fatales.

-**asunaaaaaaa, cuéntame ya**!- gritaba liz al abrir la puerta

**-etto, mejor en la hora del almuerzo**- decía asuna nerviosa

-**asuna, dije ahora**- liz en tono serio que hacía temblar a todos

-**bueno kirito es kazuto- **asuna dijo, al terminar de decirlo su amiga se puso al frente de kirito

-**así.. que tu eres kirito**- decía liz

-**si, soy el player kirito**- decía kirito serio

-"entonces tenia razón, este chico era kirito" **mira te lo diré solo una vez mejor que cuides a mi amiga o veras las consecuencias**- decía liz amenazando con el dedo a kirito

-**etto, liz tranquila**- decía asuna nerviosa por la actitud de su amiga

-**no mejor que entienda**- liz

- **pero liz, kirito es buena persona**- asuna

-**si están buena persona, porque no te dije desde el principio que el era kirito?**- liz, dejando a una desconcertada asuna

-**yo puedo responder a eso, cuando ingrese al colegio me di cuenta que asuna era mucho para mi, cuando la primera vez que la bese me surgió un nuevo sentimiento no le dije nada porque tenia miedo de ser rechazado**- kirito dejando feliz a liz por su respuesta y mas feliz a asuna

-**esta bien acepto su noviazgo, va son novios no**?- liz

-**etto, vamos de a poco liz**- asuna

Luego de la larga charla con su amiga los dos salieron a almorzar, por su suerte habia un lugar donde no habia nadie sin mas se sentaron a pesar que kirito tenia que ir a comprar su almuerzo algo que asuna no le dejo lo detuvo y le mostro que ella habia hecho un almuerzo para los dos, consistia en un emparedado tipico

-**toma kirito, espero que te guste**- asuna al entregarle el almuerzo

**-lo hiciste vos sola?-**kirito

-**si, que no me crees que lo haya hecho yo**?- asuna algo enojada por la pregunta del chico

-**etto, no digo eso**- al probar el emparedado- **sabe exquisito**!- kirito

-**de enserio lo decis**?- asuna

-**si tienes un gran talento para la cocina, deberias venderlos**- kirito

-**etto, lo dices enserio**?- asuna sorprendida

-**pensandolo mejor no me conviene que lo vendas a nadie**- kirito

-**pero porque kirito**?- asuna al notar la cara del chico

-**porque no seria el unico en probar en tu comida**- kirito dejando a una asuna riendose

-**no seas egoista ademas solo a ti te cocine**- asuna sonrojada por lo dicho

-**es que esta delicioso, solo por mi cocinaste**?- kirito acercandose poco a asuna

-**etto, si solo por ti**- asuna nerviosa al notar la cercanía del chico

-**y si obvio que soy egoista porque yo solamente quiero probar tu comida y otra cosas**- kirito sonrojado, asuna vio su cara roja y le siguio el juego

-**que otras cosas dices kirito**?- asuna al acercarse a él juguetonamente

**-etto, etto, etto**- kirito muy nervioso por notar a una asuna que nunca vio

**-jaja que paso que el gran espadachin negro se intimido**?- decia asuna con burla

-**que acaso la chica mas bella del colegio quiere solo saber o... le muestro**?- decia kirito cerca del oido de asuna haciendo que ella sienta un escalofrio por su espalda que le daba una sensacion placentera

-**el kirito que conozco no hablaba mucho**-decia asuna mientras se dio vuelta para irse pero una mano la detuvo

Kirito sintio una sensacion de demostrarle que él solo no hablaba por eso detuvo a asuna, cuando ella giro se topo que el chico le sujeto la cadera y la beso salvajamente a tal punto que liberaron sus lenguas dentro del otro a pesar de ser la primera vez que dan un beso asi no les importo estuvieron asi un largo tiempo demostrandose lo mucho que se querian, cada segundo pasado en ese beso solo hacia que nunca se detuviera pero por falta aire tuvieron que alejarse al mirarse a los ojos se sonrojaron los dos, era un momento justo pero alguien llego

-**etto, disculpe asuna podemos hablar**?- sachi algo molesta por lo visto

-**emm, si, si, si claro sachi**- asuna nerviosa y muy sonrojada, kirito se alejo de ellas- **dime que necesitas**?- agrego la chica

**-porque asuna, usted me dijo que no sentia nada por kirito**- sachi al borde del enojo y de las lagrimas

**-sachi te lo dije porque estaba confundida sobre mis sentimientos hacia kirito**- asuna algo triste

-**pero usted me dijo, que no habia nada entre ustedes que yo podia estar con él**- sachi

-**es cierto lo que te dije pero estaba confundida, ahora se lo que siento por kirito**-asuna

-**asuna te pido que dejes a kirito**- decia sachi con voz decida

-**sachi no puedo hacerlo, jamas dejare a kirito**- asuna

-**es su ultima eleccion**?- sachi, asuna acerto con la cabeza- **recuerde que una cosa es la persona atras de su avatar y otra la persona que en verdad es, vera que el kirito de sao es diferente al kirito de verdad**- sachi al irse

Asuna se quedo pensando en lo dicho por esa chica podia ser que se haya enamorado del kirito y que kazuto no sea lo mismo, cometia un error al estar con él? Lo que dijo sachi en algo tenia razon el avatar era una forma de persona que el usuario lo manejaba y le daba un personalidad que en el mundo real no poseia, el claro ejemplo era ella en el mundo real es una chica aplicada, sumisa a las ordenes de sus padres algo miedosa pero en sao era decidida, sagas y fuerte. Puede ser que kirito y kazuto sean dos personas distintas, por kirito sabia lo que sentia pero que sentia por kazuto

Mientras asuna se debatia mentalmente era observada por un hombre que se encontraba en una azotea, gruñia al recordar como kirito vencio el solo a un boss en ese momento cuando activo el dual blades se imagino que en vez del jefe era él que era golpeado en esa velocidad sintio un miedo y mas que nada una impotencia al saber que no podria vencerlo, pero un memo de sao en su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos

"_Señor de la guerra, tenemos un enemigo en comun sera mejor que hablemos y arreglemos el asunto. R.P"_

Kirito noto que asuna luego de la charla con sachi estaba muy pensativa a tal punto que el profesor le llamo la atencion varias veces, al verla asi se preocupo pero tuvo una idea que necesitaria la ayuda de liz. A la hora de la salida, asuna se marchaba para su casa mientras seguia pensando que sentia por kazuto en su largo camino a su casa oia el sonido de una moto que se acercaba cada vez mas eso lo ponia nerviosa encima para colmo se encontraba sola, la moto se acercaba cada vez ya no sabia que hacer si correr o esperar que la moto siga de largo en un segundo la moto se puso al frente de ella, sintio un miedo pero al escuchar al conductor se tranquilizo

-**eres dificil de seguir**- kirito

-**pero que haces aqui?, y que haces arriba de eso**?- asuna al ver a kirito conduciendo

**-vamos, sube**- kirito al darle un casco a asuna

-**pero a donde vamos, mi familia me esta esperando**- asuna

-**es un secreto te llevare a un lugar donde divertirnos, ademas liz se va a encargar de cubrirte**- kirito al girar la moto y esperando que ella se suba- **vamos te prometo que te vas a divertir**- agrego

Asuna se subio a la moto, en pleno viaje hablaron se rieron por momentos se olvido de los dichos de sachi. Kirito le dijo que cierre los ojos ella hizo caso cuando él le dijo que podia ver se topo con una sorpresa la habia traido a un festival

-**esto es..-** asuna no pudo terminar de hablar al quedar pasmada por los colores

-**si un festival, pense que seria bueno traerte aqui**- decia kirito- **te gusta**?- agrego el chico

-**si kirito me encanta**-decia asuna emocionada

Los dos pasaron una velada de maravilla, muchos juegos, mucha comida, mucha risa, asuna parecia una niña en todos los juegos queria subir y kirito se lo cumplia

-**oye niño, derriba tres conos y te ganaras un obsequio para tu novia**- decia el vendedor dejando rojos a los chicos

Kirito pago y en su primer intento pudo derribar a los tres conos por eso se gano un peluche medianamente grande en forma de sapo, sin dudas giro y se dio a asuna que le dio un beso a cambio. Los dos siguieron caminando,a pesar que varias personas los reconocieron, no les importo nada pero se cruzaron con sachi

-**kirito como estas**?-decia sachi ignorando a asuna

-**etto, bien sachi traje a asuna de visitas**- decia kirito

-**kirito te gusta mi kimono**?- decia sachi dando una vuelta al mostrar su kimono de color azul con detalles en negro

**-te queda bien**- kirito, mientras asuna tenia un ataque de celos

-**te gusta**?- decia sachi en tono timido

Eso fue suficiente para asuna que busco por todos lados un puesto que vendan un kimono eso claro sin dejar de mirar que sachi no le haga nada a kirito, a varios metros encontro uno no le importo nada entro pago y salio apurada en busqueda de kirito, al casi llegar vio que sachi seguia ahi pero mantenía una conversación nada amistosa con kirito ella hacia varios gestos de por favor pero cuando le agarró la mano eso solo eso fue suficiente para ella que camino lo que faltaba para terminar con esa charla

**-kirito te gusta**?- asuna al mostrarle su kimono blanco con flores y detalles en rosa con el pelo recogido le queda a la medida mas que nada hacia resaltar su figura, sus caderas y sus piernas

-**etto, etto**,- kirito la vio y se quedo sin palabras verla asi lo dejo mudo- **estas hermosa**-agrego con cara de enamorado

-**de enserio**?- asuna sonrojada

-**si, estas muy hermosa**- kirito al agarrar la mano de asuna y trayendola para él que la beso olvidandose de sachi

Luego de eso, los dos decidieron que era hora de volver subieron a la moto de kirito y la dejo cerca de su casa solo se fue cuando ella entro sana y salva. Asuna ya no tenia dudas amaba a kirito y mucho mas a kazuto, se preparo para irse a dormir, menos mal que no tenia escuela al dia siguiente ya que necesitaba entrar a sao, al ver ese sapo recordo que se olvido preguntarle sobre la conversación que mantuvo con sachi pero seguro que mas tarde lo sabria, antes de cerrar sus ojos pensaba en kirito

Al dia siguiente en sao, kirito se encontraba en la tienda de agil el cual se llenaba de clientes al decir que el espadachin negro compraba sus armas ahi, todo iba bien hasta que una guarda de caballeros blancos entro

-**señor kirito san, necesita venir con nosotros**- decia un hombre

-**a donde me quieren llevar**?- preguntó kirito

-**al cuartel general del gremio de los caballeros de la sangre, mi señor Heathcliff desea hablarte**- dijo el hombre

Kirito se marcho con ellos, al entrar al salon donde se hacian las reuniones de la junta del guild pudo ver a asuna con cara de miedo y pidiendole perdon, el no entendi nada hasta que aparecio el lider del gremio

**-mucho gusto kirito san, es un placer yo soy Heathcliff, lider de este gremio**- dijo el lider al entrar y sentarse en el medio

-**el gusto es mio y porque me llamaron**?-kirito

-**estoy consciente de tu relacion con asuna, y dejarla ir no podemos por eso te queria decir que tienes dos opciones**- Heathcliff

-**como dejarla ir**?- kirito

-**asuna llego y dijo que se tomaria una licencia la cual negamos, nos dejo en claro que entonces dejaria el guild, por eso te llamamos**- Heathcliff

-**si ya era seguro eso, dime cuales son**?- kirito

-**la primera unete a mi guild y asuna no tendra castigo**- dijo el lider

**-y cual es la otra**?- kirito no le gusto la palabra castigo

-**tengamos un duelo en que uses el dual blades y si me ganas asuna sera libre**- Heathcliff

-**y si pierdo**?- kirito

**-te unes sin quejas a mi gremio**- Heathcliff, kirito acepto

Luego de la charla, asuna espero afuera a kirito, la chica lo abrazo y le pidio perdon él en cambio solo la abrazo. Ella se sentis horrible por ocasionarle problemas a él

-**perdon kirito, no quise darte problemas**- asuna decia con tristeza

-**estaras perdonada si aceptas ser mi novia**- decia kirito con la cara roja, asuna abrio los ojos por la sorpresa

-**si quiero ser tu novia**- decia pars luego sellarlo con un beso

Mientras tanto, diabel observaba a la pareja mientras que Kayaba veia el historial y las calificaciónes de kirito mientras mas informacion tenia de él mas se interesaba en mantenerlo cerca

**BUENO GENTE, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. NO PODRE SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO ME IRE DE VACACIONES POR 10 DIAS Y EL LUGAR DONDE VOY NO TIENE INTERNET ASÍ QUE SEPAN DISCULPAR **


	8. Chapter 8

El dia habia llegado, la pelea de dos de los jugadores mas fuertes de sao empezaria todo por ella... Kirito luchaba por la libertad de la chica en cambio Heathcliff luchaba para tenerlo a él en su gremio, intereses opuestos pero solo algo en comun y ese algo se moria de nervios al ver a su novio sentado en el vestidor del coliseo

-**kirito perdon, perdon no quise meterte en problemas**- asuna

-**no pasa nada, era cuestion de tiempo para que luche contra tu lider**- kirito

-**kirito, mi lider tiene una habilidad especial si su medidor de vida llega al color amarrillo sus ataques se vuelven mas fuertes y su defensa sube a un 100%-** asuna

**-si entiendo pero tengo fe en derrotarlo, quiero que seas libre y no importa a quien tenga que enfrentar**- kirito al agarrar la mano de asuna

Asuna beso al escuchar que un soldado le decia que era hora de salir, su corazon latia al verlo atravesar la puerta para salir a la arena en ella ya estaba Heathcliff con su tipica armadura roja su espada y su gran escudo.

Kirito vio que la arena estaba llena de jugadores que coreaban los nombres de él y su rival, le parecia algo alocado la multitud solo por una pelea pero no le dio importancia

-**todavias puedes rendirte y unirte a mi gremio, perdona por la gente mis asistentes vendieron entradas** -Heathcliff

-**hum, rendirme fácil nunca lo hice asi que es hora, mientras que reciba una parte de las ventas**- decia kirito al sacar su espada y luego una casi igual pero de color azul

-**no lo creo**- decia Heathcliff al ponerse en modo de ataque mientras el contador iniciaba la cuenta

Asuna se sento al lado de shino y liz, al comenzar la pelea noto que kirito poseia una nueva espada y sin pensarlo miro a su amiga liz buscando una respuesta

-**te gusta asuna mi nueva creacion**?- preguntaba liz con orgullo

-**cuando se la creaste**?- asuna al ver la nueva espada de kirito en accion

-**luego que mato solo al boss me pidio que le creara una espada identica a la suya para usar en perfeccion al Dual Blades**- liz

**-shino no te noto preocupada**- decia asuna al ver a shino tranquila

-**porque es una pelea sin muertes,ademas se que kirito dara su mejor esfuerzo aunque gane o pierda, él siempre fue algo terco pero siempre pudo salir de sus lios encima cuando me entere que era por ti lo vi mas decidido que nunca**- shino

La pelea comenzo, kirito fue el primero en atacar con un ataque directo que Heathcliff esquivo para luego darle una estocada con su escudo haciendo que el espadachin retroceda al ver que su rival utilizaba su escudo como arma vio que tenia que tener mas cuidado al utilizar un ataque directo, Heathcliff uso su velocidad para atacarlo utilizo su gran espada en forma de lanza pero kirito lo contuvo al cruzar sus espadas mantuvo la ferocidad para luego hacerlo girar y darle una pequeña estocada en su brazo, la multitud miro impresionada de como kirito hirio al gran lider del mayor gremio nadie antes pudo hacerlo

Heathcliff miro que su barra de vida bajo un 10% solo por una simple estocada esto le genero varias sensaciones de orgullo de pensar que no se habia equivocado con kirito pero su propio ego podia mas y le daba ira al saber que fue lastimado, miro su herida y no le dio importancia, asuna se quedo muda al ver como los dos luchaban sin tregua y mas cuando kirito lanzo ese ataque

-eres rapido pero fue solo suerte, no tendras tanta la proxima vez- Heathcliff

kirito lanzo su otra espada en forma de lanza que solo para Heathcliff utilizara su escudo cuando lo bajo vio que kirito enfrente de él, utilizo un combo de 5 golpes que fueron de lleno al pecho de Heathcliff lo cual hizo que se caiga de rodillas, kirito penso que con eso era suficiente pero se equivoco al ver como el hombre se levantaba con una mueca de burla y en menos de un segundo lo atacó con un brutal combo que culmino con el golpe de lleno de su escudo en la cara de kirito, haciendo que el chico vuele a una gran distancia su barra de vida habia quedado a la mitad, con gran dolor se levanto en su fondo sabia que ganarle costaria por algo era el lider de un gran gremio pero sin importale se levanto agarro su espada y camino para el centro de la arena

-**todavia tienes que usar tu habilidad o asuna se queda**- Heathcliff

-**si lo se pero todavia tengo vida de sobra**- kirito

Heathcliff ataco y lucharon a espada limpia,todos veian las luces que lanzaban los choques de sus armas pero la lucha favorecia al lider del gremio que combinaba sus ataques con su gran escudo, kirito esquivaba con gran esfuerzo sus ataques tenia que lanzar su plan o el duelo acabaria pronto, en un segundo pudo esquivar la espada y clavo su arma en el suelo mientras carga el skill mientras salio a buscar su otra arma, al agarrarla se lanzo contra heathcliff pero en vez de atacarlo uso su escudo como trampolin, el lider miro perplejo el salto del chico que hizo todo eso para llegar a su otra espada negra que tenia su skill al maximo, agarro su arma y con la otra hizo una X y con un gran grito activo DUAL BLADES

Heathcliff se sobresalto al ver como la velocidad de kirito aumento a tal punto que le costaba cubrirse de sus ataques algunos llegaban a partes de su cuerpo pero sabia que no duraria mucho ya que con la vida de kirito era cuestion de tiempo que la habilidad lo acabe, kirito atacaba con velocidad pero miraba como la mayoria de sus ataques eran rechazados su mirada se puso en su barra ya empezaba a entrar a la zona roja mucho tiempo no tenia, en su mente solo repetia "mas rapido, mas rapido"

Asuna temblaba por cada golpe que recibia kirito, se moria al saber que solo podia mirar y solo mirar deseaba entrar y poder luchar juntos pero no solo podia mirar

La batalla estaba en su etapa final, era victoria segura para Heathcliff pero kirito no dejaba de atacarlo, cuando su barra solo le restaba un 20% de vida dio por hecho que este seria su último golpe por eso mantuvo al maximo el skill de sus armas, poniendo de nuevo las espadas en forma X haciendo que los skill alargen su rango de ataque produciendo que Heathcliff abriera su escudo y estuviera a la merced del golpe de kirito cuando el chico agito su espada para darle el golpe de gracia no habia escapatoria para Heathcliff pero noto como si el tiempo se detuviera y veia como su rival se alejaba lentamente del alcance de su espada, el tiempo volvio a la normalidad Heathcliff le dio un golpe de lleno con su espada a kirito que se habia quedado atonito por el hecho anterior, la pantalla arrojo el resultado _HEATHCLIFF WIN_

Asuna con shino y liz se bajaron para la arena, corrio al lado de kirito que aun estaba en un estado de shock sin medir palabras lo levanto para llevarlo al vestuario pero antes se toparon con su lider

**-espera, bien hecho kirito se nota que seras un buen soldado en nuesrtro gremio, asuna te dara el uniforme, en dos dias quiero que te reportes**- Heathcliff

Kirito con la ayuda de asuna entro al vestuario, mientras pensaba sobre la accion anterior y las miles de dudas que eso le generaba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las plegarias de perdon que la chica le decia, le parecia muy tierno ese gesto que se haya preocupado por un duelo para callarla agarro su rostro y le dio un corto beso que cambio por completo el rostro de asuna, los dos chicos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo

Ya en el mundo real, Diabel entro al recinto privado de Kayaba, el cual observaba la pelea mientras aplicaba indices sobre sus ataques y el de kirito, él solo miraba a su jefe mientras en sus manos tenia los archivos de la vida del sujeto en comun

-**veo que tuvo que aplicar los comandos de GM**- diabel

-**si, lo tuve que aplicar sino perderia la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo mi mando**- Kayaba

**-cumplio sus expectativas**?- diabel al entregarle los archivos

-**si se podria decir que si, asuna le da su razon de pelea**- kayaba

-**no es por asuna señor**- diabel al mostrarle una parte de los archivos

**-yui**?- dijo kayaba

Al dia siguiente, asuna se levanto muy temprano por la culpa de su madre que la sorprendio con varios vestidos, su cabeza no entendi lo que sucedia hasta que unos de los ayudantes de su madre la puso al dia que hoy se celebraba la reunion de los asociados de la empresa de su padre, que tenia que arreglarse y ayudar a preparar su casa, tenia mucho tiempo de sobra y le parecia muy apresurado hacerlo ahora pero para que su madre no se vuelva loca lo hizo sin protestar pero antes le envio un mensaje a kirito: "_hoy mi familia tiene un reunion importante, no podre conectarme perdon te amo, asuna_".

Se provo varios vestidos y al final se quedo con un acorde para una cena, era de color negro que resaltaba su figura bastante lindo mientras ayudaba a los asistentes de su madre y padre noto que su dia libre paso volando en menos de una hora tenia que estar lista para recibir a la gente, al subir a su cuarto para bañarse se topo con que su madre que estaba sentada en su cama con un vestido en sus manos

-**asuna te pondras esto, tienes que resaltar para que alguien te elija-** decia su madre mientras veia su celular

**-como para que alguien me elija**?- asuna al notar que algo malo andaba

-**si aparte de la cena es para que los hijos de los asociados te vean y se arregle una relacion de matrimonio-**decia de manera tranquila su madre

-**como matrimonio? Pero madre no quiero ser la prometida de nadie**!- asuna al escuchar a su madre como la vendia como si fuera una mercancia

-**no me interesa, te pondras esto y bajaras... Rapido**- decia su madre al salir del cuarto

Luego de esa declaracion asuna se arrodillo para abrazarse ella misma, mientras miles de lagrimas ya caian por su rostro pensaba que por eso preferia a sao, en ese lugar podia estar tranquila sin que nadie le diga nada podia estar feliz con kirito y no en esta vida, si se arreglaba el compromiso con alguien eso significaba que tenia que olvidarse de kirito, no nego con la cabeza no le importaba quien estaba en el camino jamas dejaria a su espadachin, estaba tan surmegida en sus pensamientos que no noto la persona que habia entrado a su cuarto

-**amiga, que sucedio**?- liz al verla llorar

-**mi madre, quiere venderme como mercancia a los hijos de los asociados de mi padre y no quiero alejarme de kirito**-asuna- **que haces aqui**?- agrego la chica

-**tu padre nos invito, bueno asuna preparate**- liz

**-pero, no me escuchaste**- asuna al escuchar a su amiga

-**tu dejame ami, ve que tu amiga se encarga**- liz

La chica entro a bañarse a mala gana, mientras liz llamaba a alguien. Luego de ponerse el vestido, que era lindo pero muy provocativo hacia que resalte mas sus curvas y tenia un escote y dejaba su espalda desnuda, se veia en el espejo le daba verguenza vestirse asi iba a sacarselo pero su madre la llamo que baje ahora, suspiro al ponerse en el medio de sus padres para recibir a los invitados, muchas familias empezaron a llegar y los socios como sus propios hijos le miraban a ella de manera descarada le parecia grotesto la forma en que la miraban, pero una persona le llamo la atencion no por algo especial sino porque era el creador de sao

-**señor kayaba, agradezco su presencia**- decia su padre

-**es un honor su invitacion, no podria negarme, le presento a mi asistente Kio**- kayaba

-**mucho gusto, le presento a mi esposa y mi hija asuna**- decia el señor yuuki

-**mucho gusto señoritas**- decia kayaba

Asuna lo vio y le parecio familiar pero no sabia de donde pero luego no le dio importancia, mientras caminaba por el living sentia las miradas descaradas de todos y sus comentarios sobre ella tanto como los hombres como las mujeres, mas de un sujeto trato de darle conversacion pero ella solo los miraba y no les hablaba, su madre le presentaba a gente y les decia que su hija estaba soltera solo eso le ocasionaba una sensacion de tristeza y ganas de llorar, luego de una cena horrenda se sento en silla con su mirada perdida en la ventana solo recordaba las misiones de sao solo eso le cambiaba la cara pero tuvo que volver a la realidad al verse rodeada por varias personas que la invitaban a bailar, ella se negaba pero parecia que todos no entendian la palabra no, pero una persona se metio entre todos y le agarro su mano

-**disculpen caballeros, ella esta conmigo**- kirito

Asuna abrio sus ojos y se le notaba llena de felicidad al ver al peli negro que llegaba para salvarla- **kirito que haces aqui**?- agrego asuna

-**etto, liz me dijo como estabas, me dio un traje y me metio a la fiesta, perdon por la demora**- kirito

**-gracias**- decia asuna al abrazarlo y poner su cara en su pecho

-**asuna estas hermosa**- decia kirito al verla con ese vestido

-**mi.. Mama me obligo a usarlo**- decia asuna con cara de enojo

La musica empezo a sonar, los dos no se querian despegar por ende salieron a bailar cada uno estaba sonrojado a mas no poder pero no le dieron importancia e igual fueron al centro de la pista, asuna por fin estaba feliz con su querido novio cerca de ella giro y vio a liz no podia dejarla ahi sin agradecerle, dejo a kirito y salio a agradecerle a su querida amiga al volver para la pista noto que varias chicas rodearon a kirito, esto le produjo un ataque de celos asuna ahora que lo veia detalladamente el traje le quedaba como si fuera hecho para él hacia resaltar su torso, sus brazos y su pecho la chica se sonrojo al verlo de esa manera pero igual se acerco a kirito

-**disculpen no se metan con el**- decia asuna al agarrar la mano del chico

-**esta solo y no es de nadie**- decia una chica de cabello rubio

-**el es mi novio, asi que alejate**-asuna con una aura asesina

Lo alejo de ese grupo de chicas era eso o matar a la rubia esa, los dos salieron al patio exterior lejos de todos pero a la vista de su madre

**-cariño, con quien esta asuna?-** decia la señora yuuki al no reconocer al chico

-**no se, no lo vi en la recepcion**- padre de asuna

-**lo que me falta que asuna tenga novio y lo haya metido en la fiesta**- decia la madre de asuna

-**y bueno tiene edad para tener novio**- decia su padre de manera relajante

-**si pero seguro que él es un don nadie**- señora yuuki

-**disculpe señora, ese chico es el futuro discipulo de kayaba san**- decia kio

**-como ese niño**?- señor yuuki

-**si el maestro kayaba tiene un gran interes en él, segun kayaba san sera el proximo lider de informatica en el mundo**- kio noto que no le convencía mucho - **ademas si no le traen problemas al chico kayaba san estara orgulloso de hacer trabajos para su compañia señor yuuki**

Diabel habia dando en el blanco los padres de asuna vieron con satisfacion que su hija este con ese chico, mientras ellos estaban en el pequeño patio de juegos que contaba con hamacas, kirito se rio al ver eso pero su querida novia le dio un pequeño golpe por su burla. Se sentaron y miraron las estrellas

-**kirito, porque juegas sao**?- decia asuna

-**porque lo preguntas ahora**?- kirito al sentir la union de manos de ella con la suya

-**nunca te lo pregunte y me da curiosidad**- asuna

-**bueno lo juego por yui**- decia kirito mientras miraba el cielo

-**yui?,quien es ella**?- asuna al escuchar el nombre de una chica

-**mm una chica**- decia kirito en forma burlona

**-ya lo se dime quien es ella**- asuna algo molesta por esa chica

-**mm no creo**- decia kirito al ver el enojo de asuna

-**kirito a menos que quieras sufrir lo del duelo ayer en la vida real dime** **quien es yui**?- decia asuna con una aura asesina

**-bueno**- kirito al transpirar por la aura asesina de la chica

_**Flashblack hace dos años**_

Como veras mi abuelo nos enseño a mi hermana y ami el arte del kendo él tenia un pequeño dojo cerca de mi casa, con mi hermana ibamos caminando en nuestro camino siempre pasabamos por una vivienda en mal estado, en ella vivia una familia algo numerosa nada llamativo pero habia una chica de 5 años que siempre nos perseguia hasta el dojo, todos los dias hasta que un dia la invitamos a pasar

-**como te llamas**?- kirito

-**me... Llamo.. Yui**- decia yui timida

-**bueno yui yo soy kazuto y ella es mi hermna sugua**- decia kirito

Cuando ibamos al dojo ella nos seguia y hablamos en el camino, le enseñabamos cosas basicas pero mas que nada le dabamos de comer, nos contaba que habia dias que no comia por eso cada dia le llegabamos algo, aunque sea poco ella lo tomaba y se alegraba. Un dia arregle con mi abuelo y con la madre de yui que la llevariamos a un parque se diversiones, ese dia la pasamos a buscar y la llevamos tenias que ver la cara de felicidad al ver como miraba los juegos, las luces ese dia nos subimos a casi todos los juegos tambien le gane un oso de peluche y se lo regale. En el camino de regreso me dijo que nunca la deje sola que se divertia mucho con nosotros le prometi que siempre estaria con ella, ese noche luego de dejarla en su casa me fui ya habia algo que sentia que algo malo iba a pasar y paso resulta que su padre volvio borracho haciendo que se pelee con su esposa, yui se desperto por tanto ruido y vio a su madre siendo golpeada por él, ella agarro un palo y la trato de defenderla pero su padre la arrojo lejos haciendo que se golpee fuertemente en su cabeza dejandola inconsiente. Me llamaron del hospital, sali corriendo alli el doctor nos dijo que yui tenia daños celebrales graves que era poco posible que se recupere, la madre me dijo que era mi culpa por enseñarle cosas de kendo a una menor, que mis manos estaban llenas de la sangre de yui, yo me fui de ahi al borde de las lagrimas porque ella tenia razon yo no tuve que darle lecciones de kendo a ella, al pasar los años la segui visitando con ayuda de las enfermeras hasta que me dijieron que su estado habia empeorado y le darian una tecnica de prueba que era una inmersion digital, cuando me entere de que se trata y que podia salvar a yui me propuse a dedicarme a entender ese tema, y todo cambio cuando salio sao con la propuesta de kayaba supe que era la unica oportunidad por eso entre a sao y nunca me enliste a guild porque todos buscan el dinero y yo solo busco ser el discipulo de kayaba para entender el tema de la inmersion digital y salvar a yui

_**Fin flashback **_

Asuna escucho la razon de kirito en verdad se habia quedado muda, nunca penso que él tuviera esa carga y ella solo jugaba porque tus padres no le dejaban expresarse un simple acto de rebeldia de una chica rica y cobarde.. Si lo pensaba asi se sentia muy egoista, ya no tenia palabras para decirle al chico solo lo miro y noto que sus ojos estaban cristalizados casi al borde de largar lagrimas se acerco a él seco unas pequeñas lagrimas y con sus manos sujeto la cara de kirito

**-ya no estas solo, yo te ayudare a que ganes sao**- decia asuna, dejando atonito a kirito

-**pero.. Que pasara con tu sueño? por algo entraste a sao**- decia kirito pero asuna le nego con la cara

-**entre para alejarme de toda esta vida pero ahora mi sueño es que ganes sao**- asuna

Kirito la escucho y la levanto para luego darle vueltas mientras la besaba, los dos vivian momentos soñados entre risas y besos. La fiesta termino, asuna se preparo para irse a dormir le parecia raro que su madre no la haya molestado por eso del compromiso pero mejor no lo pensaba mucho que conociendo a su madre caeria en cualquier momento con esa loca idea

Mientras en sao, un hombre encapuchado caminaba solo por el piso 12 vigilando que nadie lo siguiera al llegar a una casa, toco tres veces para luego decir una contraseña al entrar se topo que el lider de Ataud Risueño lo estaba esperando

-**espero que no hayas tenido problemas al venir**- decia R.P

-**para nada, ahora dime de que quieres hablar**?- kibaou

-**de eliminar a kirito, de eso te vengo a hablar eso si todavia lo quieres ver muerto**- R.P

**-si pero que quieres a cambio**- kibaou

-**que me ayudes a romper esa alianza que tanto items me hace perder**- R.P

-**eso veremos cuando vea la muerte de kirito**- decia kibaou antes de salir de ahi

-**te avisare cuando sera**- R.P

Ya había pasado los dias de descanso que Heathcliff le habia dado, llego al cuartel para que le entren su uniforme luego de ponerselo noto que el blanco no le quedaba mal pero seguia encantando el color negro, a los pocos minutos de terminar llegaron varios soldados al vestuario para acompañarlo al recinto para presentarlo antes los mandos del gremio, suspiro ni habia empezado el dia y ya esto le molestaba mucho. Cuando entro al recinto vio a varios players de niveles altos, le parecia raro que asuna no estuviera alli ahora se acordo que ella le dijo que mas tarde lo veria

-**el es kirito desde hoy se unira a nuestro guild, tratenlo como uno mas**- Heathcliff decia desde una alcoba

-**si señor**- dijieron

Luego de la presentacion fue llevado al area de operaciones, primer dia y ya tenia una mision pero se trataba de un item debajo nivel y para peor le asignaron un equipo con 4 soldados de muy bajo nivel le habian dicho que ataud riseuño atacaria antes y por eso lo enviaban, sin protestar fue al piso 16 el evento empezo y varios guilds pequeños participaban, todo parecia tranquilo hasta que vio a varios hombres mataban a todo que se ponga en su camino entendio que ellos pertenecia a ese sangriento gremio, los interceptos era una pelea desigual ya que eran 3 contra él solo pero sus rivales eran niveles muy bajos asi que solo peleo hasta que sus compañeros completen la mision, kirito los mantuvo al margen hasta que un soldado de su gremio le aviso que habian conseguido el items se alegro al saber que no tenia que pelear mas contra ellos, al llegar al cuartel fue felicitado pero sus ojos se depositaron en una persona... asuna que mantenia un entrenamiento con varios soldados, veia como su cabello flameaba y con una mirada fija en sus adversarios, sentia como su corazon latia fuertemente sentia ganas de quedarse a verla asi por siempre en verdad que era una mujer increible, ella noto que alguien la observaba giro y se topo con la mirada de enamorado de kirito por ende la hizo sonrojar pero se burlo a lo lejos por como estaba vestido le parecia muy llamativo verlo de blanco parecia dos niños haciendose gestos de burla a lo lejos, diabel los interrumpio con un mensaje que necesitaba qe los dos vayan al recinto ahora mismo, al entrar estaban varios soldados entre ellos kuradeel

-**gente en menos de 20 minutos ocurrira un evento de clase dios**- heathcliff

-**que clase de evento**?- asuna

-**de busqueda, se entregara la espada excalibur por eso necesito que vayan ustedes y la ganen, el bosque es extenso por eso se haran grupos de tres personas**- Heathcliff

Kirito estaba en el grupo 4 que contaba con kuradeel y otro mas, mientras asuna estaba en el grupo 7, a pesar de que quejaron no pudieron cambiarse de grupos fueron al piso 17 a un bosque de gran tamaño vaya que si sera un gran problema el evento, al llegar al punto de largada notaron que habia gente mayormamente del gremio la armada y otros de nivel medio. Al frente de todos aparecio un hombre con su armadura dorada:

_"La espada esta en un roca especial que solo los valientes llegaran o se la entregara a un acto de valor, busquen en su corazon y obtendran la respuesta, suerte caballeros" _

La mision comenzo pero tanto como kirito como asuna sintieron que alguien los observaba, el chico fue al este y la chica al oeste, a la hora habian caminado bastante. Asuna escucho unos gritos y se encamino a ese lugar, llego y se encontro con varios player muertos pero habia una chica que todavía seguia viva al acercarse se sorprendió que era alguien conocido

-**sachi estas bien**?- asuna

-**si asuna san, fue ataud risueño**- decia sachi

Asuna vio que unos arbustos se movian, dejo a sachi con los otros soldados al acercarse vio que solo era un conejo, giro y vio a sachi levantada con su lanza pero sus compañeros se encontraban muertos

-**sachi... Porque los mataste**?- preguntaba sorprendida asuna

**-porque se hubieran metido en mi camino y mi mision es matarte**- dijo sachi antes de atacar a asuna

La pelea entre ellas habia comenzado, sachi luchaba con fuerza y tenia ventaja por utilizar una larga lanza pero asuna no se quedaba atras en su fondo no queria lastimarla a la chica pero sachi tenia una cara de sadica y mas cuando la empezo a insultar, en un descuido sachi pudo clavarle su lanza en el brazo derecho de asuna produciendole un gran dolor

-**no te preocupes asuna cuidare muy bien de kirito**-decia sachi

Eso, solo eso hizo que asuna agarre su estoque con furia en sus ojos, se olvido de la chica timida solo queria matarla, cargo su skill al maximo y se lanzo al ataque de sachi fue un ataque directo a pesar que su rival tenia una lanza, asuna la hirio muy grave

-**asuna, perdon... RP me obligó... Ve kirito... Esta en problemas**- decia sachi antes que su avatar desapareciera

Asuna agarro su estoque y utilizando toda su velocidad fue a donde el mapa le decia donde estaba su kirito. Mientras el chico con sus compañeros se pusieron debajo de un arbol para almorzar algo, kuradeel les alcanzo una bolsa con pan y agua, el chico deseaba probar la comida de asuna pero otra no le quedaba, al probar el agua vio como kuradeel no comia ni tomaba nada solo lo miraba con cara sadica, kirito sintio como su cuerpo se paralizaba

-jaja es hora de mi venganza- kuradeel al levantarse y matar a su compañero

-**tu.. Maldito**- kirito le costaba hablar

-**si nuevo señor tiene deseos de verte**- decia kuradeel al mostrarle el simbolo de ataud risueño, para luego clavarle su espada en su rodilla

Desde unos arbustos salio RP con kibaou, llegaron y se colocaron al lado de kuradeel, kirito miro al señor de la guerra con gran odio, por su parte kibaou lo pateó mientras lo maldecia. Pero ninguno de los tres noto que asuna habia llegado y lanzo su ataque haciendo que los tres se alejen de kirito, él solo la miraba con gran preocupación porque se encontraba contra tres players muy fuertes

-**no te preocupes kirito yo te salvare**- decia asuna al ponerse en modo de ataque

RP lanzo un ataque para distraerla para que kuradeel la ataque por el otro lado, kirito trato de sacar sus espadas pero kibaou lo detuvo y arrojo lejos sus espadas, asuna ya se encontraba en el suelo muy golpeada por eso RP la agarro de su pelo y la tiro debajo de un árbol, kibaou lo noto y no le gusto nada eso

-**oye el objetivo era kirito, asuna no tiene nada que ver**- kibaou

-**callate kibaou, tengo una idea**- decia RP, le señalo a kuradeel que levante el rostro de kirito- **ahora juguemos a algo, solo uno de ustedes vivira asi que elijan**- agrego RP

-**dejenme morir a mi, no le hagan nada a asuna**- decia kirito con esfuerzo

-**jaja eres valiente niño tonto**- decia kuradeel luego de pisarle una herida

-**y tu que dices asuna**?- preguntó RP

-**no.. Dejenlo vivir a él, yo ocupare su lugar**- decia asuna

-**mm, asuna siempre me atrajiste**- decia RP al pasar sus dedos por los senos de asuna

-**RP fue suficiente dejenla en paz**- decia kibaou pero kuradeel lo apuñalo por la espalda

-**ya me estaba cansando**- decia kuradeel

-**en que estabamos**?- decia RP al besar la cara de asuna

**-por favor, matenme ami, a ella no le hagan nada**- decia alocadamente kirito

-**kirito.. Deja.. Tu tienes que cumplir tu sueño**- decia asuna mientras le dejaba una sonrisa que mezclaba angustia y dolor

-**no, asuna por favor, RP matame ami te lo pido**- kirito

-**kuradeel hazlo callar**- decia RP, luego de tratar romper la remera de asuna

-**kirito.. Es por tu sueño.. Acuerdate que te ayudaria a cumplirlo... Por yui**-decia asuna al borde de las lagrimas

Kuradeel pisaba las heridas o simplemente le hacia nuevas con un cuchillo a kirito, mientras él apretaba fuertemente su mano como signo de remordimiento, otra vez no podia ayudar a nadie primero a yui ahora asuna, mientras miraba su barra de vida que le quedaba poco

-"_porque soy debil, me odio por no ayudar a mis seres queridos, primero yui ahora asuna_"- pensaba kirito

-_**tan facil te iras a rendir**_?- le decia una voz a kirito

_**-quien eres tu**_?- kirito

_**-dime tan facil te vas a rendir**_?- la voz le decia

-_**estoy acabado no tengo mucha vida**_- kirito

-_**entonces te echaras la culpa otra vez, no estas cansado de rendirte**_?- voz

-_**si, quiero ser mas fuerte**_- kirito

-_**porque quieres ser mas fuerte**_?- la voz

-_**para salvar a yui y para salvar a asuna**_!- kirito con determinacion en sus ojos

-_**entonces grita conmigo EXCALIBUR ACTIVAR**_- la voz

Kuradeel seguia con la paliza a kirito, RP le quiso dar un beso pero asuna le corrio la cara, los dos se soprendieron al ver como kirito se libro del pie de kuradeel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto y con sus ojos lleno de odio, y con mucha determinacion

**-EXCALIBUR ACTIVAR**- grito kirito

El cielo se nublo para luego arrojar un rayo al pie de kirito, el humo se alejo para dejar a la vista una espada dorada, kirito levanto esa espada para desde lejos cortarle la cabeza a RP, kuradeel miro la escena con gran susto se arodillo para pedir clemencia por su vida... Kirito bajo su arma por la falta de fuerza, pero su rival trato de atacarlo pero asuna agarro la espada y se la clavo en su pecho, ella cayo arrodillada para luego arrastrarse hacia kirito

-**kirito... Lo siento.. Todo por mi culpa**- decia asuna mientra lloraba

**-asuna.. No vuelvas a hacer eso.. Tuve miedo de perderte**- decia kirito al poner a la misma altura que ella, la beso para tranquilizarla, asuna se recosto en el pecho de él

Los dos vieron como dos grandes grupos de soldados de ataud risueño llegaron al lugar, parecia su fin pero desde atras suyo volaron varias flechas que acabaron con casi todos los soldados

-**shino**- decia kirito al ver a su amiga en el aire con su arco

-**estan bien? Argo me aviso lo que sucedia**- dijio shino al bajar al piso

-**si**- dijieron los dos

-**bueno dejenme que me encargo de ellos**-decia shino antes de salir volando

La chica acabo con la mayoria de los miembros de ataud risueño, mientras los otros dos se quedaron acostados, asuna ya no lloraba pero de solo acordarse de que RP la tocaba le daba repulsion ya no sentia miedo sino enojo hubiera querido que se su mano la que mate a RP en cambio kirito solo recordaba la charla con esa voz le parecia conocida pero se acordo el momento que paso su querida novia, giro para verla y la noto todavía tensa no deseaba verla asi por eso agarro su mano y la apreto fuerte en señal de que se sienta acompañada lo cual ella lo agradecio con una sonrisa tierna. Shino los acompaño hasta la entrada del gremio, alli diabel recibio el informe de los dos lo cual se sorprendio al escuchar la traicion de kuradeel, pero les dio unos dias libre por la aventura vivida

Asuna se desconecto, noto que no habia nadie en su casa solo encontro una nota "_hija nos fuimos a cenar con tu madre y luego iremos a la casa de tus tios volveremos al dia siguiente, la cena esta en el horno, te ama papa_" suspiro con pesadez por lo menos un problema menos,se ducho y se preparo para ver una peli de terror "el conjuro" le parecia llamativa, al pasar la media hora y muerta de miedo escuchó un ruido cerca de su ventana con bastante cuidado se acerco y llamo pero nadie le respondio cuando se dio vuelta volvio a escuchar el mismo ruido, estaba vez con un paraguas se acerco a la ventana,la abrio despacio y se topo con una sorpresa al ver que el que subia era kirito

**-kirito, casi me matas del susto, que tratas de hacer**?- asuna al ver subir por una regadera llena de plantas

-**etto, si te digo cuando este sano y salvo porque siento que esto esta por derrumbarseeee**- decia kirito antes de caerse

Asuna salio corriendo para ver como estaba el chico, se topo que estaba bien solo con el brazo y el labio lastimado le agarro su mano y entraron a la casa, lo llevo directo a la cocina donde iba a curar sus heridas con alcohol

-**y bueno dime que pretendias hacer al subir por las plantas era muy peligroso**- decia asuna antes de ponerle el algodon con alcohol en su brazo

**-auchh,etto solo queria verte y saber como estabas me preocupe mucho**- kirito decia con cierto sonrojo

-**si, me costo digerir todo lo que sucedio pero estoy bien**- decia asuna al remojar el algodon

-**tenia que verte, no podia dormir** - decia kirito

-**etto, si kirito pero no importaba yo sino tu sueño**-decia asuna al mojar el algodon con alcohol y llevarselo al labio del chico pero kirito la detuvo

-**nunca... Nunca mas digas eso**- decia kirito con la mirada baja

-**kirito**?- decia asuna algo nerviosa por la manera de actuar del chico

-**nunca mas digas que tu no importas, asuna tu no sabes lo que senti al verte asi en ese arbol, senti miedo de perderte**- kirito con tristeza

-**pero tu sueño**..-asuna no termino por la interrumpcion del chico

-**si sueño es terminar sao pero junto contigo, tu me das una nueva forma de vivir- decia kirito al poner las manos en su corazon**- **lo sientes**?- agrego el chico

-**si**- decia asuna timidamente

-**es tuyo, por eso nunca terminare sao sin ti por tu me completas**- kirito

Asuna beso a kirito con gran ternura, mientras rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, siguieron hasta largo tiempo besandose por un momento kirito cambio el beso a uno mas ardiente el cual la chica respondio pero no se quedaron quietos ya que el chico beso el cuello de ella produciendole nuevas sensaciones raras pero placenteras, ella le devolvio el beso pero en su cuello. Los dos siguieron besandose por cada parte de sus cuerpos, cuando se dieron cuenta asuna recorria el pecho de kirito con su mano y él besa la parte de su pecho cerca de sus senos

-**asuna espera, tus padres**?- decia kirito

-**se fueron, vuelven mañana**- decia asuna con gran sonrojo

-**etto, entonces... Asuna.. Quieres pasar la noche conmigo**?- pregunto kirito con gran sonrojo, asuna medito un largo tiempo hasta que respondio

-**si, quiero pasar la noche contigo**- decia asuna con gran sonrojo y girando su cara

Los dos fueron al cuarto de asuna, al llegar, kirito agarro la mano temblorosa de la chica y la subio a sus piernas y volvio a besar su boca para ir bajando de apoco, la chica sentia miles de sensaciones al sentir los labios del chico al pasar por cada parte se su cuerpo sentia mariposas, sentia como su cuerpo ardia a cada beso a cada toque del chico, a poco tiempo ya se encontraba desnuda se sentia algo avergonzada al ser la unica sin ropa por eso giro y ahora kirito estaba acostado y ella sobre él, beso cada parte de su novio mientras sacaba las prendas, en poco tiempo ya estaban desnudos los dos. Kirito subio encima de ella y se preparo

**-estas segura de esto, si no quieres no hay problema**- decia kirito al verla nerviosa

-**si**- decia asuna mientras tocaba la cara de kirito por la forma gentil de preocuparse por ella

Kirito empezo, primero fueron dolores mas que nada para asuna que lagrimas soltaba pero luego se sintieron un placer increible, ninguno de lo dos queria parar, el chico besaba con locura y pasion mientras ella rasguñaba la espalda de él, luego de tanto placer los dos quedaron rendidos y abranzandose mutuamente

-**en que piensas**?-asuna al verlo pensativo a kirito

-**pensaba en que tal si.. Formamos un equipo, tomamos la delantera**- kirito mientras jugaba con un mechon del pelo de la chica

-**pero para que**?- asuna

-**para luego tomar unas vacaciones en sao y asi poder juntarnos**- decia kirito con un gran sonrojo

-**etto, como juntarnos**?-asuna sonrojada

-**asuna, destello veloz, te casarias conmigo en sao**?- kirito al bajarse y arrodillarse ante ella

Asuna escucho esas palabras como si fueran las mas hermosa del mundo, no podia creerlo,una propuesta de matrimonio era falso pero el amor entre ellos era real, ella con las emociones a mil respondio

-**si kirito me quiero casar contigo**-decia asuna feliz y saltando hacia el

-**te amo**- decia kirito con risas por la reaccion de la chica

-**yo tambien, desde hoy sere en sao la señora de kirito el espadachin negro**- decia asuna para luego besarlo

Los dos se fueron a acostar, sabiendo que tenian una larga travesia por lograr, no les importaba quien se ponga en su camino lo superarian como lo que eran desde hoy... como un matrimonio

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pase mis vacaciones bien en familia, espero que le haya gustado. Si hay errores sepan perdonar lo subi desde la tablet **


	9. Chapter 9

El sol le pegaba de frente tanto que le costaba mantener cerrado sus ojos, suspiro con fastidio al ver que no podia seguir dormida, giro y vio como su novio dormia placidamente, ese rostro le daba una paz dificil de explicar mientras le acomodaba unos cabellos rebeldes pensaba en la noche anterior, su primera vez, la peticion de "casamiento" virtual en sao sera verdad o solo fue para quedar bien se pensaba la chica. Suspiro enamorada, cuanto habia cambiado su vida con la llegada de kirito, se sentia mas viva mas feliz como si nada le importaba mientras este él a su lado, se acerco al rostro del chico

-_siempre estare contigo_- decia asuna a un durmiente kirito

Kirito sentia unas caricias que le hicieron despetar, al abrir sus ojos se topo con la cara de asuna que la mira con sorpresa pero ella le dio un suave beso, se levanto y recordo que no habia pasado la noche en su casa sino con ella

-**buenos dias**- decia kirito algo sonrojado

-**era hora que te levantes**-asuna al taparse y buscar su ropa

Los dos estaban tapandose sus partes intimas, a pesar de lo ocurrido seguian siendo timidos en ciertos temas, pero una voz llamo su atencion

**-asuna, hija volvimos**- decia el padre de asuna

-**etto, ahora bajo**!- decia asuna nerviosa

La chica vio la hora y sus padre habian llegado mas temprano de lo acordado, sin tiempo y con mas nervios que sensatez empezo a limpiar su cuarto. Mientras kirito buscaba su ropa solo le faltaba su remera, asuna tiraba todas las cosas para la derecha y kirito tiraba las cosas para la izquierda

**-que supones que haces, deja de tirar cosas y busca tu remera**- decia asuna en tono bajo

- **pues busco mi remera, tu estas tirando todo y no me dejas buscar**- decia kirito en tono bajo

-**yo tambien estoy buscando tu remera, deja de tirar las cosas**- decia asuna

-**asuna estas despierta**?- decia su madre

Los dos se miraron y sudaban frio al escuchar esa voz tan cerca pero sus corazones se detuvieron al ver como la perilla de la puerta se movio

-**oye te estoy hablando**- decia su madre al ingresar y verla cerca de la ventana

-**etto perdon mama, estaba viendo el patio**- decia asuna tratando de sonar bien

-**bueno baja que tu padre te quiere ver**- decia su madre, al salir

-**hi, hi-** decia asuna sonriendo nerviosa

Su madre salio, kirito salio del closet con cara de tranquilidad al acercarse a la cama de la chica para seguir la busqueda de su remera mientras asuna sentia que su corazon no iba aguantar mas sorpresas pero se puso alerta al ver como se abria la puerta nuevamente

-**asuna escuchaste ese ruido**?- decia su madre

-**etto, no escuche nada**- asuna, mientras kirito se columpiaba en la ventana para salir

-**hum, crei escuchar algo, bueno luego baja**- su madre al salir

Kirito pudo salir de la casa de la chica, al entrar se topo con la cara seria de su tia y con una sonriente suguha, suspiro cansado parecia que su dia seria largo y complicado. Se conecto a sao para cumplir su rol en el gremio pero tuvo una sorpresa al ver que deseaba hablar con él

Los dos estaban en el patio central del su sede, Heathcliff llegaba con su ayudante Diabel

-**veo que pudiste llegar, kirito estas listo?-** Heathcliff al sacar su espada

-**etto, que sucede?**- kirito

-**vamos a practicar asi no vuelve a pasar el incidente de la busqueda**- decia Heathcliff al solicitar el duelo

Los dos luchaban a mas no poder, kirito utilizaba nuevos combos mientras su lider hacia resaltar su tremenda defensa era casi imposible conectarle un golpe sin el dual blades, Heathcliff estiro a su derecha su escudo y la izquierda su espada para comenzar a girar asi produciendo un mini tornado que atrajo a kirito aplicandole un combo de 8 golpes, _Heathcliff win_ decia el holograma

-**hum, me decepcionas kirito pense que usuarias tu nuevo juguete**- Heathcliff al mandar la solicitud de duelo nuevamente

-**mm nuevo juguete**?- decia kirito al recobrar aire

-**si la espada Excalibur**- Heathclif

-**etto, etto, esta bien esta vez peleare mas fuerte**- decia kirio al convocar la espada dorada

La lucha volvio para ellos esta vez kirito luchaba con mas fuerza pero tenia que bajar su velocidad para controlar la espada algo que Heathcliff y Diabel notaron, mientras su lider luchaba el tomaba notas y veia como reaccionaba el cerebro de kirito en situaciones extremas

_-kazuto, ya veo porque el maestro tiene tanto interes en ti_- pensaba Diabel al ver el resultado de las lecturas

Asuna recorria la ciudad continua al cuartel le encantaba los paseos de compras, cada dia o cada semana habia algo nuevo para su estoque tanto una habilidad o como subir su nivel, tenia un nivel +9 su estoque pero podria ser mejor, camino varios metros pasando por la plaza central hasta una herreria nueva pero antes una nueva tienda llamo su atencion era venta de anillos por momentos penso en las palabras de kirito al decir que se queria casar con ella mientras su cabeza recordaba eso veia las variedad de figuras que habia para elegir de corazones, animals, iniciales todo le encantaba capaz por su brillo o solo porque se imaginaba a kirito pidiendole casamiento con alguno de esos anillos pero salio del lugar directo para su cuartel, eso sin notar que alguien la veia

En el cuartel, kirito con Heathcliff descansaban luego de los encuentros el chico se notaba agobiado mientras su lider estaba como nuevo, diabel se les acerco con jarras de agua para recuperar la fuerza perdida

**-veo que tu nueva espada te trae complicaciones**- diabel a kirito

-**hi, no poseo el justo equilibrio entre fuerza y agilidad por eso tengo que bajar mi velocidad para controlarla**- kirito

**-hum vere si puedo hacer algo**- diabel para luego irse

**-kirito, lider que sucede?- **asuna al verlos sentados

-**hola asuna, tuvimos varios encuentros como practica**- decia Heathcliff- **espero que no te haya molestado**- agrego

-**para nada lider, solo me preocupe**- asuna

-**creo que ustedes querian decirme algo no es asi?-** heathcliff

-**hi, queriamos pedirle que nos deje ir a la delantera**- decia asuna algo nerviosa

-**mm ya veo y porque quieren arriesgarse? ataud risueño ya no representa una amenaza y los demas guilds estaban varios levels abajo nuestro**- heathcliff

-**eso lo sabemos pero queremos tomar la delantera de igual manera**- asuna

-**mm esta bien, mandare las ordenes para que vayan**- heathcliff

Los dos chicos salieron del cuartel directo al local de Agil al llegar se toparon con shino, argo y klein quien luego de saber la noticia salio corriendo para su cuartel para comenzar la carrera para tomar la delantera antes que el espadachin negro

-**oye kirito tenemos que hablar**- decia shino al salir con kirito dejando a agil, argo y asuna adentro

-**bueno que quieres decirme shino?**- kirito

-**etto, tu le prometiste algo a asuna?-** shino

-**mm, creo que no porque?-** kirito

**-hoy la vi en la zona de los negocios y me parecio raro verla viendo anillos de compromiso**- shino

-**anillos? De compromiso**?- kirito

-**si, no le dijiste nada de verdad mira que asuna parece una chica sensible con esas cosas**- shino

-**ahora que lo dices, le dije de tomar la delantera para luego casarnos**- kirito

-**pero.. estas seguro.. mira que par a las mujeres esto es enserio-** shino

-**ya lo se, calma y mira**- decia kirito

Le mostro dos anillos con dos gemas diferentes la primera era blanca y tenia la A mientras que la segunda tenia la gema negra con la inicial K

-**son.. hermosas**- decia shino al ver los anillos

-**hi,hi los compre antes de mi ultima mision**- kirito

-**y dime cuando se lo daras**?- shino

-**etto, pensaba en darselo pronto**- kirito

-**oh no me digas que el gran players le tiene miedo a una simple chica?**- shino con burla

-**no es eso, si no que pasa si me rechaza**?- kirito

-**dios kirito, nunca podra rechazarte ella, creeme daselos antes que argo se entere**- shino al entrar al local

-**shino ayudame**!-kirito

Luego de salir del local de Agil, los dos caminaron yendo para los portales del piso 20 mientras kirito se debatia si darselos o no por su parte asuna seguia pensando en esa charla de casarse, al llegar se toparon con el lider de la division un hombre de estatura media llamado "orx", le entregaron los commandos dichos por Heathcliff e ingresaron al lugar.

Mientras shino contaba lo sucedido a Agil y luego de verlo llorar pudo contar con el para organizar la boda entre sus amigos

Al pasar los dias, kirito con asuna ya habian activado tres pisos mas dejando boca abiertos a los demas tanto propios como otros players, la sincronizacion que tenian era unica a pesar que varios boss le daban serios problemas, como el jefe del piso 23 que era un rey scorpion que habia paralisado a medio cuerpo de kirito pero asuna pudo derrotarlo usando a su novio como carnada, ahora estaban cerca del cuarto del boss del piso 24, ellos descansaban mientras los soldados limpiaban el lugar

-**toma-** le dio kirito unas posiciones

-**gracias**- asuna mientras miraba a kirito pensativo- **en que piensas**?-agrego la chica

-**etto, asuna te quiero preguntar algo serio**- kirito al verla a los ojos

-**hi**- asuna

-**sobre el casamiento… tu dijiste que si esa noche**?- kirito

-**etto, la verdad que… me… gustaria.. pero obvio no lo tomes como si te estuviera apurando yo no soy de esas que molestan a sus novios por esos vestidos, la lista de amigos, los regalos es decir me gustaria todo pero no soy de esas locas que se ponen histericas al saber que se van a casar y que al quedar pocos dias se vuelven gordas y feas por los nervios**- decia asuna toda apurada dejando a un incomodo kirito- **pero porque preguntas**?-agrego mas calmada la chica

Antes que el chico pueda responder lo llamaron diciendole que habian encontrado el cuarto del boss y estaba listo para que entren, antes de ingresar le llego un memo _esta listo todo, traela hoy_. Al ingresar se toparon que el boss era un espejo gigante de marco negro, les parecio raro que el jefe sea asi pero igual fueron al ataque pero fueron devueltos, intententaron que kirito ataque y asuna lo sorprenda iba funcionando pero cuando asuna ataco por atras, el espejo giro y salio una mano para agarrarla produciendole que aparezcan los momentos mas horribles de ella en sao, a tal efecto asuna grito mientras una tras otra aparecian esas imagenes, kirito la vio y corto esa mano

-**asuna estas bien**?- kirito

-**si, ten cuidado con esas manos**- asuna

Kirito lanzo un combo pero no hacian efecto el espejo le devolvia todo, en un momento trato de atacar por arriba pero salio una mano del espejo que lo agarro y como a asuna le paso lo mismo, veia las imagenes horribles que tuvo en sao produciendole que grite de dolor y miedo, asuna con la poca fuerza que tenia corto esa mano para que suelte a kirito

-**creo que sera mejor un ataque al medio los dos juntos**- kirito, asuna afirmo con la cabeza

Los dos tomaron distancia, cargaron sus skill y pusieron sus armas juntas antes de llegar al espejo sus skill formaron una lanza, esa ataque surgio efecto hacienda que el espejo se quiebre pero cuando cayeron los pedazos de vidrios notaron que un humo negro salia para luego atraparlos a los dos

Asuna se desperto y vio varias imagenes de ella con sus amigos en sao todos felices parecia un dia tipico pero todo se volvio negro al llegar las imagenes horribles que le toco pasar entre ellas estaba las peleas con los jefes, la situacion con R.P realmente lloraba al recordar eso hacienda que se abraze y pensara donde esta kirito

**-asuna aca estoy**-decia una voz

-**ki..rito?-** decia asuna con lagrimas en los ojos

-**si, soy kirito**- decia esa voz

-**kirito ayudame por favor, tengo miedo**- asuna

-**jaja se nota que eres un inutil**- la voz

-**kirito que dices**?- asuna

**-acaso nunca pensaste que me acerque a ti por solo poder**?- la voz

-**no eres kirito, el no haria eso**- asuna

-**kirito ayudame, suenas tan ridicula, por dios con razon nunca te ame**- la voz

-**eso.. es mentira, kirito me ama**- asuna

-**Como puedas estas tan segura?, el solo te usa**- la voz

-**callate!, asuna mirame, soy yo kirito**- kirito al verla agachada y llena de miedo

-**ki..rito**?-asuna

-**hi, no lo escuches**- kirito

-**jaja asuna el solo te usa por su bien, siempre le causaste problemas**- la voz

-**yo.. le causo problemas**?- asuna ya fuera de si con los ojos negros

-**eso es mentira, asuna nunca me causo problemas,mi vida cambio gracias a ella**- kirito hacia la sombra

**-jaja asuna no lo escuches, mira te prometio una boda y hasta ahora no paso nada, el solo te usa por tu guilds, quiere ganar sao por los millones**- decia la voz

-**me.. usa**?- asuna

-**asuna jamas te usaria**- kirito

-**miralo se arrepiente de la promesa de la boda**- decia la voz

-**te.. arrepientes**?- asuna

-**asuna mirame**- kirito beso los labios de la chica- **jamas me arrepentiria porque te amo, y mira**-agrego el chico al mostrarle unos anillos

-**acaso estos anillos.. son de.**.- asuna al verlos como si fuera lo mas preciado del mundo

-**asuna yuuki aceptas a kazuto como tu esposo**?- decia kirito al ponerle el anillo con la gema negra y la inicial K

-**si.. acepto**- asuna ya lloraba por el gesto del chico- **y tu kirito aceptas a asuna como tu esposa**?- agrego la chica entre las lagrimas

-**acepto-** dijo kirito al recibir el anillo con la gema blanca y la inicial A para luego besarla

El espejo se rompio complete y salio un holograma con la palabra "_felicidades", _los dos habian derrotado al jefe y ademas se habian casado, los demas soldados se encargaron del resto haciendo que kirito como asuna tomen un merecido descanso, la chica no dejaba de mirar su anillo le parecia lo mas hermoso que haya visto. Luego de habilitar el piso, kirito la llevo al local de Agil, al llegar noto que estaba todo oscuro pero ingresaron igual cuando prendieron la luz salieron todos diciendole "felicidades a los recien casados" asuna sonrio por la sorpresa que organizaron sus amigos mientras kirito era algo golpeado en forma cariñosa por sus amigos

**-que sucede aqui**?- Heathcliff al ingresar

-**etto, señor nuestros amigos organizaron una fiesta porque nos casamos con kirito**- decia asuna

- **no**- Heathcliff

-**no?**-asuna y kirito

-**no estaran casados de esa manera simple, se casaran de la mejor manera y yo sere el que los case**- Heathcliff con una sonrisa y dejando a todos boca abiertos

**-vayamos esta todo arreglado**-decia shino que aparecia atras de heatcliff

La ceremonio era en el cuartel general del gremio que previamente fue decorado por shino, agil y varios soldados, habia gente invitada de varios guilds tanto de los grandes como de los pequeños, kirito fue el primero en aparecer con una traje negro, al cabo de varios minutos sono la marcha avisando que la novia iba a entrar, asuna llego de la compañia de Agil que lloraba como nadie tenia un vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura y de cola larga que era sostenia por shino y su amiga liz, kirito la miro y suspiro como enamorado mientras tanto klein como Agil repetian la frase "kirito se nos casa, como crecen" dejandolo en un sonrojo total al chico pero los demas se reian, al llegar al alta aparecio Heathcliff que tenia un atuendo acorde a la ocasion. Luego de ceremonia, se encontraban debajo de un arbol lejos de todos, el sentado y ella acostada con la cabeza en el regazo de el

-ahora que haremos?- asuna

-y obvio que irnos a vivir juntos- kirito

-que de enserio? En donde?- asuna alegre

-compre una casa en el piso 22, cerca de un lago- kirito

-pero que pasara con la delantera?- asuna

-heathcliff nos dio dos semanas de descanso- kirito- quieres ir ya?-agrego

-si- asuna al levantarse y tomar la mano de el

**Algo corto pero bueno espero que le guste, aviso que ya falta poco para el final u.u**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes y los comentarios **

**Red Otonashi: ****trato que sea algo divertido jaja **

**Valeri12 Riifiin: ****me alegro que te guste, me gusta mucho tus comentarios **

Hiraki Jeager: jaja lo quise hacer mas impulsivo a kirito, sabia que te iba a encantar esa parte, muchas gracias por los comentarios

L`FLEUR NOIR: gracias por la Buena onda, espero que te guste y me encantan tus historias!


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras mas caminaba mas no podia creer que existiera un lugar tan tranquilo en sao, solo al pasar por el portal ya se sentia una sensacion de paz en el aire, la verdad que kirito habia encontrado un lugar perfecto. Recorria el lugar de la mano con su esposo mientras él le hablaba ella miraba a su alrededor lo que mas noto era que no habia mostruos de gran nivel, no habia gremios pero si habia unos players de nivel bajo

**-bueno estamos por llegar, asi que tapate los ojos**- kirito al sacar una venda de color rojo

**-bueno, pero falta mucho?**-asuna al ponerse la venda

**-eso no se, es una sorpresa**- kirito al ponerle la venda y agarrar su mano

Asi comenzo la aun caminata para llegar a su nuevo hogar, la ansiedad la mataba mientras era guiada por un camino de madera trataba de averiguar la cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que surgian en ella, su respiración era mas rapida, su corazon latia de sobremanera hasta el punto que su mano transpiraba de manera inusual

En cambio, kirito trataba de permanecer tranquilo pero se llenaba de dudas a cada paso y fue peor cuando vio a su querida mujer con una tranquilidad le gustara a asuna la casa, le conviene vivir con él, ella parecia una chica que le gusta tener todo ordenado y él bueno era algo descuidado en las tareas hogareñas... Todo esas dudas pasaban por la cabeza de kirito pero su tranquilidad volvio al notar como asuna transpiraba su mano solo lo reconforto al saber que ella estaba nerviosa como él.

Luego de la larga caminata llegaron al lugar, kirito saco la venda de los ojos de asuna, que luego de pestañar varias veces pudo ver la casa en donde pasarian su luna de miel, era una casa de pura madera con una gran vista a un pequeño lago a su lado, pudo sentir como si fuera la casa de sus sueños... Un lugar donde podia vivir feliz con kirito, sentia como las lagrimas se le caian

-kirito, es hermoso- decia asuna para luego darle un beso

Para kirito eso era felicidad al escuchar que le gustaba la casa, sintio que se quito un peso de encima por la aceptacion de su mujer

**-ven vamos a entrar-** kirito

**-si vayamos-** asuna

**-espera no podemos entrar asi- **decia kirito

**-etto que tiene de malo-** asuna

**-tenemos que entrar de esta forma-** kirito al agacharse

Asuna grito de sorpresa al ver como kirito la alzaba de forma vertical poniendo sus brazos en la espalda y rodillas de la chica

**-kirito que haces!-** grito asuna con un gran sonrojo

**-entrar a nuesto hogar como lo haria cualquier pareja de recien casados- **decia kirito

Entraron tambaleando ya que asuna le hacia cosquillas a kirito en cada paso, el chico se dejo caer en un futon haciendo que la chica quede sobre él ahora le tocaba sufrir a ella, por la cara de su marido noto que era momento de correr por eso se levanto y salio a correr mientras su marido la perseguia atras, corrieron por toda la casa mientras largaban largas carcajadas luego de varios minutos de tratar atraparla logro prisionarla en sus brazos para llevarla a unos sofa para descansar

**-kirito, esto es real?-**asuna

**-como real?-**kirito

**-si lo que estamos viviendo es real o una farsa?-** asuna

**-mmm, a pesar de estar en sao lo que estamos viviendo lo podriamos decir como nuestro futuro- **decia kirito con una sonrisa**- porque lo preguntas?-** agrego

**-porque no quiero salir mas de sao, quiero quedarme aca contigo y con mis amigos, estoy cansada de las exigencias de mi madre.. tengo mucho miedo que me obligue a separarme de ti-**agrego asuna con la cabeza agachada

**-no te preocupes por eso, estaremos juntos sin importa nada, eso te lo juro-** kirito

**-si gracias-** asuna

**-bueno, hoy te toca hacer la cena a ti-** kirito

**-ehh, yo porque, tu deberias ser un buen esposo y cocinarme-** asuna

**-yo pero si eres tu quien tiene mas add en la cocina-** kirito

**-bien, bien pero mañana subiras tus add en la cocina-** asuna

Mientras la pareja seguia en sao, la señora yuuki observaba las notas de su hija y las cualidades de varios de sus pretendientes, varios cumplian sus exigencias pero en otras cosas no pero el que mas enigma le ocasionaba era el de kazuto, como un simple chico de clase media baja podia llegar a ser el aprendiz del genio kayaba en su mente solo recordaba a dos aprendices, el primero fue un chico europeo que solo convertirse en un gran empresario por las enseñanzas de èl y otro era el actual que poseia un alto IQ pero este chico no poseia ni la fortuna y menos la capacidad necesaria

**-que te sucede?-** pregunto su esposo

**-estoy viendo las notas de asuna y de sus pretendientes-** respondio la señora yuuki

**-y cual es el problema?-** señor yuuki

**-es que ninguno cumple con la exigencia requerida-** señora yuuki

**-no estas siendo muy exigente?-** señor yuuki

**-no quiero lo mejor para mi hija, pero algo me inquieta y es sobre este chico kazuto- **señora yuuki

**-no es ese chico que aparecio en la fiesta de los socios?-**señor yuuki

**-si, el asistente de kayaba lo presento como el futuro de japon pero veo sus notas y su perfil y sigo sin entender-** señora yuuki

**-que es lo que no entiendes?-** señor yuuki

**-tiene excelentes notas pero carece de riquiza o de renombre, es solo un niño proveniente de una familia media baja, miles de chicos del mundo vienen a japon para pedir ser el aprendiz de kayaba y el solo los rechaza-** señora yuuki

**-pero eso no significa nada, no es necesario venir de una familia ponderosa sino ser el mejor-** señor yuuki

**-no se no me convece, encima para que sale con nuestra hija, si no encuentro una buena explicacion sobre este chico hare que asuna se comprometa con el hijo de los hyono-** señora yuuki

Kirito se encontraba sentado afuera de su nuevo hogar mientras asuna estaba recostada con su cabeza en su hombre, el solo admiraba el cielo despejado en verdad podria vivir asi lejos de todos solo con su querida mujer pero no podia olvidarse de su verdadera razon y esa era yui, esa pequeña necesitaba su ayuda y el se la daria a cualquier costo pero sabia que seria dificil pero ya no estaba solo sino que contaba con la ayuda de una guerrera muy fuerte que le prometio ayudarlo a cumplir ese sueño, giro para ver la hora 21:45 marcaba ya era tiempo de que asuna se despierte para irse de sao le costaba despertarla luego de que ella deseo quedarse a vivir alli por siempre

**-asuna, es hora ya-** kirito

**-no.. kirito… 5 minutos mas-** decia una dormida asuna

**-ya dormiste lo suficiente es hora que vayas con tu familia- **kirito

**-aca es mi familia-** asuna con puchero

**-vamos no hagas caras, ademas si te retrasas tu mama se va a enojar-** kirito

**-etto, bueno me ire, kirito malo-** asuna al levantarse

**-etto, espera asuna-** kirito

**-si que sucede-** asuna

**-mañana estas libre?-** kirito

**-mm si porque?-** asuna

**-te importaria acompañarme a un lugar-** kirito

**-mm bueno, mandame un mensaje, me voy te amo- **asuna beso los labios de kirito para luego despedirse

En el centro de japon, kayaba estaba sentado mientras pensaba ya no habia nadie en las oficinas solo el y su aprendiz diabel, le costaba mantenerse concentrado solo podia pensar en la manera de saber si kirito podia ser su proximo aprendiz o no, en notas esta bien, su perfil era de los parametros buscado por el pero le faltaba algo para converserlo y no podia buscar la manera para que kirito se lo demuestre

**-veo que esta muy pensativo señor-** diabel al entrar con varios archivos

**-si, cuando no encuentro lo que busco me desespero-** kayaba

**-sera mejor que descanse señor, la que busca lo encontrara pronto- **diabel

**-tienes razon, mejor sera ir a descansar-** kayaba

**-deje que ordene todo el papeleo-** diabel

**-si gracias diabel-** kayaba- _"kirito espero que no seas una perdida de tiempo"_

Al dia siguiente, asuna estaba en donde kirito le habia indicado llego con varios minutos de adelanto ya que desde que se habia despertado habia sufrido a su querida madre sobre su futuro, si se habia interesado en alguna Universidad y sobre todo si habia observado a alguno de los hijos de los socios de su padre, suspiro largamente al pensar sobre todo eso

**-etto, espero no haberte hecho esperar-** kirito al llegar al lugar

**-para nada, tuve que salir rapido o mi madre me iba a agobiar con sus cosas- **asuna

**-bueno ven-** kirito le agarro la mano y empezo a caminar

**-a donde vamos?-** asuna

**-a ver a una persona**- kirito

Asuna solo le seguio el paso hasta llegar a una clinica de alta complejidad, al entrar se fueron directo al piso 3 del edificio a pesar de no decirle nada asuna ya presentia el porque estaban ahi y sus sospechas fueron acertadas al ver a una pequeña niña de cabello largo y negro conectada a varias maquinas que indicaban sus signos vitales

**-asuna, te presento a yui-** kirito

Asuna la vio a la pequeña chica, era hermosa a pesar de estar dormida tenia una aspecto angelical en su rostro ya entendia porque kirito se esforzaba para ganar sao en verdad valia la pena

**-mira esta maquina es un prototipo-** kirito al señar a una maquina que estaba sobre la cabeza de yui

**-y que hace?-** asuna

**-tendria que regenerar el cerebro, cuando una persona se lastima el cerebro pierde y perdera informacion bueno esta maquina tendria que ingresar y reparar los datos perdidos de la persona, al reparar seria que reconstruya las celulas cerebrales dañadas… eso tendria que hacer- **kirito

**-pero acaso no lo hace?-**asuna

**-no, tendria que hacerlo a un ritmo mayor pero como es un prototipo no puede hacerlo por falta de investigacion-** kirito

**-y tu quieres terminar sao para investigar eso-** asuna

-**si, pero te traje yui conozco a mi esposa-** kirito

**-hola yui, soy asuna yuuki la esposa de kirito, es un placer conocerte en verdad eres muy hermosa y descuida cuidare de el para asi lograr que gane sao y cumpla su sueño es decir nuestro sueño-** asuna al hablar cerca de la oreja de yui

La señora yuuki estaba en un elegante café esperando por kayaba, el cual habia aceptado la invitacion para hablar sobre alguien de su interes

**-señor kayaba, espero que no le haya tomado mal mi invitacion- **señora yuuki

**-para nada, pero lamento decirle que tengo poco tiempo- **kayaba

**-bueno ire al punto en cuestion, aclareme una duda-** señora yuuki

**-si digame cual-** kayaba luego de pedir un café

**-porque acepto a ese chico kazuto como su aprendiz?-** señora yuuki

**-hum, ya veo, le respondere pero antes digame porque el interes en el?-** kayaba

**-vera parece ser que ese chico tiene una relacion no formal con mi querida hija asuna-** señora yuuki

**-hum, le dire la verdad acepte a kazuto porque era lo que necesitaba-** kayaba

**-pero vi el perfil de ese chico y no tiene fortuna o su familia no tiene renombre-** señora yuuki

**-jaja disculpe mi risa pero señora o todo pasa por la fortuna de alguien o el apellido de una familia para ser importante-** kayaba

**-si pero tengo entendido que miles de chicos con mejores cualidades o notas vienen a japon para ser su aprendiz que tiene de especial ese chico?-** señora yuuki

**-señora es verdad que cientos de chicos llegan a japon con la esperanza que los tome como aprendiz, pueden tener poder, ser de una familia importante o buenas notas pero no todos tienen la determinacion y passion que tiene kazuto-** kayaba

**-determinacion y pasion?-**señora yuuki

**-si, usted mas que nadie tiene que saber que puede tener varias personas bajo su mando que haran lo que usted pida pero pocas lo haran con la determinacion y la pasion que se necesita, puedo tomar a cualquier chico como aprendiz y decirle que haga cosas y lo hara con el solo fin de cumplirlo pero kazuto es como yo no busca cumplir y que salgan bien sino que busca la perfeccion, varios caeran y se daran por vencidos al encontrarse con el primer problema pero kazuto no-** kayaba al hablarle mientras miraba la cara atonita de la señora yuuki

**-hum, ya veo de lo que trata de decir-** señora yuuki

**-por solo su determinacion y pasion lo tome como mi futuro aprendiz-** kayaba

**-me parece fantastico, entonces lo aceptare como novio de mi hija, muchas gracias por su tiempo kayaba-** señora yuuki

**-es un placer-** kayaba

Luego de irse la señora yuuki, kayaba llamo a su asistente diabel, que prepare una boss fuerte para dentro de unos dias y mas que nada que haga una reunion con asuna sin kirito

Mientras la pareja estaba en una paseo por el piso 22, llego a un lago mas grande llenos de peces de distintos tamaños pero les llamo la atencion de que habia un pequeño grupo de players cerca del lago, al llegar se toparon que era un evento sobre la caceria de una pez gigantesco, se quedaron a ver como uno por uno intentaba atrapar al pez pero ninguno podia y algunos morian en solo cazar a un pez de tamaño mediano

-no es tan complicado- kirito

-porque no lo intentas, legendario espadachin si lo logras la fortuna del lago sera tuya- decia un NPC

Kirito acepto y se acerco al lago mientras asuna decia mentalmente _"los hombres nunca cambian"_ , el chico se acerco al lago cargo el skill y lanzo el anzuelo, pasaron varios minutos y nada pero luego sintio que algo habia picado su anzuelo asi que tiro con todas sus fuerzas, por la cantidad de fuerza que ejercia parecia que era el pez gigante todos miraban la lucha de kirito contra el pez, el chico trabo sus piernas en el suelo y con sus fuerzas tiro penso que era el pez bueno era un pez pero del tamaño mas pequeño, asuna no aguanto y lanzo su risa pero vio que nadie se reia, giro su cabeza y se topo que atras del enojado kirito habia un pez gigante que el propio espadachin no noto

-kirito, el pez!- gritaba asuna desde lo lejos

-si ya se, es muy pequeño- kirito les respondia

-no kirito el pez!- asuna

-si ya lo se- kirito

-kirito atras tuyo!- asuna

Kirito giro y se topo con la cabeza enorme de una pez que salia del lago, como el corrio y se puso atras de asuna como acto de proteccion, suspiro al dares cuenta que solo un pez no podria salir del agua pero su cara se transformo al ver como el pez salia del agua e iba para donde el estaba, asuna vio que nadie actuaba y salio ella al ataque del pez, cargo el skill de su estoque y se lanzo al ataque, basto con solo eso para matar al pez y darle el premio a asuna

Luego de la caminata, llegaron a su casa pero habia una persona que los esperaba ahi

-shino- kirito/asuna

-hola chicos, tenemos que hablar- shino

-dime que sucede shino- kirito

-Heathcliff me envio, me pidio que les diga que los necesita- shino

-pero porque? Nos habia dado dos semanas de vacaciones- asuna

Shino les entro un cuadro, al presionar el boton salio la imagen de Heathcliff: _"asuna y kirito se que les dio dos semanas de vacaciones pero esto es de suma urgencia, hace dos dias un grupo encontro el cuarto del boss del piso 50, enviamos 20 soldados solo regreso 1 que se habia quedado atras, segun el la puerta se abrio y antes que se cierre vio al jefe del piso acabar con los soldados de un solo ataque, por eso les pido que vuelvan y matemos a ese boss"_

Shino habia dejado el lugar, mientras kirito como asuna debatian que hacer, el espadachin queria pelear pero se notaba que el boss era muy superior y no queria que asuna muera, en cambio la chica estaba enojada por no poder relajarse las dos semanas solos unos dias y tenia que volver a luchar en verdad odiaba esto, pero solo se miraron y se preparon sus cosas para ir al cuartel general del gremio, al llegar se toparon con la junta del guilds

**-se que estan algo enfadados pero no podias pedirle ayuda a nadie mas-** Heathcliff

**-lo entendemos, diganos que saben del boss-** kirito

-**es la parca-**Heathcliff

**-Que tan fuerte es?-** asuna

**-no lo sabemos, pero no es como otro boss ya que no tiene guardaespaldas-** Heathcliff

**-Cuando sera el ataque?-** kirito

**-Mañana, asi que vayan y descanse-** Heathcliff

Asuna se desconecto, y se topo con que habia una persona esperandola abajo, al bajar se llevo una grata sorpresa a ver quien era

**-Que necesita?-** asuna

**-Asuna, tenemos cosas de que hablar-** kayaba

Llego el dia en que marcharian para matar al jefe del piso 50, se encontrarian en el piso 49 y desde ahi al cuarto del boss, kirito esperaba a asuna en el cuartel general pero cuando la vio la noto rara como muy pensativa, ella solo se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuerte

**-Asuna estas bien?-** kirito

**-Si, solo quiero abrazarte-** asuna- **y esa ropa nueva?- **agrego la chica

**-diabel me la dio para que pueda usar mi Excalibur mejor-** kirito tenia nueva ropa similar a la anterior pero se nota estaba mas protegida

**-asuna.. que tal si tu no vas- **kirito

**-Porque lo dices?-** asuna

**-tengo miedo que algo te pase y no pueda protegerte**- kirito

**-baka, soy fuerte nada podra matarme, asi que vamos ya-** asuna

La pareja habia llego al lugar y vieron rostros familiares estaban desde Agil, klein, shino y varios mas luego llegaron Heathcliff con varios de su junta, eran alrededor de 25 players del mas alto nivel, marcaron el lugar del piso se abrio la puerta pasaron todos y la puerta se cerro fuertemente, el lugar estaba oscuro solo se podia sentir el frio pero una carcajada los puso a todos en alerta

**-Preparensen-** Heathcliff

La parca habia aparecido con su hoz, ataco a los ultimos players de un solo golpe los mato, kirito se lanzo al ataque pero fue detenido por la mano del boss que luego ataco con su arma pero Agil detuvo por poco tiempo pero el suficiente para alejarse de ahi

**-Que haremos?-** klein

**-Tengo UN plan, shino ataca por el aire, lo demas por abajo cuando Este dado vuelta, asuna, Heathcliff y yo detendremos su ataque-** kirito

Todos gritaron SI, shino lanzaba miles de flechas solo para llamar la atencion del boss para que los demas ataquen, cuando el jefe agitaba su arma sobre los players era detenido por la fuerte defensa que componian las armas de kirito, asuna y mas con el escudo de Heathcliff, la pelea era larga ya habian muerto cerca de 10 players y al jefe solo le quedaban 3 de sus 5 barras de vida encima la mayoria de los demas players estaban casi al borde el color rojo

**-Tendremos que pelear nosotros 3-** asuna

Kirito convoco a su espada, mientras Heathcliff con asuna ya habian ido a combatir con el boss, la chica aplicaba una serie de combos que le produjieron una baja bastante significativa de vida al boss pero el quiso atacarla pero su lider la salvo poniendo su escudo, kirito ataco la cabeza del boss ya que con la armadura no tenia que bajar su velocidad el combo fue de 8 golpes que fueron de lleno a la cara del boss, luego fue el turno de Heathcliff que ataco sin problemas ya que tanto kirito como asuna cubrian a su lider, el utilizo un golpe que combinaba su escudo con arma ya la vida del boss quedaba en una barra y media, asuna trato de usar su velocidad pero esta vez el boss pudo detener su ataque a tal punto que desde atras klein tuvo que atacarlo para salvar la vida de asuna, kirito intento atacar pero el jefe detuvo la carga de su skill y lo dejo indefenso pero shino utlizo sus flechas de hielo para hacerlo mas lento, los tres estaban mas que agotados sus vidas estan casi en rojo menos la de Heathcliff que todavia estaba en verde el boss largo una fuerte carcajada lo suficiente para lanzarlos varios metros atras, pero se levantaron y se miraron los ojos sabian que tenian que matarlo con este ultimo intento seria su fin, asi que Heathcliff fue el primero llamo su atencion para que asuna lo ataque cuando el boss contrataco los intentos de asuna su lider se interpuso clavando su escudo en el piso, kirito salto en la espalda de su lider y aplico en pleno vuelo su Dual Blades dejando al boss con media barra podia terminarlo pero su vida le quedaba poco a tal punto que el boss trato de matarlo pero asuna lo salvo, heathcliff lo elimino al cargo su skill en la frente del boss dandole el triunfo a todos

La pareja estaban descansando en el piso espalda contra espalda, kirito giro su vista a heathcliff presentia que habia algo raro con el, pero no sabia que era asi que tomo su espada y se lanzo al ataque, fue tan rapido que nadie ni el propio lider lo vio pero todos vieron que el ataque de kirito se detuvo a menos de un metro de Heathcliff ya que aparecio una barrera que decia _"inmortal"_

-**hum, veo que eres listo kirito**- heathcliff

-**ya tenia idea que eras tu-** kirito

**-kirito porque atacaste a Heathcliff y porque dice inmortal?-** shino

-**Heathcliff es el creador de sao, el doctor kayaba-** kirito

**-cuando lo notaste?-** kayaba

**-la vez que peleamos, bajaste tu guardia pero el tiempo se detuvo y me ganaste, pense siempre en eso y la unica explicacion seria que supieras los comandos**- kirito

**-espera osea que Heathcliff es kayaba?-** klein con Agil

**-en efecto caballeros, no hay nada mas aburrido que ver como juegan y no poder unirse**-kayaba

**-Ahora que sabemos tu secreto que vas a hacer?-** shino

**-saben?, kirito lo consiguio asi que le dare una oportunidad-** kayaba

**-De que hablas?-** kirito

-**yo soy el boss del piso 100, enfrentame ahora y podras ganar sao-** kayaba- **piensalo el premio para ti pero si pierdes nunca podras volver a ingresar a sao-** agrego kayaba

**-Acepto-** kirito al sacar sus espadas

**-Espera, vayamos a un lugar apropiado-** kayaba transporto a todos a un coliseo, el se puso en palco

-**crei que luchariamos kayaba**- kirito al ver que kayaba estaba en un palco

**-lo haremos pero antes enfrentaras a alguien, espero que le ganes**- kayaba

**-le ganare a quien sea**- kirito

**-eso espero**- decia una voz conocida de el que salia de la otra punta

-**asu..na?-** dijieron klein,agil,shino y kirito atonito al ver que tenia que luchar con el amor de su vida

**-vamos pelea kirito!-** decia asuna antes de salir al ataque

El proximo capitulo sera el capitulo final! :O


	11. Chapter 11

Miraba al amor de su vida sin entender el porqué tendría que luchar con ella, miro con odio al palco donde estaba kayaba que solo sonría con burla al girar vio como asuna lo ataco aplicando un combo pequeño de tres golpes que solo pudo acertar uno ya que pudo esquivarlo, vio que solo le dio un pequeño rasguño en su rostro

-por.. que- decía kirito con la caris bajo

-pelea kirito por favor- decía asuna casi en suplica

-por..que- volvía a decir el chico

-es lo mejor, así que pelea- asuna al carga su skill y lanzarse al ataque contra el

Sus tres amigos como los demás players miraban la pelea sin poder creer que asuna este peleando contra kirito para algunos era sensacional verlo pero para otros no ya que la cara del espadachín era puro desconsuelo. Shino gruñía con furia mientras Klein se cerró sus ojos con bronca el único que se mantenía quieto era Agil

-ya me canse detendré esto- decía shino al sacar su arco pero al lanzar su flecha vio que había un escudo

-yo te ayudare shino- Klein al carga su skill

-alto- agil al detenerlos a los dos

-pero agil, no pudo dejar que asuna haga eso- shino

-si lo hace es por algo importante déjenlos pelear- agil, los dos escucharon a su amigo y se volvieron a sentar

Kirito seguía esquivando los combos de la chica, le costaba pero no le importaba no quería luchar con ella solo quería saber porque lo hacía por su parte asuna luchaba con todo su ser cargaba su skill al máximo no le quedaba otra era luchar contra él y desear que gane

-pelea kirito- asuna

-no hasta que me digas porque- kirito

-por tu bien, por favor lucha- al lanzar su estoque haciendo que se clave en el hombro derecho de kirito

Todos observaron como el índice de vida había bajado notablemente por ese ataque, kirito sintió el mayor dolor no por el golpe sino por quien lo hizo miro su hombro era una herida algo profunda pero pudo sacar el arma de asuna y lanzarlo cerca de ella, al tratar de levantarse sintió una pequeña descarga de dolor sobre la herida, suspiro y levanto su cabeza

Asuna sintió como su corazón le dolía al ver como su arma había dado en el blanco y más cuando lo vio sentarse, llego su mano a su boca para tapar el llanto pero negó con su cabeza tenía que hacerlo no por ella sino porque no quería alejarse de el, quería verlo triunfar y estar siempre para el por eso aunque le dolia bastante lastimarlo tenia que hacerlo. Camino hasta donde estaba su estoque y con la mirada hacia abajo lo levanto

-levante esto no termina- le dijo asuna a kirito

-dime porque! Tu dijiste que querías cumplir nuestro sueños y ahora me quieres eliminar sin darme una razón- kirito al levantarse y agarrarse el hombro

-ya te lo dije es lo mejor- asuna- además no quiero perderte- lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro

-asuna por favor- kirito quiso acercarse pero ella lo alejo con un combo

-pelea.. por favor- asuna que seguía con la cabeza agachada

Mientras tanto kayaba seguía viendo la pelea de su palco, se mostraba algo deprimido al ver que kirito no peleaba así no podía ser su querido aprendiz y eso lo desilusionaba mucho, tanto esfuerzo para que no haga nada

**FLASHBACK **

-que necesita?- asuna

-asuna tenemos cosas de que hablar-kayaba

-dígame en que le puedo ayudar señora kayaba?- asuna al sentarse en frente de el

-no me digas, kayaba sino dime Heathcliff- kayaba al dejar a asuna asombrada

-pero acaso.. usted es Heathcliff?- asuna

-en efecto querida vice-comandante, no sabes lo aburrido que es crear un juego y solo ver como juegan- kayaba- pero quiero hablarte de kirito- agrego

-que quiere con el?- asuna

-muchas cosas pero solo tu puedes ayudarme - kayaba

-ayudarlo en que?-asuna

-veras tengo entendido que tu madre te quiere casar con alguien importante y kirito no cumple con las exigencias, y se que tu no quieres alejarte de el o estoy equivocado?- kayaba

-si pero usted como sabe eso?- asuna

-en la fiesta de socios si no fuera por la intervención de mi asistente lo hubieran sacado a kirito, ya que tu madre no lo quiere por ser alguien común pero le dije que el seria mi próximo aprendiz por eso se quedo o no te resultaba extraño que tu madre no hubiera hecho nada?- kayaba

-si, pero no me importa yo estaré con él para que cumpla sus sueños- asuna

-me parece fantástico pero hace unos días tu madre me cito y me dijo que había investigado si kirito trabajaba para mí y descubrió que no, además le pregunte sobre tu futuro y sabes que me dijo?- kayaba

-no, que le dijo?- asuna al saber que su madre sería capaz de cualquier cosa

-que no aceptaría a kirito y que tú te irías a estados unidos a estudiar pero antes te comprometería con unos de los hijos de la familia hyono- kayaba

Asuna apretó fuerte sus manos, sabía que su madre haría algo así que la mandaría lejos y la casaría con alguien del agrado de ella y no suyo ya se imaginaba una vida lejos de kirito, pero ella quería verlo ganar sao y verlo triunfar

-imagínate que yo no tendría porque meterme en estos problemas de familias pero como los veo en sao tan enamorados no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que eligiere a kirito como mi aprendiz oficial- kayaba sonría al ver la cara de felicidad de asuna- pero con una condición- agrego el

-dime que hay que hacer?- asuna con voz decidida

-asuna estarías dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que kirito gane no?- kayaba

-si, yo quiero que gane sao para que sea su aprendiz y pueda cumplir su sueño no me importa lo que haya que hacer lo hare- asuna

-hum, entonces mi condición es que luches a muerte contra el- kayaba dejo en shock a asuna

-pero, pero- asuna

-no pudo elegir a alguien tan fácil, el tiene cualidades pero le falta algo y si puede eliminar al amor de su vida entonces será un buen discípulo mio- kayaba, asuna se quedo muda pensando- mira toma mi tarjeta personal, mándame un mensaje cuando sepas tu respuesta, piénsalo bien pero ojo no tienes que decirle nada a nadie hasta que yo te diga- agrego al levantarse e irse mientras asuna luchaba mentalmente sobre que hacer

Pasaron varias horas, el pensó que capaz que asuna no iba a aceptar su propuesta pero luego vio un mensaje _"lo hare"_, sonrió de felicidad al fin podría ver si kirito servía o no

Luego de la charla asuna, se sentó al borde de su cama y se puso a pensar si era lo mejor la propuesta de kayaba por un lado no porque faltaba para el piso 100 pero no sabía que boss podría haber en el camino si algún jugador terminaba matando a kirito además que si se negaba su madre la obligaría a alejarse de el, por otro lado si lo hacía podría ganar sao y poner fin a todo el sería aceptado por su madre pero como tomaría la condición de pelear contra ella, capaz que el podría matarla y eso afectaría la relación.. y a fin de cuentas lo terminaría perdiendo de igual manera pero se decidió si tenía que perderlo a kirito lo haría pero se aseguraría que él pueda ganar sao así que agarro su celular y le envió un mensaje a kayaba

_-"lo hago por ti kirito, no me defraudes"-_ pensaba asuna antes de apretar enviar

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Kirito seguía sin pelear, mientras asuna lucha con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de estar mal herido el seguía esquivando sus combos pero sabía que la lucha no duraría mucho a ese ritmo ganaría ella y el perdería la oportunidad. Asuna lo corría pero quería que el levante su espada y comience a pelear, le gritaba pero él seguía haciendo oídos sordos, miro a sus amigos por un momento y vio las caras de odio de shino y Klein pero Agil le dio una sonrisa de aprobación eso le dio más fuerzas para seguir luchando o intentando que kirito pelee

-pelea kirito, por favor- asuna

-dime una razón- kirito

-hazlo… por yui- asuna

-que tiene que ver yui, tu me prometiste que lo haríamos los dos juntos no esta de forma o que acaso esas palabras eran vacias eran puras mentir- kirito no pudo terminar de hablar

-callate!- grito con todas sus fuerzas quien ya lloraba por las palabras de kirito- nunca, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos- agrego la chica para luego llegar al frente de el y darle un cachetazo

-asuna- kirito al sentir rojo su cara

-baka, baka nunca dudes de eso porque todo lo que hago es porque te amo, es lo mejor para ti por eso te digo que pelees y me ganes por favor- asuna al golpear de forma débil el pecho del chico

Kirito lo sucedido, no entendía nada pero recordó la forma de actuar de la chica antes de empezar la misión estaba como decaída por eso puso su vista al palco de kayaba quien mantenía una sonrisa burlona por propio instinto noto que era una trampa de el, ya entendió todo por eso abrazo a asuna

-lo siento, ya entiendo todo ahora vamos a pelear- kirito al darle una sonrisa asuna

-si- asuna al sacarse las lagrimas y alejarse de el

-veo que por fin se decidieron- kayaba

Kirito saco su espada negra, cargo su skill mientras asuna hacia lo mismo, el afirmo su cabeza como gesto de dar comienzo al combate, los dos corrieron de frente para chocar sus armas la energía de los skill hizo que el coliseo tiemble y se alumbre por los dos colores el blanco y el negro, todos los observadores gritaron fervor al ver esos ataques, asuna volvió hacia atrás y se lanzo con un combo de 7 golpes que fueron detenidos por la espada de kirito que luego ataco con un zing zang parecía que había dado en el blanco pero vio el estoque de su amada deteniendo su espada

-tienes que pegar mas fuerte cariño- decía asuna con burla

La chica lo lanzo lejos para luego correr y pegarle una patada en su mano haciendo que haya una brecha para clavar su estoque pero cuando intento hacerlo noto que kirito ya no estaba adelante sino atrás de ella el cual trato de pegarle en una de sus piernas pero la chica se adelanto a su intención haciendo que se suba a la espada del chico y luego de una pirueta para alejarse del peligro, el solo la miro con alegría y ella también por fin se tomo la pelea en serio mientras dos de amigos veian como la pelea con asombro ahora entendían porque eran los mejores players dentro de sao

Asuna cargo su skill, al tenerlo al máximo corrió para su derecha tiro su arma en forma de lanza y corrió atrás de el, kirito lo esquivo pero cuando vio hacia delante asuna ya no estaba ahí sino que la chica apareció atrás de el con su arma, era una trampa que ella misma había pensado, clavo su estoque pero fue detenido por una hoja de espada dorada, asuna miro sorprendida de como su ataque no funciono mientras kirito seguía de espaldas pero tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro ya que había adivinado el ataque de ella por eso antes había convocado a su espada excalibur y solo con una mano detuvo todo, giro rápido y pudo pegarle en la rodilla derecha con su espada negra la cual asuna de solo sentir el golpe se alejo

-hum, nada mal cariñito- asuna

-eres muy lenta- kirito para sacarle la lengua

Asuna bajo su velocidad por el golpe pero igual era peligrosa, por eso aplico de lleno un combo de 6 golpes de los cuales fueron 3 al pecho del chico, kirito puso una sonrisa burlona por ese ataque pero dejo su espada dorada en el piso y camino hacia asuna, la chico lo miro y ya entendió de que trataba de hacer por eso no cargo su skill y camino hacia el centro del coliseo, ya frente a frente empezaron a cambiar golpes secos era una pelea donde se podía observar el mano de ambos de la espada, no había combos ni ítems solo el sonido de las espadas al chocar para muchos era una batalla más que interesante a tal punto que el mismo kayaba le empezó a gustar hacia mucho que no veía un duelo así. La pareja empezó a aumentar la velocidad a tal punto que era muy difícil seguir el ritmo a las espadas pero todos gritaron cuando vieron que uno ya no tenía su arma… asuna había perdido su estoque en ese último intercambio de golpes, ella cayó de rodillas agotada en verdad había dado lo mejor para que kayaba notara que kirito merecía ser su aprendiz

-te gane- kirito mantenía su espada ya presentía lo que haría la chica

-si, me hiciste caso y luchaste como tenía que ser- asuna al levantarse y sonreírle

-asuna yo- kirito

-shh, calla no es necesario que digas algo- asuna camino y ella misma se atravesó la espada de kirito de lleno en su estomago- hazlo por yui, por tu sueño- agrego la chica al reposarse en el pecho del chico mientras brillaba e iba desapareciendo

-no, lo hare por los dos- kirito al besar por última vez sus labios- te amo

-yo también te amo- asuna sonreía había desaparecido pero antes le dejo un regalo en su mano

Los demás observaron la escena con tristeza, la chica había peleado de manera espectacular pero termino de matarse ella misma sabiendo que kirito no lo haría, el chico abrió su mano y se encontró con el anillo que le había dado de casamiento mientras en su mente estaba las palabras de ella _es lo mejor para ti, _apretó con fuerza su mano el amor de su vida había hecho todo eso para cumplir su promesa de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño sabía que no la podía defraudar miro al palco de kayaba que se había levantado y salto adentro de la arena

-vaya eso si que fue impresionante, nunca pensé que asuna te atacaría así- kayaba

-deja de mentir, seguro que la obligaste a que pelee contra mi- kirito

-hum, veo que no te puedo mentir pero bueno ahora es el momento del evento principal, estás listo?- kayaba, ingreso un comando en donde se sacaba su objeto inmortal y le restauraba la vida completa a kirito

-si- agrego el chico al ponerse el anillo en su mano otra mano, por un momento sintió un calor y vio como si fuera la mano de asuna que sujetaba la suya

-entonces ataca kirito!- grito kayaba

-"no lo hare por mi ni por mis sueños… lo hare por yui, por nuestros sueños y por ti asuna"- pensó kirito antes de lanzarse al ataque

**Bueno este el final parte 1, el final parte 2 lo subiré la semana que viene! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que les haya gustado la pelea de asuna y kirito son libres de decirme si o no**

**Gracias a VALERI12 RIFFIN, HIKARI JEAGER, L FLEUR NOIR **

**POSTDATA: CREE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE SAO, LLAMADOS "JUSTO DE TI" SI QUIEREN LEEANLO YA QUE PIENSO HACERLO LARGO**

**ADIOS **


End file.
